Hohoemi no Bakudan
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Un detective espiritual de mayor rango le hace la vida de cuadritos a Yusuke, por haberse metido en su mision, un circo de chicos con poderes espirituales, una chica lo hizo quedar mal ante todo el colegio, ¡¿sera esta su venganza!...cap 7 al fin!
1. El N° 1

Hohoemi no Bakudan

By: Shiko Tendo

N.A.: tengo una muñeca vestida de azul, con su camisita y su canesú, la lleve al paseo y se me costicó la tengo en la cama con mucho dolor. Pobre muñeca, está enferma.

Captulo 1: El Nº 1

Era una noche fría y se presentía que algo malo iba a suceder, en la oscuridad inmersa se sentía la presencia de seres diferentes rondando; una estatua situada en el centro de un frondoso bosque, representaba a un hermoso zorro de1000 colas, que al parecer estaba envuelto en una especie de llamaradas y miraba al cielo con recelo, en su frente tenía la seña de una media luna, sus orejas estaban arqueadas, como si mirara con odio a alguien que hubiese estado hace ya mucho tiempo en ese sitio, con una pata alzada parecía haberse estado preparando para atacar, y su boca, sin mostrar los colmillos, se estiraba hacia delante como queriendo gemir un aullido.

-...fue hace ya tanto...-suspira una joven que se encontraba a los pies de esa gran roca en donde se alzaba esa estatua; se reacomoda la mochila y dando la espalda se retira-...vámonos Haiiro, nos queda mucho por recorrer...-la joven llama a un lobo de color gris plateado que se había quedado sentado en donde se encontraba ella anteriormente y aun miraba la estatua, este se levanta después de sollozar y se dirige a donde está ella, siguiéndola desde la espalda.

* * *

En un lugar muy profundo y oscuro de la prisión del mundo espiritual, un pequeño cuarto lleno de oscuridad se encontraba un hermosa urna China de extrañas inscripciones y con un sello en su tapa quecomienza a brillar, los cuatro sellos que se encontraban a su alrededor hacen lo mismo, lanzando rayos hacia el sello de en medio; se encontraba flotando en el centro de la oscura habitación, todo el piso estaba cubierto de agua en la cual no se notaba cual era su profundidad. 

Unos rayos que provenían del sello comienzan a iluminar la habitación mientras poco a poco se comienzan a detener, pero el sello se estaba desgastando, la figura del escrito se notaba borrosa.

El rey Enma se encontraba caminando por los pasillos mientras los guardias se quedaban perplejos ante su presencia, unos de los guerreros de la tropa especial del mundo espiritual se encontraba guiándolo sin intercambiar ni una palabra, solo caminaban, hasta que llegaron a la última parte del pasillo, en donde se encontraba un inmensa puerta, incluso 100 veces mas grande que Enma; las puertas se abrieron ante ellos y a esa pequeña habitación donde se encontraba la urna China, se iluminó solo como la luz de la puerta que señalaba el suelo, aun mas, la oscuridad reinaba en ese lugar.

-...Entonces es cierto...-Enma se queda mirando la urna sin acercarse-...estuvo bien el haberla mandado a esa misión...-suspira

De pronto comienzan nuevamente los rayos mientras que la urna se comenzaba romper, el guerrero que lo acompaaba se puso enfrente de el para protegerlo; de la urna salió una sombra enorme, mientras que de los sellos salían rayos bajos, que no tenían poder, después de esto un polvo cayó al suelo y se derramó sobre el agua haciendo humo, mientras se escuchaba una carcajada.

En todo el Reikai se escuchaban las alarmas de emergencia, mientras soldados se preparaban para atacar en ese mismo sitio.

-...¿qué es lo que sucede!...-pregunta Botan quien sale de la habitación de receso

-...¡Botan, es una emergencia, tienes que venir conmigo, rápido!...-dice Koenma quien aparece seguido de Ogry

-...¡si, señor!...-sale corriendo detrás de él

* * *

Yusuke se encontraba recostado en la terraza del colegio, mientras dormía placidamente, la clases ya habían empezado como hace mas de media hora y él todavía se encontraba ahí, no le importaba después de todo. Se escuchaban unos estruendos, como si alguien estuviera cambiando de lugar los muebles pesado. 

Yusuke se levantó de su lugar muy extrañado mirando para todas partes mientras escuchaba esos ruidos, parecían muy extraños.

-...¿una tormenta?...-se pregunta entrañado mientras veía el cielo con rayos negros que salían de unas inmensas nubes rojas

-...?Urameshi!...-llega Kuwabara corriendo-...¡hasta que te encuentro!...-

-...¿qué quieres Kuwabara?...-pregunta Yusuke sin tomarle importancia

-...¿te has dado cuenta de la tormenta?...-

-...si y que tiene eso...-responde Yusuke mientras se comporta quenimportista

-...es extraña¿qué acaso no lo sientes?...-Kuwabara fija la mirada en la tormenta

-...extraña?...-piensa Yusuke-...¿a que te refieres con eso?...-

-...los demás no se han dado cuenta de que está ahí...-indica Kuwabara

-...¿a que te refieres?...-

-...cuando comenté que había mal clima y señalé la tormenta, los demás parecieron no verla, además de eso, se siente una extraña presencia con solo mirarla...-contesta Kuwabara mientras se estremece cuando dice las últimas palabras

-...si dices eso...-dice Yusuke mientras también dirige la mirada a la tormenta-...yo también siento un poder extraño proveniente de aquel sitio...-

-...?chicos!...-Botan cae del cielo golpendose fuertemente contra el piso, se encontraba totalmente herida, algo muy extraño por que generalmente ella nunca se ha metido en batalla, ya no reaccionaba ni se levantaba, de seguro había usado todas sus energías.

-...¡Botan!...-Yusuke corrió y la cogió entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo

-...¡Botan¿qué sucedió¿te encuentras bien!...-exclama Kuwabara acercandose

-...el Reikai... la princesa ...-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, se desmayó

-...¡Botan, Botan!...-le llama Yusuke

-...¡Botan, despierta¿qué dijiste!...-dice Kuwabara

-...llevémosla a mi casa, ahí la podremos curar...-indica Yusuke

-...si...-asiente Kuwabara.

Yusuke levanta a Botan entre sus brazos para así llevrsela de ahí, algo raro había pasado en el Reikai, pero por que razón nombra a una princesa, que tenía que ver eso con el Reikai, se lo preguntaría mas tarde cuando despertase.

Ya eran casi dos horas desde que habían llegado con Botan a casa de Yusuke donde la habían curado, Yusuke se encontraba con Kayko a quien había avisado de la condición de Botan y se había hecho presta a ayudar a curarla, Kuwabara había salido a buscar a los demás chicos para que vinieran a verla, de seguro que era alguna importante misión que les tendran que asignar.

-...ya llegué y traje a Kurama conmigo, pero lamentablemente no sabemos en donde se encuentra Hiei...-indica Kuwabara quien ingresa de improvisto a la habitacin en donde tenían a Botan recostada en inconsciente

-...ha despertado?...-pregunta Kurama

-...todavía no...-niega Kayko

-...me preocupa...-comenta Yusuke-...ella llegó mal herida, es seguro que algo ha pasado en el reikai...-

-...espero que no sea nada malo...-dice Kuwabara fijándose como Kayko curaba a Botan

* * *

En una estación del metro en el centro de Tokio se veía una acumulación de personas y en el centro de esa acumulación se veían sobresalir sobre sus cabezas unos diabolos los cuales se veían con gran determinación y en una precipitada caída dejaron de ascender, las personas aplaudieron y se disiparon, de entre todos sale una niña agradeciendo la atención mientras tenía el diabolo entre sus manos, era alta, delgada, de piel leche agria, sus ojos cafeses y el cabello negro, largo y suelto, tenía una falda y blusa muy disparejas, y sonreía alegremente cada ves que un niño la señalaba con gran entusiasmo de ilusión al ver los trucos que hacía. 

-wof, wof-un lobo se encontraba a su lado

-...¡Haiiro!...-sonríe la niña mientras se acerca a acariciarle la cabeza

-...hola Shunichi...-sonríe la joven que siempre acompaña al lobo

-...hola Nadeshiko...-saluda Shunichi mientras le sonríe

Pronto se encontraban caminando en dirección a un apartamento que se encontraba en el mismo edificio en donde vive Yusuke, suben las escaleras haciendo una competencia mientras el lobo las seguía muy extasiado de la emoción por jugar, iban riendo mientras se hacían bromas en otro idioma mientras suban las escaleras, en el mismo piso en donde vive Yusuke se detienen y pasan de largo la puerta de la familia Urameshi mientras ríen.

-...que bueno que estas de regreso, haces falta en la compañía...-comenta Shunichi mientras se sienta en un mueble

-...yo también extrañaba estar aquí...-dice Nadeshiko mientras de la cocina saca una soda helada y la abre mientras va tomandola se acerca a la sala y se sienta en el sofá de frente a la tv, se inclina hacia delante mientras se resbala en el filo y queda sentada en el suelo, justo al lado de su hermana a quien solo le veía las piernas, Haiiro se acerca y recuesta su cabeza sobra el abdomen de Nadeshiko.

-...dime¿ya resolviste el misterio?...-pregunta Shunichi

-...estoy a punto...-responde Nadeshiko dejando a un lado la soda-...y no es misterio, es caso...-

-...si no lo has resuelto, por que regresas, no crees que deberas estar tratando de resolverlo...-interrumpe Shunichi

-...he venido, por que no quiero alejarme de la compañía, son mi familia, además sabes que pronto nos tendremos que mudar?...-mira la reacción de Shunichi-...nos vamos a Kyoto...-sonríe

-...?qué dices!...-exclama Shunichi totalmente sorprendida

-...quiero pedir la ayuda de Aidan, el sabe muchas cosas sobre este caso y mas cuando las cosas se han complicado...-suspira Nadeshiko y vuelve a tomar de su soda-...tendremos cuatro funciones antes de irnos a Kyoto...-

-...¡AVANDONAREMOS LA COMPAÑÍA!...-dice Shunichi furiosa

-...¡no, claro que no¡no te he dicho que son como mi familia!...-comenta Nadeshiko mirando la reacción de su hermana

-...entonces...-

-...solo iremos de viaje un tiempo para resolver este caso, por eso la compañía se muda a Kyoto, casi todos los de la compañía son iguales a nosotras, solo que esta ves tenemos que ir un poco mas lejos para poder resolver este caso, además...-enfoca los ojos-...no quiero que ellos se entrometan...-presiona la lata hasta hacerla añicos entre sus manos

-...me das miedo...-susurra Shunichi

-...bueno, por ahora me voy a tomar un buen baño antes de ir a dar la siguiente función...-se levanta y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran las habitaciones

-...yo no me imagino una vida normal fuera de la carpa...-suspira Shunichi

Se ve una increble carpa que se encontraba iluminaba increblemente desde fuera, mientras había gran alboroto por la entrada de los espectadores quien hacían una larga fila afuera de la boletería, unos ocho niños de entre 6 a 10 años se encontraban a las afueras y por los lados llamando la atención del publico vestidos de forma llamativa como si fueran los pequeos payasos de las funciones, hacían increbles malabares, y saltaban con gran agilidad dando increíbles espectáculos en el aire mientras sonreían y animaban al publico.

-...¡bienvenidos sean todos!...-sonríe una de las niñas que apenas mostraba tener unos 8 o 9 años de edad, pero que era muy ágil y hábil con toda clase de trucos y malabares

-...hola Kirita...-sonre Nadeshiko al pasar por enfrente de ella con su mochila en la espalda.

-...¡Shiko-chan!...-se emociona

-...¡shhhh... no dejes tu puesto!...-le reprende mientras le da unas palmadas en la cabeza y se dirige tras bastidores.

-...¡te deseo suerte!...-grita la pequeña

-...-Nadeshiko no dice nada, solo hace unas señas con la mano

-...adiós Kirita, que tengan suerte atrayendo espectadores!...-dice Shunichi mientras corre para alcanzar a su hermana.

-...¡y tu también!...-responde la pequea.

-...¡NOOO!...-se despierta Botan mientras se levanta bruscamente de donde está y sale corriendo

-...¡Botan, no puedes levantarte!...-dice Kayko mientras va tras ella

-...¡es muy importante, es un mensaje sobre su misión!...-indica Botan mientras sigue, pero luego se cae de rodillas

-...¿un mensaje para Yusuke?...-pregunta Kayko

-...¿qué sucede?...-pegunta Kuwabara saliendo al pasillo seguido de los demás.

-...dice que tiene un mensaje sobre una misión...-avisa Kayko

-...¿otra misión?...-dice Yusuke totalmente hastiado

-...para ti no es...-Botan se queda mirando a Yusuke-... es para... el detective espiritual principal...-indica mientras se levanta del suelo y se dirige a la puerta.

-...¿hay otro detective?...-pregunta Yusuke sorprendido

-...si, el mejor que tenemos...-suspira mientras se apoya a la pared-...pero no es tiempo de comentarlo, tienen que ayudarme a llegar a él...-indica mientras sale, todos asienten.

Minutos mas tarde se encontraban en frente de la carpa del espectculo Du Soleit, se escuchaba silencio a su alrededor mientras se veían acercarse unas sombras que pronto se distinguan como Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukimura y Botan quien era ayudada a caminar por la última.

-...si querían ver la función lamento decirles que llegan tarde...-avisa un niño de 10 años que se encontraba apoyado a un pilar al lado de Kirita.

-...Estamos buscando a Hiiraguisawa...-indica Botan

-...-el niño se la queda viendo un rato-...Kirita...-

-...¿si?...-responde la niña

-...llévala tras bastidores, aunque creo que no va a encontrar a Hiiraguisawa...-indica el niño.

-...¿qué hacen aquí niños?...-pregunta un joven que se encontraba con una gran túnica negra que lo cubría totalmente, su cabello era de color gris platinado, mientras la cara la tenía totalmente manchada de color azul y rojo, sus ojos relucientes de color azul, y la poca piel que no estaba manchada de maquillaje era blanca como leche.

-...¿quién eres?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...mi nombre es Aidan Brook...-se presenta el joven muy cordialmente, de pronto se escucha una increble canción de fondo y espadas chocando-...soy uno de los acróbatas del Du Soleit...-se presenta-...Hiiraguisawa se encuentra dentro, será mejor que esperes en los bastidores, se está preparando para su salida...-responde y se retira

-...hermano, este era el turno de Nichi¿verdad?...-pregunta Kirita

-...si...-asiente Aidan mientras ingresa al escenario.

-...será mejor ir...-indica Kurama

-...si, es lo mejor...-asiente Yusuke

-...este circo me da escalofríos...-tiembla Kuwabara

-...sigamos...-dice Botan

-...si...-asiente Kayko

Entraron siguiendo al niño que se habían encontrado fuera, el no se detuvo siguió hacia delante ingresando en una gran habitación, justo por el pasillo se encontraba una gran puerta que daba al escenario, cuando pasaron se quedaron estáticos viendo un momento, habían unos chicos que saltaban de un lado al otro, con tanta precisión, parecía muy fácil, por otra parte unas mujeres se encontraba dando vueltas en el aire suspendidas por unas telas, mientras que unos dos hombres, uno de ellos lo reconocieron como Aidan quien ahora tenía una mascara en la otra mitad del rostro, se encontraba entre los columpios saltando de un lado al otro, combatiendo con espada a un enemigo vestido de negro con quien intercambiaba miradas, la música era perfecta para ese tipo de actuación, ahora solo se sostenían de una cuerda y estaban suspendidos en el aire balanceándose como si fuera un juego, pero haciendo enfrentamiento espada y látigo, de pronto la música cambia, y en el centro aparece una hermosa mujer, alta y delgada, que tenía el cabello cogido en una coleta alta, cabello color negro y rayitos blancos al igual que el cerquillo, su rostro estaba pintado como mariposa, mientras llevaba una corona con tiara y pendiente y un mascara que tapaba parte de su frente al igual que un ojo y mejilla, estaba vestida de color negro, las que la iluminaban desde abajo.

De pronto los chicos caen y el sombrero del segundo cae dejando ver un cabello rubio corto y peinado, las puntas de este eran de color rojo, sonrió y cayó parado sobre lo que parecían hilos al igual que Aidan, la música sesó y solo iluminaron a la chica, quien comenzó a cantar...

_"Totoeba, doko made modorebaii... oshiete..._

_Subetewa, itami wo tomonau hodo... azaya ka..._

_Hontou wa... wakeaeru mono..._

_Nante nai kara... furi kaerare tada..."_

Todo terminó, la chica ya no se encontraba en el suelo, había dejado tirado su vestido, pero ahora se encontraba corriendo entre las cuerdas invisibles de arriba, mientras Aidan ahora estaba arriba encima de uno de los columpios, meciéndose entre ellos, le otro joven estaba saltando entre las líneas invisibles mientras con el látigo se agarra del columpio que acababa de dejar Aidan.

-...increíble¿verdad?...-comenta la misma niña que se había retirado con Aidan.

-...que haces aquí!...-pregunta Kayko

-...vivo aquí, este es mi hogar..-responde la niña

-...ya veo...-dicen todos

-...mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nikita Brook, hermana menor de Aidan...-sonríe-...tienen que seguirme, o sino se perderán en el anfiteatro, esto es muy grande...-comienza a caminar

-...crees que podamos ver a Hiiraguisawa?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...en este momento creo que no...-responde la pequeña que caminaba confiadamente por los pasillos-...por favor, esperen aquí!...-indica una gran sala con muebles que se encontraba atrás del anfiteatro-...de seguro pronto se darán cuenta que terminó el espectáculo, eso ha de ser dentro de diez minutos cuando el Maestro salga a despedir a los espectadores...-dice al salir por la misma puerta.

-...esto es raro...-susurra Kurama-...¿por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?...-pregunta a Botan

-...Hiiraguisawa es el detective espiritual número 1, el mas importante, a el se le asignan las misiones mas terribles y difciles que solo son informadas en secreto por el mismo Enma-dayo-sama en persona...-indica Botan

-...entonces significa que hay mas detectives del mundo espiritual...-dice Yusuke

-...son 12 detectives contándote a ti, y con Hiiraguisawa serían 13...-responde Botan

-...¿enserio son tantos?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...aunque el Ningenkai parezca muy pequeño, en realidad está dividido en cinco áreas que son muy grandes dimensiones...-explica Botan-...en los lados mas difíciles tenemos tres detectives encargados de controlar situaciones con Youkais peligrosos, que son los mas fuertes que se han visto, en los mas poblamos y con mas dificultades tenemos a tres divididos en otros dos áreas, tú estas en una de esas Yusuke... junto con otro detective que se encuentra asignado en China y otro mas que está en Korea... por último solo queda uno, quien es Hiiraguisawa, quien se encarga de la última área, en donde están todos los secretos del Ningenkai...- termina

-...entonces eso significa que todas las luchas que hemos tenido han sido mínimas...-comenta Kurama

-...¿las luchas que hemos tenido, todas las batallas, todo lo que nos hemos esforzado, habría sido pan comido para Hiiraguisawa!...-exclama Kuwabara

-...entonces, si es tan fuerte como dices que es...-Yusuke llama la atención-...quisiera conocerlo...-

-...pero Yusuke...-

-...¿qué noticias traes Botan?...-interrumpe una voz desde la puerta, la cual ahora se encontraba abierta, tranquilamente ingresa la misma chica que había cantado en el acto, tenía la capa nuevamente puesta, se acerca a donde están sentados; se quita la capa y la deja a un lado, doblada, luego se sienta mientras mira a Botan quien estaba a su lado

-...¡hay..-exclama Botan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-...que bueno es verte!...-se hecha a llorar encima de ella

-...si, yo también me alegro...-dice mostrando una bonita sonrisa

-...¡queremos ver a Hiiraguisawa!...-exclama Yusuke

-...ven conmigo...-la joven se levanta mientras ayuda a Botan a hacer lo mismo, se retira hacia la puerta y sale en dirección contraria al escenario.

-...oye, espéranos!...-los chicos salen detrás de ellas

Después de caminar un rato detrás de Botan y la chica, llegaron hasta un camerino multiple que ahora solo se encontraba con Aidan, Nikita y otros tres chicos, uno de ellos, el que lucha contra Aidan.

-...hola...-saluda Aidan, quien bebía una soda, ahora, aunque todavía tena el traje rojo y azul, ya no tenía ningún antifaz y su rostro estaba limpio, era muy apuesto, sus cabellos estaban mojados y ahora eran de un color castaño casi tirando a rubio.

-...gracias por avisarme...-dice Nadeshiko fríamente mientras pasa de largo, sienta a Botan en una silla a un lado de ella, quien se sienta frente a un espejo y comienza a quitarse los aretes, la tiara y el antifaz, para luego soltarse el cabello.

-...¡oye¿dónde está Hiiraguisawa!...-pregunta Yusuke quien se pone detrás de ella mientras Nadeshiko con una toalla en la cara se quita el maquillaje; al sacarse la toalla, se lo queda mirando, tenía un rostro limpio y hermoso, blanco como nieve, mientras sus ojos tenían un tono café verdosos, se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

-...yo soy Hiiraguisawa Nadeshiko...-responde mientras abre una llave a su lado y mete la cabeza, mientras destila color blanco, al sacarla de ahí, se sacudió y luego le tiraron una toalla para que se secase, su cabello, de negro, había cambiado a color azul marino.

-...¡eres tu!...-exclaman sorprendidos.

-...¿acaso no puedo ser yo un detective espiritual?...-pregunta mientras se recoge el cabello en un bulto mal recogido que se soltaban varios cabellos-... era de esperarse... pues la mayora de detectives espirituales también son mujeres...-indica mientras se remanga el traje blanco-... no siempre resulta ser como se esperaba...-

-...Shiko...-le llama una chica de cabellos largos negro con rayitos rojos, que estaba del otro lado-...toma!...-le lanza una soda

-...gracias Hatsumono!...-le hace de la mano

-...dime que haces de regreso tan pronto...-exclama Botan

-...el Reikai ha sido destruido y profanado...-indica Nadeshiko, mientras se quitaba las mayas de los pies-...si ya lo se...-

-...entonces como es que te encuentras tan fresca!...-

-...mi deber es otro, Enma-dayo-sama me lo dijo personalmente, que no importa lo que le suceda al Reikai y a él, que yo siguiera con mi deber...-responde

-...entonces que haces aquí!...-

-...ya la encontré...-indica mientras se levanta bruscamente

-...?qué!...-exclama Botan

-...¿de que se trata todo esto?...-pregunta Yusuke desesperado sin entender nada

-...solo debo resolver unas últimas cuestiones antes de dar por terminada la misión y encargarme del problema en el Reikai...-suspira Nadeshiko mientras busca en su maleta

-...¿nos podran explicar de que demonios hablan!...-exclama Kuwabara quien se encontraba un poco desesperado.

-...Solo te digo una cosa Urameshi...-Nadeshiko se dirige a Yusuke-...esta es mi misión y no quiero que un novato presumido como tú la esté arruinando, así que no te entrometas...-lo mira amenazadoramente, para luego retirarse.

-...Señorita Nadeshiko, no se preocupe, que a Yusuke le toca otra misión...-indica Botan mientras ella cierra la puerta.

-...Botan...-le llama Aidan, todos se fijaron en el y se lo quedaron viendo por un largo rato-...nos mantendremos en contacto...-se retira

-...no se preocupe que a ellos se les asignará otra misión...-dice Botan antes de que Aidan cerrara la puerta

* * *

Yusuke se había puesto de muy mal humor después de escuchar las palabras de Hiiraguisawa, sabía que era un detective novato, pero no era para tratarlo de esta forma, que se creía esa mujer en tratarlo así, además, puede ser cierto que en alguno de sus casos haya salido vivo de pura casualidad o por suerte, pero aún así, el seguía creyendo que daba lo mejor de si para resolver las misiones que le eran encomendadas. 

Botan y Kayko se habían ido ya que la primera no se sentía muy bien, así que los chicos se quedaron inspeccionando el parque ya que como les haba dicho Botan podría estar infestado de demonios salidos del Mekai que podrían atacar a cualquier humano que se les cruzase.

-...?quién anda ah!...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...son ustedes...-comenta Hiei quien sale de entre la copa de un árbol

-...hasta que apareces Hiei...-dice Yusuke bajando la defensiva

-...los estaba esprando...-responde sin dejar de mirarlos seriamente

-...estas aquí por lo del Reikai¿verdad?...-pregunta Kurama

-...si, me he encontrado con un montón de demonios de bajo poder, se me hacía extraño que anduvieran fuera del Mekai hasta que noté el extraño aspecto del cielo...-indica Hiei

-...yo pensé que nunca te encontraríamos...-comenta Kuwabara

-...claro, tus ojos humanos no te permiten ver los que está mas allá...-indica Hiei sarcásticamente

-...?qué estas diciendo!...-exclama Kuwabara indignado-...¡pero si tengo mejor visión que tú!...-

-...miren eso...-Yusuke interrumpe señalando hacia un parque de diversiones

-...¿qué es lo que sucede?...-pregunta Kuwabara al darse cuenta que todos prestaban atención a ese preciso lugar, de donde provenían unas extrañas luces que brillaban y saltaba de diferentes colores

-...¿son demonios?...-pregunta Hiei

-...eso creo...-responde Kurama

Todos los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente de donde provenía todo ese estruendo, mientras en el parque de diversiones, una silueta se encontraba parada justo entre las rieles de la montaña rusa.

-...¡Rayos¿por qué me metes en estas cosas hermana!...-exclama mientras mira atentamente como los chicos del Reikai Tantei entraban en el parque de diversiones.

-...¿de donde habrán provenido esas luces?...-se pregunta Yusuke en voz alta mientras mantenía la guardia y miraba para todos lados.

-...me parece extraño, al parecer no hay nadie cerca...-comenta Kuwabara mientras pasa por en frente de unos estantes de comida

-...pero debe de haber alguien o sino como es que vimos esas luces...-inquiere Kurama

-...al parecer solo nos querían atraer hasta aquí...-dice Hiei mientras mira hacia el suelo en donde se encontraba una lata, de la cual sala humo y unos cuantos destellos de colores.

-...ya veo...-Yusuke se agacha para recoger la lata, esta de pronto explota provocando densas nubes de humo.

-...Jajaja...-escuchan una risa

-...¿quién está ahí?...-pregunta Kurama mientras se cubre el rostro al igual que los demás, no pudieron ver quien era, apenas se veía una sombra que se encontraba a lo lejos, sobre ellos, como guindada de cabeza.

-...¡ahí estas!...-Hiei trato de alcanzarla y traspasarla con su espada, pero no pasó nada, siguió de largo y la sombra no se desvaneció

-...¿qué es lo que sucede?...-exclama Yusuke

-...desapareció, así no mas!...-exclama Kuwabara sorprendido

-...al parecer nos enfrentamos con alguien sumamente fuerte, sus habilidades de ninja son sorprendentes...-comenta Kurama mientras el humo se disipa

-...la próxima vez no se me va a escapar...-dice Hiei mientras envaina su espada.

-...rayos, perdí el equilibrio, me golpee muy fuerte la cara...-decía mientras se trataba de levanta del piso-...ouch!...-la habían pisado

El humo ya se estaba disipando, aunque aún cubría el piso y no se podía distinguir los pies y menos los obstáculos.

-...un escalón?...-pregunta Kurama al sentir bajar de algo, mientras Hiei se lo quedó viendo extrañado, el también había sentido haber bajado un piso

-...¿pasa algooooo!...-preguntó Yusuke al momento que caía al suelo de boca

-...¡Urameshi¿estas bien!...-pregunta Kuwabara al verlo tirado en el piso

-...si, al parecer tropecé con algo...-indica mientras toca lo que está en el piso y siente curvas-...¿qué es esto?...-pregunta en voz alta mientras lo seguía tocando

-...-su rostro no era nada contento-...maldito pervertido...-masculló entre dientes

-...¿qué encontraste?...-pregunta Hiei mientras todos se acercan para ver mejor

-...al parecer es...-al momento que Yusuke levantó la mano se encontraron solo con una mascarilla de color negro

-...¿una mascarilla?...-se pregunta Kurama

-...que raro, yo sentí otra cosa...-indica Yusuke

-...rayos, me van a atrapar...-decía mientras aún seguía acostada boca arriba a unos tres pasos de los chicos

-...si quieres te ayudo a buscar...-Kuwabara se agachó para comenzar a buscar a ciegas entre el humo que al pasar el tiempo se iba disipando

-..nooo...-susurró mientras se movía a un lado escapando de la mano de Kuwabara que estaba a punto de tocarle el rostro, ahora boca abajo se movía como un gusano para poder escapar.

El humo se había comenzado a disipar y ahora se podía notar el suelo, que estaba con marcas de alguien que haba escapado arrastrandose como un gusano.

-...miren eso...-indica Kurama mientras comenzaba a seguir las marcas.

-...de que son?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...al parecer de algún gusano...-indica Kuwabara

-...Kuwabara, no existen gusanos de ese tamao...-indica Yusuke

-...lo se, pero que tal si se trata de una Boa constrictor que escapó del Zoolgico...-comenta temiendo lo peor.

-...cerca de aquí no hay ningún Zoolgico...-responde Kurama

-...entonces vino de la cañería...-dice mientras señala un agujero

-...no seas asqueroso...-exclama Yusuke

-...veamos que tenemos aquí...-escuchan una voz a sus espaldas

-...¿quién eres?...-pregunta Kurama sin darse vuelta

-...no importa mi nombre...-se acerca caminando hacia donde se encuentran ellos-...solo quiero que me devuelvan mi mascarilla...-extiende la mano hacia Yusuke quien tenía la mascarilla aún en su mano

Todos se quedaron viendo a la chica, debía de tener unos 13 o 14 años, era joven, bien fina, delgada y alta, se notaba que entrenaba durante toda su vida, por las formas de su cuerpo, que deberan ser de una mujer y no tan subdesarrolladas, aunque se veía aun en crecimiento, senotaba que no se desarrollara mas.

-...¿qué quieres?...-pregunta Hiei

-...solo vengo a retar a Urameshi...-indica mientras señala a Yusuke

-...si eso es lo que quieres me vendra bien una batalla...-sonríe Yusuke mientras le avienta la mascarilla, ella la toma entre sus manos y la coloca a un lado de su cinturón

-...muy bien, comenzamos cuando quieras...-dice la chica mientras se recoge bien el cabello que anteriormente lo llevaba suelto.

-...por favor, no vallas a llorar después de que termine contigo...-comenta Yusuke al ponerse en defensiva

-...no te preocupes...-sonríe-...haré todo lo posible...-se pone a la defensiva-...y disculpa...-

-...si?...-

-...si es posible, podrías utilizar tu Rei Gan?...-le pregunta

-...estas segura, por que por mi no hay problema...-indica Yusuke

-...Yusuke, pinsalo bien, mira que ella es mujer...-comenta Kuwabara

-...si, lo se...-contesta Yusuke

-...también le pido que no tenga trato de cortesía conmigo, quiero que me trate como trataría a su peor enemigo...-pide de favor como tomándolo por broma

-...¿estas segura?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...si...-sonríe nuevamente, como sin tomarle mucha importancia-...¿comenzamos?...-su mirada había cambiado a una muy fíra, que inspiraba miedo, parecía arpía.

-...claro...-asiente Yusuke

-...estabién...-la chica miró a Yusuke, ninguno se movía, solo se miraban, de pronto la chica se encontraba a un lado de el, había corrido rápido, se sintió un zumbido, muy raro, no pasó ni medio segundo cuando notó que ese zumbido se acercaba, afortunadamente agachó la cabeza, algo había pasado volando cerca de él y lo habra derribado, se haba dado cuenta justo a tiempo.

-...veo que eres hábil...-comenta mientras Yusuke mira a la joven que tenía dos varas en sus manos, las dos conectadas por un fino hilo negro, las levantó sobre su cabeza y las extendió para que el hilo quedara recto; Yusuke se dio cuenta que algo caía rápidamente, era lo que había tratado de golpearlo, se trataba de algo de color celeste que llamaba mucho la atención, la chica bajo las varas y con unos simples movimientos, pero increbles a la ves, mantuvo rodando esa cosas sobre el hilo, mientras lo lanzaba al aire y regresaba al mismo lugar, Yusuke pareca hipnotizado

-...es increble...-exclama Kuwabara mientras mira con fascinación los trucos de la chica, todos se encontraba mirando el pequeño objeto que subía y bajada, inclusive Hiei se encontraba encantado con el espectáculo.

-...un Diabolo...-indica Kurama-...¡Yusuke ten cuidado¡no dejes que te alcance con el diabolo!...-

-...¿qué dices Kurama?...-pregunta Yusuke distrayéndose, dio un tremendo salto, para ver como el piso era demolido por un diabolo que regresaba con su dueña.

-...esto es un diabolo...-indica la chica mientras se acerca con el diabolo en la mano, Yusuke aprovechó esto para atacar, pero la chica dio varios pasos atrás y realizó unos movimientos de agilidad, dio un salto y ahora se encontraba encima de las rieles de la montaña rusa.

-...eres muy hábil...-comenta Yusuke

-...no, tu eres lo mas lento que he visto en mi vida...-dice mientras lo señala acusadoramente-...por dios, hasta el principiante mas novato del maestro podría vencerte...-suspira-...me has decepcionado, te creía mas fuerte...-

-...¡oye, que estas tratando de decir!...-exclama Yusuke mientras ya llegaba hasta donde se encontraba ella escalando entre los barandales

-...¡que!...-exclama la chica mas decepcionada aún-...¡no me digas que ni siquiera puedes llegar hasta aquí sin esforzarte escalando, no puedes simplemente saltar desde el suelo!...-

-...¡oye, espera un momento!...-le interrumpe Yusuke

-...¡valla, pero que debilucho me ha tocado!...-hablaba consigo misma

-...sabes, ya me estas cansando...-indica Yusuke mientras se prepara para atacar

-...tu también me estas cansando a mi, pero que mas da, solo me queda seguir luchando...-sonríe la chica

-...ahora será mas difcil...-Yusuke se abalanzó sobre ella y la comenzó a dar golpes y patadas, los cuales ella esquivaba con mucha facilidad

-...¡vamos Urameshi, gana!...-gritaba Kuwabara para dar ánimos, mientras Kurama y Hiei miraban atentamente la pelea.

-...ella está a un nivel mucho mas avanzado que Yusuke...-comenta Kurama

-...se nota claramente, ella en cualquier momento podría vencerlo...-dice Hiei sin quitarle la vista a la batalla

-...¿a que se refieren?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...a que ella está esperando a que Yusuke utilice el Rei Gan...-indica Kurama

-...?qué!...-exclama Kuwabara

-...al parecer, ya lo tenía pensado desde el principio...-suspira Kurama-...por eso la han de planeado...-

-...¿enserio, pues yo no la había notado...-comenta Kuwabara

-...en realidad eres un idiota...-dice Hiei provocando a Kuwabara

-...oye!...-le reclama

Yusuke seguía atacando sin tener resultado, no la alcanzaba, sintió que la había golpeado, pero de pronto ya no se encontraba a su lado, estaba delante de ella, muy lejos.

-...?qué te pasa? Acaso te estas rindiendo!...-pregunta Yusuke

-...no, solo que si te golpeo de cerca podría partirte en dos...-sonríe mientras comienza a mover su diabolo en forma diferentes provocando mas fricción.

-...¡rayos!...-Yusuke se dio cuenta que iba enserio, se trataba de una técnica especial, ahora tendría que usar su Rei Gan para salvarse el pellejo.

Se concentración fue rápida, porque pronto se dio cuenta que el diabolo ya estaba siendo dirigido hacia donde el se encontraba, no tubo tiempo de pensar en que dirección mandar su poder o como usarlo para que no causara mas daño ya que solo quería vencer a esa chica.

-...?Rei Gan!...-dijo en el momento en que lanzaba su ataque; chocó fuertemente con el diabolo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el Rei Gan estaba desapareciendo, ahora ya no quedaba nada y el diabolo siguió su camino hasta donde Yusuke se encontraba parado, tubo que saltar para poder salvarse ya que el diabolo golpeó contra los rieles haciendo caer el juego completamente, dejando solo escombros en donde haba sido con anterioridad la montaña rusa.

-...¡hay no, mi diabolo!...-exclamó la chica mientras se acercaba a los escombros a buscar su diabolo, movía las rocas mientras lo buscaba desesperadamente-...¡mi diabolo, mi diabolo!...-repetía

-...agh...-Yusuke comenzó a respirar muy agitado, había gastado mas energía tratando de hacer el Rei Gan tan rápido que ahora no poda ni siquiera moverse, se sentía muy cansado, pero aún mas se levantó y trató de caminar hacia donde se encontraba la chica

-...hay, ya te encontré!...-sonrió mientras levantaba unas cuantas rocas del suelo y sacaba su diabolo de ese lugar-...¿ah?...-se dio cuenta que Yusuke se encontraba detrás de ella-...no me digas que todavía te quedan fuerzas!...-exclama

-...no me derrotarás tan fcilmente...-dice mientras se pone a la defensiva

-...hay, veo que eres muy persistente...-suspira mientras se coloca el diabolo a una lado de las varillas en su cinturón.

Yusuke comenzó a atacar pero muy débilmente, ya que solo comenzó a dar golpes con sus puños, varias veces le parecía que ella se desvanecía ante sus ojos, pero aun estaba allí, de un momento a otro la traspasó. Ella se encontraba ahora a un lado de él y con un ligero golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente, solo lo miró caer al suelo tan cansado y le faltaba mucho el aire.

-...oigan!...-llama a los demás-...será mejor que se lo lleven y lo entrenen muy bien, todavía es un debilucho...-comenta mientras se retira caminando tranquilamente.

* * *

Nadeshiko se encontraba sentada al filo del balcón de su apartamento, miraba atentamente las nubes que ahora estaban cubriendo totalmente el cielo, se sentía muy frustrada, pero no tenía que mostrar esa debilidad por que o sino perdera y no quiere que eso pase. 

-...escuchaste Shiko?...-pregunta Shunichi desde el baño, ella había llegado hace poco, ahora se encontraba bañándose, pero mientras lo hacía también era capas de conversar con Nadeshiko (habilidades femeninas, jeje).

-...si...-asiente mientras fija su mirada en quienes recién llegaban, Kuwabara llevaba cargado a Yusuke en sus hombros, iban seguidos de Kurama y Hiei, al parecer se dirigían al apartamento de la familia Urameshi.

-...Tai Dama...-se escucha en la entrada mientras se cierra la puerta

-...¿...-Nadeshiko mira hacia la puerta y se encuentra con una mujer idéntica a ella, pero que tenía el cabello corto, muy corto, los mismo ojos, cuerpo muy delgado, al mismo tiempo era una persona muy alta.

-...hola...-sonríe mientras se la queda viendo en la entrada

-...Maru-chan...-Nadeshiko corre desde el balcón y se abraza al joven que era mucho mas alto que ella

-...yo tambin me alegro de verte Shiko-chan...-dice mientras la abraza

-...?por qué tanto alboroto!...-Shunichi sale en toalla y se queda mirando al recién llegado

-...hola chibi...-saluda mientras coloca su mano sobre su cabeza despeinándola

-...y este cuando llego?...-pregunta Shunichi mientras lo mira entrar a la cocina

-...eso no importa, solo vengo a decirles que tenemos de plazo cuatro semanas antes de que los mundos se fusionen causando el caos total...-el chico se encontraba tomando una soda mientras mira a sus hermanas

-...¿por qué no avisaste que llegabas?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

-...vamos hermana, no crees que soy suficiente mayor para cuidarme yo solo...-sonríe al ver la expresión de desagrado de Shunichi

-...no, lo digo por que te tocar dormir en el sofá...-contesta Nadeshiko

-...?qué!...-exclama el chico incmodo-...vamos, somos gemelos, de seguro me podrás hacerme un espacio contigo en tu cama...-pide de favor

-...Mamoru, no dormimos en la misma cama desde que tenemos 7 años...-dice Nadeshiko

-...Shunichi, tu si me haces espacio verdad...-mira a la pequeña que aun seguía con la toalla puesta

-...?que, estas loco, pretendes pervertir a tu pequeña hermana, una inocente criatura!...-dice Shunichi-...¡no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!... snif, snif...-exclamaba mientras se hacía la dolida

-...ya que no es para tanto...-indica Mamoru mirándola en el suelo

-...entonces, no vas a dormir...-

-...en el sofá...-se emociona Mamoru interrumpindola

-...no, en mi cuarto...-responde mientras le niega la entrada a su habitación-...dormirás en el sofá...-

-...malas...-susurra Mamoru

-...ah, y Shunichi, acurdate que mañana comienzas clases en el instituto Sarasaki...-indica Nadeshiko

-...si, lo se... por eso me voy a dormir temprano...-responde por detrás de la puerta

-...¿te dijo algo?...-pregunta Mamoru

-...hasta ahora nada de nada...-responde Nadeshiko mientras se sienta en el sofá

-...pues me mandó a decirte que quería que le hicieras un favor...-indica Mamoru sentándose muy cómodamente a su lado

-...ya le he dicho que me lo debería decir en persona, para eso es que estoy aquí, para ayudarla como lo hizo mi padre...-dice Nadeshiko mientras se agacha un poco y acaricia la cabeza de Haiiro que se encontraba recostado en el suelo.

-...te pide que por favor vallas al Reikai y que recuperes los pergaminos...-Mamoru extiende sus manos y aplaude haciendo que Haiiro se levante y monte sus dos patas delanteras sobre sus piernas, comenzó a lamerlo y Mamoru lo acariciaba por detrás de las orejas

-...¿y que hay del Shinzajo?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

-...será entregado a un detective espiritual... se encargar de proteger el Shinzajo, luego recibirá la orden de entregárselo a su dueña... por ahora solo queda esperar, no puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que los mundos se fusionen, mientras tanto, hay que seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada estuviera pasando...-sonríe

-...entonces mañana participars en la última función que el Du Soleit va a mostrar en esta ciudad...-ordena Nadeshiko

-...entonces mañana entrenaré desde temprano...-

-...eso espero, por que mañana tengo que asistir a clases en la Preparatoria Hukoei...-Nadeshiko se levanta y se retira a su habitación

-...¿cuando cumplirás?...-pregunta Mamoru antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de su habitacin

-...en tres das...-cierra la puerta.

* * *

Yusuke abre lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en su habitacin, que estaba siendo iluminada por la luz del día, miró su reloj y faltaban 45 minutos para entrar a clases, miró a su alrededor y trató de recordar lo de anoche, era cierto, el había sido derrotado por una niña que al parecer no había tenido infancia por la forma en que se comportaba, no se sentía con ganas de ir al colegio, tal vez este día se ira de pinta. 

-...¡ya levántate Yusuke!...-dice su mamá al pasar por la puerta de su habitación

-...¡ya voy!...-responde en el momento que se levantaba para salir de la cama

Nadeshiko y Shunichi se encontraban saliendo de la casa, mientras Mamoru había quedado para recoger lo que quedaba del desayuno, Haiiro las acompañaba, ellas iban bajando las escaleras, Shunichi llevaba el mismo uniforme que usan en el instituto, solo que con la pañoleta de color celeste, Nadeshiko utilizaba una falda muy corta de cuadros color marrón, una camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata de color azul marino y un chaleco negro pegado al cuerpo, encima de este tenía un frac de color negro igual que el chaleco, su cabello lo llevaba suelto al igual que su hermana, lo único que las diferenciaba era que Nadeshiko tenía fleco y Shunichi no, además de que la primera era mas alta.

-...¿estas segura de que no te vas a perder?...-pregunta Nadeshiko al ver que Shunichi se desvía por otro lado

-...claro que no...-niega mientras se retira por ese callejón

-...ten cuidado...-le dice mientras la ve desaparecer entre ese oscuro callejón, Nadeshiko siguió su camino junto con Haiiro.

En el instituto Sarasaki todos se encontraban en sus salones y Yusuke había sido llevado hasta ahí siendo casi arrastrado por Kayko quien lo llevaba obligado, se encontraba sentado en su puesto y de muy mal humor, no quería que nadie lo molestara.

-...buenos días alumnos...-ingresa el profesor Takenaka seguido de Shunichi-...ella es una nueva alumna que se quedará por muy poco tiempo, su nombre es Shunichi Hiiraguisawa, viene de Tailandia...-luego le indica a Shunichi en donde debe sentarse, que era justo al lado de Yusuke

Todos los chicos comenzaron a murmurar cosas a su alrededor, mientras la veían pasar, ella no saludaba ni respondía a cualquier llamado que le hicieran solo se dirigió hacia su puesto.

-...ella no es la chica que trabaja en el circo ese... el que llegó hace 2 semanas...-susurra uno de los chicos

-...entonces es un fenmeno de circo...-responde otro

-...es muy linda...-decía una chica

-...si, pero trabaja en un circo, de seguro escapó de su casa...-indica otra chica.

Yusuke solo se la quedó mirando, le pareca muy conocida, solo la miraba, la miraba, a no ser que... espera un momento, eso es, es ella, la chica de anoche; se movió un poco haciendo caer una libreta de su mesa.

-...ah...-Shunichi se da cuenta de la libreta antes de pisarla, se agacha y la recoge-...toma...-se la extiende

-...tu eres...-Yusuke se la quedó viendo sin coger la libreta

-...no!...-exclama haciéndose un poco hacia atrás-...¡Yusuke Urameshi!...-exclama señalándolo con el dedo-...¡no puede ser¡es mi desdicha, me tocó en el mismo colegio, aunque en el mismo colegio hubiera sido tolerable, pero no en el mismo salón y uno al lado del otro!...-llamó toda la atencin del grupo.

-...¡oye, debería ser yo el molesto!...-le responde Yusuke

-...Jajaja!...-ríe irónicamente-...¡claro que deberías estar molesto¡anoche te di una muy buena paliza¡te derroté en un dos por tres y eso que estabas con todo tu grupo de amigos!...-contesta Shunichi, luego se retira a su asiento y se lo queda mirando, Yusuke estaba visiblemente molesto, ahora todos en el instituto sabían de su derrota con una chica de su misma edad, era la peor desgracia de mundo, a el nadie lo había derrotado y llega una chica y en unos minutos logra hacerlo añicos.

-...idiota...-dice entre dientes y luego le saca la lengua

-...argh!...-exclama Yusuke al ver esto y golpea molesto la mesa

En la hora del receso Yusuke se encontraba en la azotea maldiciendo, estaba solo y el cielo seguía cubrindose de la misma manera en que había notado el día anterior.

-...¡Yusuke¡Yusuke!...-escucha el llamado de Kayko pero no le responde, ella entra y se lo queda viendo algo molesta-...¡te estaba buscando Yusuke¿por qué no respondiste!...-

-...¡ya no molestes Kayko!...-responde Yusuke algo molesto

-...comprendo que estés molesto por como te hizo quedar la chica nueva en frente de todo tu curso... y el colegio, pero no es para que me trates de esta forma...-reclama Kayko

-...es que no se me quita la rabia!...-se levanta y se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando Kayko le detiene

-...¡Yusuke!...-le llama

-...si, y ahora que quieres?...-pregunta mostrando poca importancia

-...solo te quería mostrar esto, pensé que te ayudaría mucho...-dice mientras le mostraba una carpeta morada que tenía entre las manos

-...¿y de que se trata¿acaso son las respuestas del próximo examen?...-Yusuke se acerca con curiosidad

-...claro que no Yusuke!...-le reprende-...mira...-abre la carpeta mientras de ella salen una fotos, recortes, estampas, portadas de CD's, revistas, recortes de peridico, posters y hojas impresas de Internet-...creí que te podrían ayudar...-

-...¿qué es todo esto?...-pregunta mientras coge un revista en la cual tenía la portada de unas sombras haciendo unas cuantas acrobacias

-...reconocí a la chica que vimos anoche, a la que responde al nombre de Hiiraguisawa, cuando se presentó completamente supe de quien se trataba así que busque esto entre mis cosas y te las traje, por que pensé que te serían de gran ayuda...-responde

-...¿a que te refieres con que la reconociste?...-Yusuke se muestra muy extrañado

-...ella es una actriz, tiene muy hermosa voz y trabaja en el Du Soleit desde muy pequeña, es una gran estrella ...-contesta Kayko

-...¿a que te refieres con eso?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...a que tenemos fama mundial...-escucha una voz a sus espaldas

-...?AAAAhhhh!...-exclama Yusuke al ver a Shunichi también mirando la carpeta que le enseñaba Kayko, ella se encontraba tomando un jugo y miraba muy atenta los recortes que tenía en sus manos.

-...yo no sabía que había tanta publicidad...-indica mientras inspecciona mas

-...y tu eres...-dice Kayko al ver a Shunichi

-...Shunichi es mi nombre, mucho gusto...-se presenta extendindole la mano a Kayko

-...mi nombre es Kayko Yukimura...-sonríe Kayko al presentarse

-...ah, tu debes ser la novia de Yusuke... si... he escuchado que te han metido en mucho problemas solo por él...-comenta Shunichi

-...?oye!...-reclama Yusuke

-...eh, mira, aquí estoy yo...-señala emocionada a una chica que se encontraba encima de un trapecio

-...¡oye, tu ya me estas fastidiando demasiado!...-exclama Yusuke al verla tan sonriente y despreocupada

-...¿y eso que¿no te da gusto?...-pregunta Shunichi sonrindole descaradamente

-...sabes, ya no te soporto!...-Yusuke trata de atraparla, pero se escabulló de sus manos, no sabía en donde se encontraba

-...yuju!...-exclamó empalagosamente, Yusuke miró hacia abajo en donde se encontraba ella abierta de piernas-... hola...-sonríe mientras le hace de la mano

-...rayos!...-exclama Yusuke mientras trata de atraparla en el suelo, pero ella se recostó hacia atrás y poniendo las manos sobre el suelo, viró su torso y cerró sus piernas para así pararse en un puente exacto, luego de cabeza y entonces cayó lentamente quedando de pie, todo en un santiamén, Yusuke se comenzaba a desesperar

-...uy, que lento eres!...-dice Shunichi mientras le sonríe desde el otro lado de donde se habían encontrado

-...¡Yusuke, ya deja de pelear!...-le reprende Kayko

-...¡no te metas Kayko!...-dice Yusuke mientras trata de golpearla, pero ella daba brincos y saltos flojos, que parecían torpes, pero a la vez exactos, no la poda alcanzar

-...¡Urameshi, hasta que te encuentro!...-Kuwabara ingresa a la azotea-..¿...-se quedó sorprendido al verlo luchar contra una chica, que era la misma que lo haba derrotado anoche.

-...¡Kuwabara, que bueno que llegas, dile a Yusuke que se detenga!...-Kayko se acerca preocupada

-...¡Urameshi, no es hora de que hagas esas cosas, Botan te anda buscando, al igual que Koenma!...-Kuwabara le llama-...dicen que tienen una nueva misión asignada a ti...-indica

-...¡será mejor que dejemos esto para otro momento, ve antes de que se enojen contigo!...-Shunichi se detiene y comienza a caminar hacia la salida

-...pues la próxima será mi victoria...-dice Yusuke al verla partir, Shunichi solo le hace de la mano mientras se retira, solo dándole la espalda

-...¿esa no era la chica que te derrotó anoche?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...¡dime, para que me necesitan!...-Yusuke lo manda a callar

-...es cierto, Botan me dijo que Koenma quiere verte para entregarte una nueva misión...-responde Kuwabara

-...¿y de que se trata?...-

-...no lo sé, pero al parecer es muy importante...-

Momento después los chicos se encontraban en un lugar muy apartado, a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba Botan que estaba totalmente recuperada junto con Koenma y otro chico, al parecer 2 años mayor a Yusuke.

A Yusuke le parecía conocido, pero no recordaba de donde lo había visto, no le quitó la vista de encima por un buen rato; ese joven seguía conversando con Botan, que al parecer estaba muy feliz de verlo, y al parecer Kuwabara pensaba de la misma manera por que se lo había quedado mirando inquisitivamente.

-...Chicos, les presento al mejor Reiniger que hemos tenido en la historia, el mejor de su categora debera decirles, el les trae una misión...-indica Koenma al verlos acercarse

-...¿qué clase de misión?...-pregunta Yusuke sin dejar de mirar al joven

-...primero deja presentarme, mi nombre es Mamoru Hiiraguisawa...-dice mientras extiende la mano en forma de amistad invitando a estrecharla

-...¿Hiiraguisawa?...-repite Yusuke

-...si, Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa y yo nos relacionamos, soy su hermano gemelo...-indica

-...ya veo, es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi...-estrecha su mano

-...y yo soy Kazuma Kuwabara...-se presenta Kuwabara también estrechando su mano

-...¿y cual es la misión?...-pregunta Yusuke mostrándose interesado

-...este es un el rosario Shinzajo...-Mamoru saca un hermoso rosario de jade de una de las mangas de su camisa-...uno de los tesoros del mundo espiritual...-

-...pero yo cre que solo existan 3 tesoros...-comenta Yusuke

-...en realidad son 5 tesoros existentes...-responde Mamoru-...son: el espejo Angokukyo, la espada Kooma, la esfera roba almas Gakidama, los zarcillos Yakusoki y el rosario Shinzajo...-

-...tantos?...-se extraña Yusuke

-...te vamos a dejar en tus manos el rosario Shinzajo, que es el mas importante de todos...-indica Koenma

-...¿qué quieren que haga con esto?...-Yusuke coge el rosario en sus manos

-...solo gurdalo...-dice Mamoru mientras se da media vuelta y se dirige a la ciudad-...luego se te informar que hacer con el...-

-...pero que misión para mas extraña!...-exclama Yusuke mientras guarda al rosario en su bolsillo

-...ten mucho cuidado con el rosario Yusuke, es una posesión muy importante...-indica Koenma

-...si, claro...-dijo Yusuke y se retira

Nadeshiko se encontraba saliendo de la preparatoria junto con Aidan, quien también llevaba un uniforme de preparatoria muy parecido al de ella, ellos estaban en la misma clase, en el mismo colegio, se conocan muy bien, ahora caminaban rumbo a la carpa del Du Soleit, seguidos por Haiiro.

-...son tantas preocupaciones...-comenta Nadeshiko

-...¿estas segura de no querer ir?...-pregunta Aidan un tanto preocupado

-...este caso es muy importante, ademas tengo muchas cosas pendientes, no puedo alejarme para hacer una visita familiar...-dice Nadeshiko mientras mira a los dos lados para cruzar la calle

-...hola Shiko-onee-sama...-saluda Mamoru quien se encontraba afuera de la carpa.

-...hola Mamo-chan...-saluda Nadeshiko al ingresar

-...hola...-saluda Aidan y luego sigue de cerca de Nadeshiko

-...increble sera que ellos quieran venir a verme al distrito de Shibuya, pero no creo que salgan para encontrarse entre tantos humanos delincuentes que se encuentran en estas calles...-comenta Nadeshiko al ingresar en el camerino común en donde solo se encontraba Shunichi limpiando su diabolo

-...hola...-saluda Shunichi y luego sale del camerino

-...vamos, no ha de ser tan malo...-Aidan se dirige hacia una coqueta y tira sus cosas encima, luego se comienza a sacar el uniforme, debajo tena una camisa maya pequeña, luego comienza a doblar su uniforme cuidadosamente

-...lo se, pero tengo miedo de lo que digan...-dice Nadeshiko mientras se quita la corbata y luego la camisa, debajo tenía un leotardo de color blanco con negro-...no es malo tener vergenza de tu familia cuando estas en el Ningenkai, pero aun estando en el Mekai o si fuera la era antigua en donde los humanos no son ciegos y entienden de la existencia de los demonios me daría vergenza presentarlos...-

-...claro, como no!...-interviene Hatsumono que de pronto aparece por detrás de ellos y los sorprende-...conociendo como son tus dos hermanos, imagina la familia entera...-

-...si, tienes razón...-sonríe Aidan

-...oye!...-exclama Nadeshiko-...es cierto que siento vergenza de ellos, pero también los quiero, y son mi familia, por eso tampoco quiero que vengan a donde me encuentro, que nos busquen nos traera muchos problemas, ya fue suficiente tener que separarme y desaparecerme del mapa para poder esconderme...-indica

-...es cierto, ahora que me acuerdo hubo un tiempo que te desapareciste de los escenarios y de la oficina en el Reikai, nunca supimos que pasó, pero dijiste que eran problemas familiares¿es cierto?...-pregunta Aidan

-...si, mi familia está implicada en muchas cosas paranormales, demoníacas, místicas y de muerte... creo que es por ser una antiquísima familia ancestral o solo por que los problemas nos buscan sin que los llamemos, además de que yo soy la única que está inmiscuida como detective espiritual, Maru-chan es un Reiniger y Shun-chan es una Vermittlung, no tenemos nada que ver con problemas del mundo espiritual, pero creo que es por que buscan a mi queridísimo primo que se ganó la fama de poderoso, aunque creo que se la ganó por ser...-

-..un don Juan...-interrumpió Hatsumono

-...además de eso...-continúa Nadeshiko mirando a Hatsumono-...ser un dragón...-

-...yo creí que estaban extintos...-Aidan abre la puerta para que puedan salir las chicas (N.A.¡que caballeroso, ya no hay así en este mundo!)

-...lo están, sino que este estaba en Japón cuando ocurrió todo ese desastre...-contesta Nadeshiko saliendo junto con Hatsumono

-...y quisiera saber...-dice Hatsumono llamando la atención

-...si?...-dice Nadeshiko

-...¿qué fue lo que hiciste cuando no trabajaste en el escenario, esa ves que tu padre te llevó de aquí a no se donde y que no te volveríamos a ver en largo tiempo...-termina Hatsumono

-...¿quién te dijo eso?...-pregunta Nadeshiko extrañada

-...el gran maestro había dicho eso, y dijo que lo había confirmado tu padre...-concluye Hatsumono

-...si, yo me acuerdo de eso...-comenta Aidan

-...pues lo que haya dicho mi padre fue mentira, por que como ven, yo estoy aquí...-sonríe y se adelanta.

* * *

Yusuke se encontraba afuera de la gran carpa del Du Soleit, se escuchaban risas y platicas y unas cuantas caídas, decidió ingresar, tenía que hablar con Hiiraguisawa. 

-...disculpe, se encuentra Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa?...-pregunta a un niño que se encontraba fuera con unos pinos en las manos, al parecer había estado entrenando

-...si, acaba de llegar...-dice el niño-...¿para que querias saber?...-

-...solo necesito hablar con ella...-dice Yusuke

-...se encuentra en el anfiteatro, entrenando...-el niño señala la parte trasera de la carpa

-...gracias...-Yusuke se retira en esa dirección

-...¡July, no puedes seguir así tienes que acoplarte al ritmo, vamos, inténtalo de nuevo!...-dice Nadeshiko mientras se ve a una chica en el suelo, sudando y muy cansada.

Yusuke ingresa y se queda viendo un momento lo que están haciendo, se queda viendo atentamente, la chica que respondía al nombre de July se encontraba en medio de un jumper que tenía unos cuantos empinados a su alrededor, se paró y se abrazó a si mismo, luego se concentró, una increble energía espiritual se concentró alrededor de la chica, Yusuke se quedó sorprendido, entonces recordó las palabras de Nadeshiko: "ya que en este circo todos somos iguales...", entonces era a eso a lo que se refería, se quedó mirando atentamente, la chica dio varias vueltas que parecían danza Ballet, luego extendió las manos hacia arriba y haciendo un sisar de rodillas, saltó dos veces, para en la tercera extenderse y dar varias vueltas en el aire, pero no soportó mucho y cayó al suelo.

-...¡July, por favor, tienes que ponerle mas empeño!...-le reprende Nadeshiko-...¡eso estuvo pésimo!...-le da la espalda y se queda viendo a Yusuke-...¡sigue practicando y no pares hasta que yo te diga!...-ordena y luego se dirige hacia donde está Yusuke-...sígueme!...-le ordena al pasar de largo hacia la puerta

-...pero que!...-dice Yusuke, pero no tubo otro remedio que dar la vuelta y seguirla de cerca, Shunichi se los quedó mirando cuando salieron al momento en que el diabolo le cayó en la cabeza a Aidan que se encontraba cerca.

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una increble puerta, en donde Nadeshiko ingresó y Yusuke le siguió, había una mesa, ella se acercó a una silla que solo se le veía el respaldar y suspiró.

-...entrénalo!...-ordena y luego se acerca a una mochila de donde saca unas ropas mayas de ejercicio, mira a Yusuke y se las lanza, luego sale por la puerta.

-...oye!...-reclama al ver la ropa

-...vístete, que comenzamos con tu entrenamiento!...-la silla se vira y queda frente a Mamoru, quien se encontraba sentado y mirándolo fijamente-...¡vamos a reforzar lo que Genkai no pudo hacer!...-sonríe para si mismo.

Continuar...

N.A.¿qué les pareció, pues a mi no me parece tan largo que digamos, bueno, como verán me he esforzado mucho por continuarla, es que les digo un secreto, bueno, pues... me da un poco de pereza el escribir, prefiero que alguien lo haga por mi...

Por otra parte quiero decirles que la idea para este fic me vino por que estoy muy aburrida y no se que hacer, ahora me encuentro sentada viendo la pantalla de la compu, pero igual, me esforzaré en terminar rápidamente este fic, para que queden contentos, y también quiero decirle que en mi imaginación a Yusuke se lo ve increble en mayas ºº...ºOº

Bueno, luego se darán cuenta que he mezclado aquí y que no, cuales son las cosas confusas y cuales no y como terminará y comenzará el entrenamiento de Yusuke y si lo completar� acurdense que es un tanto flojo y también sabremos si logrará derrotar a Shunichi (conocerán otra parte de las tantas personalidades de ella) y también sabrán por que Haiiro puede acompañar a Nadeshiko a la preparatoria y los profesores no los sacan a patadas.

Todo en los prximos captulos...

Gracias.

P.D.: Ustedes saben que los quiero mucho, porfa... manden reweus...


	2. La Debilidad

**Hohoemi no Bakudan**

By: Shiko Tendo

N.A.: Estaba el señor Don Gato, sentadito en su tejado marrama miau, miau, miau, sentadito en su tejado. El señor Don gato no quiere ser molestado.

Capítulo 2: La debilidad.

Yusuke se había quedado impresionado, ahora iba a ser entrenado por Mamoru Hiiraguisawa, el que le había entregado el rosario para que lo guardase y el que había conocido como hermano gemelo de Nadeshiko hace poco.

...veo que no eres tan débil, tu apariencia dice lo contrario...-Mamoru se levanta y lo examina de cerca

...¡que es lo que pasa aquí!...-reclama Yusuke-...¡se supone que yo solo he venido a hablar con Hiiraguisawa!...-

...bueno, pues al parecer ella te dejó en mis manos para que así te puedas entrenar mejor, solo tenemos 2 días para completar este entrenamiento...-comenta Mamoru mientras lo mira despectivo

...a que te refieres, es decir que Hiiraguisawa trata de mandarme a entrenar por que cree que soy débil!...-exclama Yusuke muy molesto

...¿quién te dijo que era mi hermana?...-Mamoru parece confundido-...yo hablo de Genkai...-

...¿qué dices?...-la sorpresa de Yusuke se escucha en su voz

...ella conoce muy bien tu debilidad y no se trata de un punto en común con los demás...-dice Mamoru-...al parecer tu debilidad está aquí...-Mamoru se toca la cabeza con el dedo índice

...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta Yusuke

...eres muy confiado, no actúas con lógica y siempre te dejas llevar por la suerte, es como si tomaras todo esto como un simple juego, es cierto que das todo por el todo pero nunca ves la seriedad del asunto hasta que algo irremediable suceda...-indica Mamoru mientras abre la puerta indicándole que debe seguirle

...-Yusuke no dijo nada, sabía muy bien que eso era cierto.

...vamos, que tenemos que ir a un lugar en especial para poder entrenar...-dijo Mamoru mientras ingresa en el camerino común

...¿a que te refieres con lo especial?...-Yusuke se queda viendo como comienza a sacarse la ropa y debajo de esta tenía mayas negras.

...ponte esa ropa, por que la va a necesitar...-ríe Mamoru

...�?...-Yusuke se queda viendo lo que le había entregado Nadeshiko, las mayas de color verde, luego cae en cuenta de la risa de Mamoru-...¡oye¿de que te ríes!...-reclama Yusuke

...no te preocupes, es una risa anticipada para no hacerla cuando te encuentres enfrente mío...-responde y sale del camerino común

Shunichi se encontraba enfrente del camerino común cuando ve salir a Mamoru de este, no le dice nada, solo se lo queda viendo despectivamente y el le responde la mirada.

...no me mires de esa forma, que parece que vienes a cobrarme algo y no me gusta!...-reclama Mamoru como niño chiquito

...Ja!...-dice despectivamente-...eso debería hacer!...-luego se lo queda mirando-...no me digas que vas a entrenar a ese idiota!...-

...claro, aunque no creo que sea lo apropiado...-dice Mamoru

...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta Shunichi interesándose en lo que le acababa de decir

...en que no creo que yo sea el apropiado en enseñarle a ese niño...-suspira

...Baka...-susurra Shunichi

...gracias...-sonríe Mamoru-...creo que me lo merecía...-

...¿ah?...-Shunichi lo mira extrañado

...por parecer impotente...-responde mirándola mientras sonríe-...es preferible que tu me lo digas a que Nadeshiko me escuche, le temo mas a ella que a ti...-

...ja, idiota, voy a seguir con mi entrenamiento..-Shunichi se retira

Cinco minutos después de que Shunichi se retirara, Yusuke sale del camerino común con las mayas puestas, Mamoru no pudo aguantar la risa y estalló, mas por como ver que el no podía caminar muy bien y le molestaban ya que a cada rato se rascaba o se movía muy incómodo.

... eso es normal, cuando uno se coloca por primera vez una maya...-escuchan un comentario a sus espaldas, era Nadeshiko que se encontraba a la entrada del gimnasio

...lindas piernas he!...-exclama una chica a la cual no conocía, pero se encontraba muy divertida observando a Yusuke

...hola Liu, hace ya tiempo que no te veía...-saluda Mamoru

...y yo a ti...-sonríe Hatsumono-...vaya, chico nuevo!...-examina a Yusuke-...ya tengo a alguien a quien hacerle la vida imposible, ni creas que se te va a ser fácil la estadía en este lugar niño...-le advierte al momento en que regresa al gimnasio

...¿escuchaste Urameshi?...-dice Nadeshiko llamando la atención-...solo 3 días...-le dice al mostrar una mano y luego ingresa nuevamente al gimnasio

...bueno niño, vamos...-dice Mamoru al momento en que ingresaba al gimnasio, a Yusuke no le quedó de otra que seguirlo, solo lo miraba a el con mucho odio y rencor por lo que le estaba pasando, solo lo miraba, los demás chicos del escenario que se encontraba entrenando se detuvieron y se lo quedaron viendo mientras pasaba.

Yusuke se dio cuenta de que lo veían atentamente así que se detuvo y se los quedó viendo, los demás chicos le viraron el rostro y siguieron de nuevo con sus entrenamientos.

...Urameshi¿verdad?...-pregunta una voz que no sabía de donde llegaba, la buscó por todos lados hasta que cayó en cuenta que era un chico que se encontraba en un trapecio, le sonreía, y se veía muy confiado.

...eres...-Yusuke trató de recordar el nombre

...Aidan Brook...-se presenta nuevamente

...ya me acuerdo de ti...-dice Yusuke

...va a ser fácil para ti...-comenta Aidan

...¿por qué lo dices?...-pregunta Yusuke

...Mamoru es muy flojo en los entrenamientos, no exige demasiado...-dice Aidan

...Urameshi, no te distraigas!...-le llama Mamoru

...ya voy!...-responde Yusuke mientras se dirige a donde se encuentra Mamoru junto a una plataforma llena de arena de donde salían unas largas varas de bambú con las puntas filudas como aguja

...esté será el primer entrenamiento que seguirás...-indica Mamoru mientras se acerca a una vara de Bambú, la toca y esta se tambalea-...tendrás de subir en ellas y mantener el equilibrio mientras pones en practica todas tus técnicas sin olvidar ninguna...-indica mientras, el mira la cara de sorprendido que tenía Yusuke.

...¿quieres que me suba a eso!...-exclama Yusuke extrañado y en forma de reclamo

...claro...-sonríe Mamoru-...te enseñaré como...-le dio la espalda y de un solo brinco muy alto cayó encima de una de estas varas de bambú y con su tobillo por el lado liso e inclinado del bambú, sin tocar la punta filuda se queda parado sin que este se doble o se rompa y menos que se tambalee

...�¡quieres que yo haga eso!...-reclama Yusuke

...esta plataforma asimila los estanques Jusenkyo, la única diferencia es que aquí no corres el peligro que correrías en los reales...-comenta Mamoru-...aunque si no mantienes el equilibrio podríamos tener a un empalado, por que el bambú es muy filoso...-ríe

...eres desgraciado...-dice Yusuke para el mismo

...Shunichi también entrenó así, pero en el Jusenkyo real no en una simulación...-indica Mamoru

...¿quién!...-pregunta Yusuke

...quien te derrotó anoche...-aclara Mamoru

...entonces, si ella lo hizo yo también lo podré hacer...-dice Yusuke muy confiado y acercándose a las varas de bambú, se quedó observando un momento la parte alta, los bambúes eran de todos los tamaños, y de diferentes grosor, aunque había algo en común para todos ellos, y eso era que no habían sido lijados y que tenían una muy filosa punta que si no tenía cuidado se la enterraría en la planta de los pies o en medio de su estomago.

Nadeshiko se encontraba con Shunichi, se estaban dirigiendo a su apartamento , todo entre ellas era callado, Shunichi no quería interrumpir a Nadeshiko ya que en su rostro se notaba que lo que pensaba era muy importante.

...hermana...-le llama Shunichi

...prepárate, esta noche Shunichi...-dice Nadeshiko mientras ingresa al apartamento sin decir nada mas.

Eso fue lo que le dijo su hermana, de ahí no le habló, solo llegaron al Reikai, que era un lugar sombrío y destruido, parecía estar en ruinas y que nadie habitaba ahí desde hace ya mucho tiempo, Shunichi y Nadeshiko ingresaron, todo era ruinas, ahora se encontraba poblado de toda clase de Youkais y espíritus, algunos de ellos inmensos y otros pequeños pero poderosos, la mayoría que había encerrado en la prisión se encontraban en los pasillos vigilando, al parecer, quien haya escapado de esa urna se encontraba ahora al mando de todos ellos.

...debemos hacer el menor ruido posible...-dice Nadeshiko en un susurro

...será una venganza...-comenta Shunichi

...�?...-Nadeshiko se la queda viendo

...después de todos la mayoría son Youkais y espíritus arrestados por mi, por ti y por Maru...-sonríe

...en eso tienes razón...-la sonrisa de Nadeshiko era confiada.

* * *

Nadeshiko y Shunichi comenzaron a pasar lo mas sigilosamente posible sin llamar la atención de nadie, iban sigilosamente hasta que tuvieron que pasar por un pasadizo cubierto de espíritus, pequeños, pero podían identificar hasta la minina presencia y olor.

...Shunichi...-Nadeshiko la mira

...si...-asiente Shunichi y toma aire, Nadeshiko también aguanta la respiración y comienzan a caminar entre ellos, como si nada, como si ellas fueran fantasmas y no las pudieran ver, de pronto un ratón pasó por los pies de Shunichi y ella trató de ahogar un grito tapándose la boca con las manos, pero no pudo, ya que soltó un suspiro que hizo que todos los espíritus se alertaran.

...ese olor es de...-dice un inmenso espíritu.

...Shunichi...-Nadeshiko se puso delante de ella y con su mano derecha extendida hacia atrás, la alzó fuertemente mostrándola como garras y las golpeo contra el suelo enterrando las uñas, de las cuales brotó una fuerte oleada que partió el suelo en cinco pedazos como sus dedos y cortó totalmente a los espíritus

...lo siento hermana...-se disculpa Shunichi

...no es momento de pedir disculpas...-agarra a Shunichi de la mano y se la lleva corriendo mientras un montón de Youkais las seguían para matarlas.

Se escuchó un montón de cortadas por detrás de ellas y Nadeshiko se detuvo para ver como las paredes caían y les cerraban el paso a los Youkais, miró atentamente y se dio cuenta que de entre todo el humo sobresalía una silueta, de un hombre, que tenía una espada en su mano y se acercaba a ellas poco a poco.

...no pedimos tu ayuda...-niega Nadeshiko

...lo se...-responde-...solo pasaba por aquí...-envaina su espada

...y gran coincidencia el encontrarnos en el mismo desastre...-comenta Nadeshiko

...quería ver que era lo que en realidad ocurría...-responde mientras se la queda mirando despectivamente

...has lo que quieras...-responde Nadeshiko mientras se retira

...ah, um...-Shunichi mira a Hiei y luego a Nadeshiko, repite esto varias veces-...espérame hermana...-se va corriendo hasta donde se encuentra Nadeshiko

Hiei se queda mirando las siluetas de Nadeshiko y Shunichi que desaparecían del pasillo y luego mira hacia donde las paredes se encuentran como obstáculo y las cuales habían aplastado a los Youkais que venían siguiéndolas, mira el techo y se da cuenta que también se encontraba partido en cinco ranuras que se veían profundas.

...es muy poderosa...-dice para si mismo inspeccionando-...si no hubiera ablandado el techo no hubiera podido traspasar las paredes...-

Nadeshiko ingresó a la misma habitación en donde había desaparecido Enma, la urna se encontraba en el suelo, tirada, pero sellada, se acercó y recogió la urna, luego miró a los cuatro puntos del cuarto en donde los pergaminos se encontraban en el suelo, Shunichi se acerca y los comienza a recoger, los amontona e iba a proceder a guardarlos en el lugar mas seguro...

...espera, préstamelos...-dice Nadeshiko extendiéndole la mano, Shunichi se los entrega

...pasa algo hermana?...-pregunta Shunichi extrañada

...-Nadeshiko los rompe-...estos no son lo verdaderos...-

...bravo!...-aparece un joven que se encontraba aplaudiendo mientras caminaba acercándose tranquilamente a donde ellas se encontraban-...increíble, excelente!...-seguía aplaudiendo

...¿quién eres?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

...soy el dios guerrero Takatsuki...-se presenta mientras se inclina levemente ante Nadeshiko, el llevaba ropas japonesas antiguas, muy antiguas por la forma que tenía de vestir, llevaba un vieja y gran lanza a la espalda

...me doy cuenta por su actitud tan idiota...-responde Nadeshiko

...Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa...-se la queda viendo, ella aun se encontraba en su uniforme de colegio, la comienza a examinar de pies a cabeza mientras avanza y da una vuelta a su alrededor sin dejar de observar y examinar la mínima parte de su cuerpo

...veo que me conoces...-comenta Nadeshiko mientras sonríe despectivamente

...eres tan hermosa como me habían descrito los demonios y espíritus enemigos tuyos que encerraste en esta cárcel...-responde Takatsuki mientras se detiene y mira la urna que tenía Nadeshiko entre sus manos

...veo que te llevas muy bien con tus compañeros de casa...-dice Nadeshiko sarcásticamente mientras trata de disimular la pequeña urna que hay entre sus manos

...también muy atractiva...-se acerca a ella y se quedan mirando cara a cara-...de un excelente cuerpo y sobre todo...-la coge del mentón y se la queda mirando confianzudamente-...esa manera de ser tan altanera...-sonríe para luego acercarse a sus labios y tratar de besarlos

...eres tan franco...-Nadeshiko corta nota, cuando Takatsuki estaba a punto de besarla

Takatsuki se separó de ella y la miró como si nada hubiera sucedido, mientras Nadeshiko lo miro extrovertidamente, ella sonrió.

...digamos que fue muy entretenida la charla, pero que ahora nos tenemos que ir...-Nadeshiko miró a Shunichi que no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo y ella asintió.

...aunque sienta gran atracción hacia ti, mi querida Nadeshiko, no podré dejarlas salir con vida de este lugar...-dice mientras se interpone ante ellas

...¿quién te dio permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre?...-pregunta Nadeshiko cambiando drásticamente la conversación

...veo que eres ruda!...-exclama Takatsuki mientras sonríe confiadamente

...veo que quiere pelea...-sonríe Nadeshiko mientras abre el brazo derecho y lo estira confiadamente mientras sus manos adoptan la posición de garras, mientras cambia a una mirada totalmente seria, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

...ahora comienza la bueno...-Takatsuki saca su lanza sin colocarse en posición de combate-...sabes, quiero proponerte algo...-

...�?...-se extraña Nadeshiko al momento que abandona su posición de combate.

...si llegases a caer derrotada ante mi, serás mi mujer en este mundo...-dice

...�¡QUE!...-exclama Shunichi indignada-...�¡oye, que te has creído, tu piensas que mi hermana es una mujer con la que puedes decir que es tuya así por que así, pues no idiota!...-

...Shunichi!...-le reprende Nadeshiko

...hermana?...-dice Shunichi preocupada al ver la expresión de Nadeshiko.

...me vale lo que digas...-responde Nadeshiko

...la palabra de un dios vale mas que mil contratos, deberás respetarla!...-después de terminar de decir esto Takatsuki atacó a Nadeshiko, quien se elevó por los aires y atacó con toda su fuerza.

...veo que me llevará un poco de tiempo...-sonríe Takatsuki

...te tocará matarme, ya que moriría antes de ser tu mujer...-comenta Nadeshiko mientras comenzaba a correr, hasta llegar a hacerlo encima de las paredes, saltó encima de Takatsuki mientras este se disponía a cubrirse con su campo de fuerza, en el momento del impacto de la mano de Nadeshiko con el campo de fuerza, salieron las cinco ondas que partieron la pared al momento en que salía veneno, un intenso veneno de donde provenía Nadeshiko, ese veneno era de un color rosa palo e insoportable.

...corre Shunichi y lleva la urna con Koenma!...-grita Nadeshiko mientras Shunichi tosía con la urna entre sus manos, por la forma en que tosía parecía que ya se le salían los pulmones.

Cuando Shunichi estaba a punto de salir de la habitación la lanza de Takatsuki cayó justo en la parte trasera de su blusa, haciendo que ella se golpeara contra la pared y la urna se cayera de sus manos, ella se encontraba totalmente asustada.

...Shun...-susurra Nadeshiko preocupada al momento en que Takatsuki golpeó su vientre fuertemente

...HERMANA!...-exclamó Shunichi mientras vio cuando Nadeshiko cayó en los brazos de Takatsuki quien se la queda viendo tiernamente, quita unos cabellos del rostro de Nadeshiko y lo acomoda junto a su pecho, luego dirige su mirada a donde se encuentra Shunichi y comienza a caminar hasta donde ella se encuentra, al llegar se queda parado justo a unos pasos de ella.

...¿creíste que escaparías?...-ríe Takatsuki

...�¡deja a mi hermana maldito!...-trata de golpearlo pero sin poder alcanzarlo ya que se encontraba pegada contra la pared-..._la urna_...-piensa al momento en que dirige la mirada a la urna y se estira para alcanzarla

...acaso crees alcanzarla con los bracitos de niña que tienes?...-se burla al momento en que se agacha y con la mano que tenía libre lo coge

...�¡no!...-exclama Shunichi preocupada

...ahora me iré, dile a Showa que la espero en el templo sagrado del dios de la naturaleza...-Takatsuki se la queda mirando mientras Shunichi le respondía la mirada irritadamente mientras lágrimas de ira comenzaban a salir de sus ojos por lo imposibilitada que se encontraba.

...espera...-interrumpe Hiei mientras ingresa tranquilamente por la puerta y se queda viendo a Takatsuki, Shunichi se seca las lagrimas mientras mira a todo su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que miraba preocupada a Nadeshiko quien aun se encontraba inconsciente

...un Kooremi...-dice Takatsuki mientras que le dirige toda la atención

...si, y me preguntaba ¿qué hacías con Hiiraguisawa?...-Hiei se mostraba confiado y parecía como si entablara una conversación con la persona mas normal del mundo

...ella es mi mujer...-responde Takatsuki-...¿algún problema?...-

...no, es solo que creo que a su familia no le gusta la idea...-Hiei muestra su típica sonrisa de confiado

...Mm...-Takatsuki alza el brazo al momento que detiene un roca circular como un gran guijarro que estuvo a punto de golpearle la cabeza, luego busco a Hiei, quien ya no se encontraba frente a el, sino detrás, no pasó mucho para darse cuenta que en la mano que había utilizado para defenderse tenía la urna que había desaparecido

...¡tú!...-exclama Takatsuki al momento en que se daba media vuelta y se quedaba mirando a Hiei con rabia.

...¿acaso buscabas esto?...-dice Hiei mientras muestra con orgullo lo que le había robado de las manos.

...eres muy hábil...-comenta Takatsuki mientras observa como Hiei se acerca a donde se encuentra Shunichi y le quita la lanza que la tenía sujeta

...gracias...-suspira Shunichi mientras se arregla la blusa preocupada por que no se le vea la parte trasera del sostén ya que tenía un increíble agujero

...toma...-Hiei le entrega la urna a Shunichi quien la coge con sus dos manos

...ahora me tienes que devolver a mi hermana...-ordena Shunichi mientras observaba a Nadeshiko aun en brazos de Takatsuki

...espera...-Hiei la detiene un momento

...�?...-Shunichi se queda viendo a Hiei con cara de no entender nada hasta que se da cuenta y se queda mirando a Takatsuki

Nadeshiko se encontraba mirando fijamente a Takatsuki mientras este observaba atentamente a Hiei y a Shunichi quien se lo habían quedado observando atentamente, suspiró y de pronto un montón de veneno comenzó a aparecer y a inundar toda la habitación mientras que observaba a Takatsuki ahogándose ya que no podía poner el campo de fuerza o el se ahogaría con el veneno, la soltó un poco y así pudo safarse de sus brazos y escapar, en ese mismo momento Takatsuki se había dado cuenta que se trataba de una trampa de Nadeshiko.

...¿tu?...-exclama Takatsuki-...veo que eres increíble...-comenta al momento en que se dispersa el humo-...nuestros hijos tendrían un increíble poder... y ganarían una increíble habilidad con la madre que tendrán...-

...quien te dijo que yo seré tuya!...-exclama Nadeshiko molesta

...un trato es un trato...-sonríe-...además, sobre todo esa urna no me sirve para nada...-señala a Shunichi quien no sabía que hacer, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Takatsuki la señaló.

...y los talismanes?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

...no creo que tu los necesites, así que me los quedaré yo...-muestra los pergaminos que los tenía guardados dentro de su kimono, luego mira a Shunichi y lanza una esfera de energía espiritual

...�¡Shunichi!...-se desespera Nadeshiko al momento en que comenzaba a correr para ir detrás de ella, Takatsuki estira la mano y atrae la lanza que pasa directamente por un costado de Nadeshiko hiriéndola y haciendo que caiga al suelo

...lo siento amor, pero tu hermana no servía para nada...-sonríe-...al igual que esa urna...-guarda su lanza y se retira

...Shunichi...-susurra Nadeshiko mientras con la mano se cubría la herida totalmente sangrante y trataba de alcanzar estirando su mano a los escombros que estaban tirados por todas partes

...volveré por ti, acuérdate que eres mi mujer...- fue lo último que escuchó de Takatsuki al momento que este desapareció.

Shunichi se encontraba tirada en el suelo abrazando la urna mientras Hiei la estaba abrazando a un lado de ella y miraba hacia atrás en donde aun se levantaba el polvo de la rocas.

...otra ves gracias...-sonríe Shunichi muy nerviosa

...tu hermana...-dice Hiei al momento en que se levanta

...es cierto, Nadeshiko!...-dijo mientras le pasó la urna a Hiei a quien no le quedó mas que acogerla en su brazo

...Maldita sea!...-exclama Nadeshiko al momento que se tocaba la herida con la mano, la cual no dejaba de sangrar

...Shiko-onee-sama!...-escuchó el llamado de Shunichi

...aquí!...-respondió Nadeshiko mientras veía como Shunichi se acercaba corriendo a ver como se encontraba

...lo siento!...-Shunichi se lanzo a abrazar a Nadeshiko-...tu sufrimiento es mi culpa...-

...eres buena actriz...-se burla Nadeshiko

...yo se que estas herida por mi culpa...-niega Shunichi

...no te preocupes, después de todo es demasiado fuerte...-comenta Nadeshiko, luego se queda viendo a Hiei-...gracias por tu ayuda...-

...te dije que solo vine a ver que es lo que sucede...-se excusa Hiei

...vamos a casa?...-pregunta Shunichi

...si, vamos a casa...-suspira Nadeshiko mientras es ayudada a levantarse por Shunichi y Hiei las seguía de cerca.

* * *

Ahora estaba decidido, respiró profundamente y tomó impulso, pronto se encontró arriba de la cabeza de todos, pero se dio cuenta que no lo suficiente para poder pararse encima de cualquiera de los bambúes, no pasó mucho cuando empezó a caer y se tubo que agarrar de unos de estos sin darse cuenta que el bambú no estaba lijado se deslizó agarrandose de este hasta llegar al suelo en donde calló de espaldas, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, se levantó y volvió a tomar impulso, lo trató muchas veces y de diferentes ángulos, Mamoru solo observaba como intentaba y como sus caídas eran peores cada ves que se cansaba, Aidan se unió a Mamoru bajándose del columpio y mirando a Yusuke como intentaba, pronto la mayoría se quedaba mirando como Yusuke intentaba, aunque no mejoraba mucho, seguía intentando, pronto ya era capaz de alcanzar mayor altura que el mas bajo de las varas de bambú, pero aún le faltaba mucho para poder pararse y no irse de largo como lo ha estado haciendo.

...veo que has mejorado!...-Yusuke cae al suelo al escuchar ese comentario, por los exclamaciones y murmullos de todos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hiiraguisawa.

...¿ahora que... quieres?...-pregunta Yusuke cansado

...nuca había visto un ser tan patético, me he dado cuenta que recién estas aprendiendo a saltar alto sin tener la ayuda de ningún impulso en especial...-comenta Nadeshiko

...pues ya verás que alcanzaré el nivel de Shunichi...-dice Yusuke mientras se levanta del suelo

...¿estas seguro de alcanzarme?...-interrumpe Shunichi que se encontraba a un lado de Mamoru y se lo había quedado mirando

...pues yo entrenaré hasta lograrlo!...-exclama Yusuke

...entrena todo lo que quieras, yo esperaré la revancha...-Shunichi le da la espalda y se retira

...lo haces patéticamente, así no lograrás cumplir el tiempo prometido...-Nadeshiko le da la espalda-...espero que para mañana tengas completado este simple entrenamiento...-le dirige la mirada, una mirada de competencia

...pues así ser�!...-responde Yusuke mientras le responde la mirada

...Mamoru, una ves que lo logre, yo lo cogeré a cargo...-indica Nadeshiko y se retira, junto con ella se retiran todas las personas a excepción de Aidan y Mamoru

...maldita mujer!...-exclama Yusuke para el mismo

...no puedo creer que usted lleve la misma sangre que ellas dos, joven Mamoru!...-exclama July, la misma chica que se había encontrado entrenando con Nadeshiko.

...son mis hermanas, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus tratos con las demás personas...-indica sin mayor importancia

...además son tres...-interrumpe Aidan

...son tres?...-se sorprende Yusuke

...otra de mis hermanas menores en este momento se encuentra fuera, como ella no está en esta misión, está visitando a nuestro padre...-comenta Mamoru

...a de ser un sufrimiento el tener que soportarlas...-dice July

...no...-

...�?...-Yusuke y July

...mi hermana mayor, Nadeshiko, es muy tierna, caritativa, honesta, siempre está pendiente de los demás y se preocupa por el bienestar de quienes están a su lado, es dulce, cocina muy bien, hace unos postres deliciosos, tiene una hermosa sonrisa idéntica a la de mam�, hace un exquisito té, además de que es muy ingenua y sobreprotegida de pap�, ya que es su primogénita, yo la quiero mucho, por que ella siempre me ha protegido...-contesta Mamoru mientras comienza a revisar unas cosas entre una maleta

...¿estas seguro de que hablamos de la misma persona!...-exclama Yusuke

...Nadeshiko puede presentarse muy arisca y es desconfiada en el momento que la conoces, no se deja ver como en realidad es, es como si pusiera una barrera para quienes traten de acercarse, ya que ella desconfía mucho, pero una ves que logras traspasar esa barrera es muy agradable tener una conversación con ella...-responde Aidan

...y que hay de la señorita Shunichi...-dice July

...déjame explicarte...-Mamoru se pone a pensar-...ya se, ella es una personalidad que dice lo que piensa, es muy extrovertida y explosiva, tiene una personalidad simpática aunque en la cocina hasta el agua se le quema, aun así está aprendiendo a hacer postres los cuales saben bien, pero en apariencia son desagradables, siempre inventa historias para todos y sus hipótesis son tontas pero divierten, además de atolondrada, picada, tacaña, pero sobretodo muy picara y saca provecho de cualquier información que tenga, hay que saber de negocios para tratar con ella...-

...tu familia es rara...-comenta Yusuke

...si, lo se...-ríe-..ah y por cierto...-Mamoru se acerca a Yusuke-...colócate esto...-le entrega una especie de brazaletes

...¿qué es esto?...-pregunta al verlos

...solo colócatelos...-Mamoru se los coloca antes de que diga algo

...oye, espera...-reclama pero Mamoru ya se los había colocado, fue un peso tremendo, que se cayó al suelo de boca

...�¿qué es esto!...-reclama Yusuke

...es para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento, si te acostumbras al peso te será mas fácil saltar...-comenta Mamoru

...yo voy a cenar...-se retira Aidan

...espéreme joven Aidan...-July le sigue

Ya era casi la madrugada del tercer día y Yusuke ya se había acostumbrado al peso de los brazaletes, pero aún así por el cansancio le costaba quedarse parado en el bambú, ahora estaba tirado en el piso, acostado en la oscuridad respirando agitadamente, ya había recibido visitas de Kuwabara que se había extrañado al ver que no asistía a clases y de Kayko que lo reprendió por no avisar, Botan dijo que estaba bien ya que así aprendería nuevas tácticas.

Alguien ingresó en el gimnasio y se acercó a el, dejó algo a un lado y se sentó, lo estaba observando pero el no tenía ganas de verle la cara, trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer de espaldas por lo cansado que estaba.

...ya es hora de descansar...-una voz fuerte y clara comenzó a quitarle los brazaletes

...ah, pero quien?...-vira el rostro y se encuentra con Nadeshiko que se encontraba vestida con pantalones, sandalias y una blusa cómoda, su cabello recogido en una trenza, su mirada era fría y despectiva.

...ven conmigo...-se levanta cogiendo un bolso y salió, Yusuke la siguió, no entendía como Mamoru la describía de esa forma, su hermano estaba muy equivocado

...¿adonde vamos?...-pregunta Yusuke

...toma asiento...-le muestra una silla, Yusuke toma asiento y ella hace-...déjame ver...-dice Nadeshiko acogiéndole la mano, que estaba llena de ampollas y astillas-...eres peor que Akane...-comenta para si misma mientras sonríe-...no puedo creer que no tomaras tus precauciones...-lo reprende

...como quieres que lo haga si nunca en mi vida había hecho algo como esto...-responde Yusuke

...solo sabes dar excusas...-Nadeshiko lo mira seria.

...entonces que mas quieres que te diga!...-

...que tal...-piensa un momento-..."no había tomado en cuenta que tenía astillas"; "creí poder hacerlo pero no tuve mas opción que agarrarme del bambú y terminé astillado"; "me olvidé de las precauciones"...-

...que tanto que hablas mujer!...-exclama Yusuke molesto

...ajá...-responde Nadeshiko mientras le coloca alcohol en las manos lo cual hace gritar a Yusuke de dolor

...AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, maldita¡por que no avisas!...-reclama mientras se sopla las manos

...si aviso no te hubieras dejado...-sonríe Nadeshiko al disfrutar del sufrimiento de los demás

...y... ¿para que me has traído aquí?...-pregunta Yusuke mientras mira como Nadeshiko guarda el algodón

...Mamoru me dijo que ha dado por terminado el entrenamiento contigo, así que yo te entrenaré de ahora en adelante...-responde

...entonces me enseñarás como derrotar a Shunichi...-dice Yusuke

...Ja...-exclama Hatsumono ingresando-...crees que es fácil derrotarla, pobre iluso, si crees poder dominar el juego básico, lo podrás hacer... mientras tanto no creo...-se sienta frente a Yusuke

...Hatsu, no la pongas mas difícil...-pide Nadeshiko

...de seguro que es peor aprendiz que Shunichi...-comenta Hatsumono

...oye, yo pongo todo mi empeño para ser mas fuerte!...-exclama Yusuke

...entonces veamos que tal te va...-Nadeshiko le entrega un diabolo de color rosado

...¿rosado?...-Yusuke lo mira

...jajajaja... niñita!...-se burlaba Hatsumono

...es mi diabolo¿algún problema?...-Nadeshiko parecía enfadada

...no, ninguno...-niega Yusuke-...solo espero que no me vean con el...-susurra para si mismo mientras lo suelta y este se enreda sin siquiera tocar el piso

...por Dios, que eres malo!...-exclama Nadeshiko

...oye, aunque sea me lo hubieras dado desenredado...-reclama Yusuke mientras trata de desenredarlo

...lo estaba...-contesta Nadeshiko-...presta acá...-se lo quita y lo desenreda, luego lo deja caer con la cuerda y sin siquiera tocar el suelo, ya estaba dando vueltas en el aire, con gran agilidad hace solo pequeños trucos y luego lo eleva en el aire para dejarlo caer sobre la palma de su mano

...son básicos, pero me gustan...-sonríe Hatsumono y luego se retira de la sala

...toma...-Nadeshiko le entrega un diabolo de color verde-...para que practiques, una ves que controles el diabolo podrás retar a Shunichi y tal ves le ganes...-explica

...pues no creo que sea tan difícil...-dice Yusuke al momento en que se dispone a salir-...y por cierto Hiiraguisawa...-

...mande...-

...puedo dormir, hace mucho que no lo hago...-pide Yusuke

...veo que después de todo tienes modales...-Nadeshiko se dirige a la puerta-...puedes descansar en el camerino común, hay muebles que sirven de cama...-

...bueno, pues si me indicaras en donde se encuentra el tal camerino común ya estaría ahí...-responde Yusuke

...aun no se te quita lo malcriado...-suspira Nadeshiko-...sígueme...-ordena, después de pasar por un montón de pasillos entrelazados y de puertas llegan al camerino común

...valla, ahora que lo veo es mas grande de lo que note la primera ves que estuve aquí...-exclama Yusuke mirando a todos lados-...que bien!...-exclama al recostarse en un gran sofá al fondo de la sala

...yo regreso después de un tiempo, voy con el maestro...-dice Nadeshiko al momento en que cierra la puerta.

...has lo que quieras...-dice Yusuke al momento en que ingresa a la primera etapa del sueño

Nadeshiko se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hasta que llega casi a la salida en donde se encontraba Aidan esperándola a un lado, apoyado a la pared, sonríe al verlo y el se levanta al notar que ya estaba ahí.

...¿cómo puedes mantener tus consideraciones?...-le pregunta

...es una parte de mi que no puedo negar, es como si lo llevara en la sangre...-responde Nadeshiko, mientras sale y Aidan le sigue por detrás

...por cierto, el maestro no se encuentra...-indica Aidan

...entonces que hago aquí...-pregunta Nadeshiko mostrándose un poco irritada

...hay alguien que te quiere preguntar un par de cosas...-comenta Aidan mientras dirige su mirada a un árbol en donde se veía una sombra a sus pies, se notaba que esa sombra era de Kurama, quien miraba atentamente a donde se encontraban ellos.

...Shuichi Minamino, la reencarnación de Youku Kurama...-Nadeshiko se acerca a donde el se encontraba

...vine a verte por que quiero que me aclares unas cosas...-dice Kurama

...di lo que quieras Minamino...-dice Nadeshiko sin tomarle la menor importancia y dirigiendo su mirada a la tormenta de rayos rojos que se veía en el cielo

...como puede ser que te relaciones con el Reikai y trabajes para Enma...-pregunta Kurama

...no lo se...-responde Nadeshiko

...no lo sabes!...-se extraña Kurama

...si, exactamente no se como terminé trabajando en esto, mas bien es como una simple coincidencia que al mismo tiempo me convenía para llevarle la contraría a mi Clan...-

...mas bien por tu orgullo...-termina Kurama

...si, creo que es eso...-se lo queda mirando-...¿a que viene tanta cuestión?...-

...es que se me hace muy extraño que una persona como tú se encuentre en estos lugares cuando perteneces a un Clan con su propia política y guerras...-comenta Kurama

...¿y tu?...-interrumpe Nadeshiko

...¿eh?...-

...¿por qué terminaste en esto, que acaso no eras un criminal buscado por todo el Ningenkai, ya que cometiste muchos delitos de robo y el Reikai te buscaba?...-

...solo es para limpiar mi reputación...-responde Kurama-...quiero vivir en paz con mi mamá sin tener la preocupación de que ella sufriría si policías del Reikai llegaran y me encarcelaran, tendría una muy mala reputación mía, además el último robo que hice fue por salvarle la vida...-

...y el que te condenó...-Nadeshiko mira su rostro esperando su reacción-...¿qué hay de ese robo?...-

...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta Kurama

...yo se todo lo que sucedió para que te condenaran y quien fue tu verdugo...-susurra Nadeshiko

...eso pasó hace siglos...-dice Kurama tratándose de librar

...se ve que estas seguro de no volver a ver a tu verdugo...-sonríe Nadeshiko tratándose de desengañar

...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta Kurama

...sabes, seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión...-se despide Nadeshiko, Kurama solo se quedó mirando como se retiraba e ingresaba en la carpa

...acaso será que regresaste?...-se pregunta mientras mira de nuevo al cielo

...ten cuidado...-Aidan llama la atención de Kurama

...a que te refieres?...-

...puede que no importe mucho por ahora...-Aidan se retira pero sale totalmente del terreno en dirección a la última calle del fondo y luego da la vuelta desapareciendo

Nadeshiko ya había llegado al camerino común, se acercó a su coqueta en donde se encontraba un gran espejo, en donde se fijaba todo su torso, miró por el espejo a donde se encontraba Yusuke y lo notó totalmente dormido, suspiró y se recogió la trenza con un pincho, luego se quitó la blusa quedando en su chaquetilla, miró su costado, ahí se encontraba una pequeña cicatriz que sobresalía en toda su blanca y suave piel, se la toca suavemente mientras la mira por el espejo.

Yusuke por su parte continuaba dormida, se mueve un poco llamando la atención de Nadeshiko que se lo queda viendo por si acaso despertaba, pero no lo hizo así que siguió observando su cicatriz que parecía tener ya unos meses a pesar de que se la había hecho recién hace dos días, se veían grandes moretones de color verde y morado alrededor de la cicatriz; Yusuke no se encontraba dormido, no pudo quedarse dormido por que tenía una extraña sensación, la tenía desde que le entregaron ese rosario y ahora fingía estar dormido para ver que era lo que hacía Nadeshiko, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella se topó un poco el rostro.

...se supone que ya no se debería notar...-susurra para si misma

...wof...-el ladrido de Haiiro llama la atención de Nadeshiko quien le acaricia el hocico

...tal vez para mañana no tenga nada...-Nadeshiko le sonríe dulcemente a Haiiro, se veía muy tierna de esta forma, el perro se lanza sobre sus piernas y le lame la mejilla-...jajaja, ya basta Haiiro...-ríe Nadeshiko

wof-responde el perro

...bueno, es mejor que valla a casa, ya es muy tarde...-dice Nadeshiko al momento en que se daba la vuelta, Yusuke pudo ver con claridad su costado, quedó sorprendido, ya no tenía ninguna cicatriz, aunque hace poco si tenía una, pequeña, pero sobresalía, en cambio ahora solo tenía golpes de color verde al alrededor de donde había una cicatriz, lo morado casi no se veía.

wof, wof-Haiiro sigue a Nadeshiko hasta la salida y luego se queda dentro del camerino, Yusuke se levanta-...wof!...-exclama al ver a Yusuke levantado

...que extraña mujer!...-exclama Yusuke mientras se sienta-...¿acaso no es humana?...-mira la puerta por donde había salido Nadeshiko

Continuará...

N.A.: Que les pareció el segundo capítulo, según me dijeron (Maru esta leyendo el fic ya que es uno de los colaboradores junto con Shun en este fic) o mejor dicho yo (a yo, Shiko o Nadeshiko) me di cuenta de que está mas pequeño que el primero, pero no se preocupen, mas adelante se encuentra mucho mas interesante, de aquí parte las mejores situaciones y mas conflictos, no van a ser muchos capítulos, pero espero que la trama les guste.

Bueno, eso de los estanques Jusenkyo es que por que estaba viendo los capítulos de Ranma Nibunnoichi que tengo en DVD y como se pusieron a hablar de los estanques lo quise poner como una dificultad en el entrenamiento de Yusuke ya que si uno observa los capítulos de la serie de Yu Yu se puede notar que Yusuke no salta muy alto que digamos, siempre necesita del impulso de alguna explosión para poder llegar a una altura considerable, algo que le es regalado a Ranma (Ranma es único, amo a mi cuñado, hermana por que tu tienes uno bueno y no lo aprovechas, por que Akane, por que!), y quiero hacerles una pregunta, si ya han identificado el ataque que usa Nadeshiko en el fic, si saben la respuesta o tienen sospechas mándenme un reviews, a ver si aciertan, los tomaré en cuenta en mi fic... necesito nombres para gran parte de los actores con poderes espirituales que trabajan en el Du Soleit...

Otras de las cosas que me he dado cuenta es que Yusuke lo deja todo a la suerte, siempre gana con un poco de suerte o por situaciones del destino, eso pasó con Ramdo y para expulsar su poder completo ni con la muerte de Genkai lo pudo hacer, Kuwabara tubo que fingir su propia muerte para que despertara su poder...

Bueno, dejo la conversa para otra ocasión y sigan leyendo mi fic, plissss...


	3. La Sacerdotiza

**Hohoemi no Bakudan**

By: Shiko Tendo

N.A.: Garabato y ocho patos aprendieron a planear parecía una escuadrilla de jinetes en el mar. Se creen marinos al ataque.

Capítulo 3: La Sacerdotisa.

Hiei se encontraba parado encima de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados, apoyado al tronco escuchaba atentamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor; unas chicas aparecieron conversando en grupo, pasaron por debajo del árbol y salieron del parque.

...bueno, hasta mañana chicas...-se despide una de ellas dirigiéndose al lado contrario del que las demás tomaban

...cuídate Nanase...-piden sus amigas al mismo tiempo en que se despedían

...si y ustedes también!...-dice Nanase al momento en que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la estación en donde se espera al bus.

Ella caminaba, pasó tranquilamente por un lado de unos arbustos y árboles de los cuales las hojas se movían hasta que una sombra salió de ella y se dirigió hasta donde la chica se encontraba, ella seguía campante su camino hasta que escuchó unas cortadas a su espalda, se dio media vuelta, lo único que vio fue a un joven que caminaba en sentido contrario del de ella.

...¡que raro!...-exclama en voz baja para si misma

Hiei se detuvo justamente después de que ella siguiera su camino, se la quedó mirando hasta que llegó a la estación del bus y se sentó a esperarlo, la chica se dispuso a sacar un libro y lo comenzó a leer, era un gran libro y muy pesado. Hiei ingresó por los arbustos y corrió hasta llegar por detrás de la banca en donde ella se encontraba sentada, cuando el bus llegaba la joven dejó su libro guardándolo dentro de su bolso, el cual cogió y se lo puso sobre el hombro, para poder levantarse, Hiei saltó y quedó encima del techo de la parada del bus, observó como la chica subía en el bus y cuando este empezaba a andar volvió a saltar para quedar encima del techo de este, que de dirigía la centro.

Hiei comenzó a recordar como se había metido en esto, fue hace 4 días, cuando había ido a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Reikai y se topó en medio de una misión de rescate en donde tubo que rescatar a la pequeña hermana de Hiiraguisawa que estuvo a punto de quedar totalmente aplastada debajo de todo los escombros.

- - -Flash back- - -

...ella es Nanase Fujiwara...-presenta Nadeshiko, los dos se encontraba encima del mismo árbol, en un parque por el cual un grupo de amigas estaban saliendo, pasaron por debajo de ellos

...¿cuál de todas ellas?...-pregunta Hiei prestando atención mientras las chicas se despedían de la manera habitual y una de ellas se separaba del grupo dirigiéndose al lado contrario, donde se encuentra una parada de bus.

...la que se acaba de separar del grupo...-indica Nadeshiko mientras la seguía con la mirada al igual de Hiei.

...¿y que quieres que haga?...-pregunta Hiei

...mira...-Nadeshiko se queda observando una sombra que venía muy deprisa, corría hacia donde Nanase se dirigía, era un demonio, se podía identificar a simple vista, Nadeshiko extiende sus dos dedos y los dirige a donde el demonio se encontraba, alza su brazo y luego lo golpea como su fuera un látigo, de la punta de sus dedos sale una luz de color blanca que se extiende rectamente hasta donde se encontraba el demonio partiéndolo en dos y haciéndolo desaparecer.

...¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?...-pregunta Hiei

...la Princesa Showa...-responde

...te refieres a la leyenda!...-interviene Hiei sorprendido

...cuenta una leyenda que hace miles y miles de años, cuando los dioses caminaban sobre la tierra, una hermosa niña nació de la unión de un dios con una joven mujer, la belleza de esta criatura fue tal que todos la veneraban, la madre de este bebé falleció al dar a luz, fue cuando esta niña fue entregada a un monasterio en donde fue criada por un monje anciano, del cual aprendió todo lo que sabía de plantas demoníacas, celestiales y medicinales, ella mostró tener un increíble poder el cual utilizaba para proteger a los humanos a quienes sobre todas las cosas amaba, pero su poder de purificación como sacerdotisa no lo era todo, también utilizaba una energía espiritual que era muy potente, y provenía de la sangre herederada por su padre quien era un dios, se dice que paseaba por el mundo curando enfermos y ayudando a quien mas lo necesitaba, además de que vivía de la solidaridad de los demás... su hermano mayor, Takatsuki, le tenía envidia y deseaba verla sufrir, por lo cual trató de hacerlo de la peor forma, matando lo que mas quería en el mundo, los humanos, así comenzó una increíble lucha, Showa por ser semi-mortal, podía morir, pero era tan importante para su abuela, que era una diosa superior, así que le dio vida siguiente, es decir que aunque ella muriese reencarnaría con todos sus recuerdos vivos, ella selló a Takatsuki tras una sangrienta batalla en donde sus cuatro guardianes murieron, pasando los años ella reencarnaría con sus guardianes y en creencia de la princesa Showa un anciano mayor verificaba cada 250 años el nacimiento especial de una niña que era engendrada sin padre, al igual que ella sus protectores tenían la misma habilidad de reencarnar cada 250 años para protegerla...-cuenta Nadeshiko-...aunque al pasar de los siglos se aumentó un protector que decían que siempre estaban juntos y eran mas que un protector y su protegida, era un demonio Zorro de 1000 colas...-sonríe

-...¿un zorro?...-pregunta Hiei

-..no te preocupes, que no es Youku Kurama...-comenta Nadeshiko

-...Nanase Fujiwara...-repite Hiei mientras observa como esta sube al bus

-...solo hay un simple problema...-interviene Nadeshiko--...ella tiene a un protector que se llama Otaru Amano el zorro plateado de 1000 colas, de quien te estaba hablando, debería haberla cuidado desde que nació, es decir, debió haberla arrebatado de su madre apenas naciera, para así criarla y cuidarla, teniendo bajo su protección a la princesa, es de suponer que ella recordaba todo lo de sus vidas pasadas desde pequeña, pero extrañamente encontraron a Amano sellado en una roca y Nanase no puede recordar nada de sus vidas pasadas y no tiene ni idea de los poderes que posee, además de que no hemos encontrado indicios de las reencarnaciones de sus cuatro protectores; humanamente Nanase tiene una hermana menor que se llama Neneku que tiene un poder espiritual muy grande aunque ha demostrado tenerle miedo a los espíritus...-le cuenta

-...por que me cuentas lo de su hermana...-pregunta Hiei

-...puede que quieran llegar a ella a través de Neneku, así que ten cuidado, trata de protegerla lo mas que puedas, por mucho que no recuerde ella es muy importante y no podemos permitir que muera, ya que su muerte sin causa provocaría que Takatsuki jamás sea sellado y el mataría a todos los humanos gobernando el Ningenkai...-explica Nadeshiko

-...le tienes odio...-comenta Hiei

-...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta Nadeshiko mostrándose extrañada

-...quieres que sellen a ese tal Takatsuki por que tu eres su mujer...-Hiei muestra una mueca en forma de burla

-...cállate, ¿quieres!...-exclama Nadeshiko mostrando su enfado al momento en que se bajaba del árbol-...síguela, ella vive en el centro de Kyoto, en un penthouse del 12 piso en un gran edificio plateado, no te puedes perder ya que es el único en su clase en el centro...-

-...¿cuándo me reporto?...-

-...en cuatro días vendré a ver que ha ocurrido, tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos...-sonríe Nadeshiko

- - -Fin Flash back- - -

…espero que llegues pronto Hiiraguisawa…-dice Hiei para si mismo mientras se baja en la misma estación que Nanase y la sigue entre la multitud sin perderla de vista.

Ahora se encontraban en Kyoto, Mamoru les había dicho que es por algo relacionado con la misión, pero no les había explicado mas, Yusuke se encontraba muy extrañado en ese sitio, Kuwabara y Kurama también se encontraban ahí, hubieran localizado a Hiei, pero no tuvieron el tiempo necesario.

Shunichi se encontraba con Mamoru, estaban en un gimnasio, que tenía el espacio suficiente para poder saltar y brincar, aun así uno no alcanzaría el techo, pero a pesar de ese tamaño, los cuatro chicos: Nadeshiko, Mamoru, Aidan y Shunichi habían dicho que era muy pequeño. Mamoru se encontraba haciendo rodar un rombo mientras Shunichi lo observaba, los trucos que Mamoru hacía con este juguete eran impresionantes, y sobretodo, nunca perdía el control del rombo que siempre caían en su mano o sobre la cuerda extendida.

...esto se está poniendo aburrido...-comenta Yusuke en voz alta para que todos lo oigan

...el único aburrido aquí eres tu Urameshi!...-responde Shunichi desde el otro lado del gimnasio

...¡nadie te pidió tu opinión!...-exclama Yusuke enfadado

...¡fue un regalo de mi parte, no tienes por que pedir!...-responde nuevamente de manera quenimportista y desesperante, mientras Kuwabara y Kurama se comenzaban a reír de las burlas de Shunichi

...¡ya cállate, ¿quieres!...-exclama Yusuke

...por que no te callas tú, creo que le harías un favor a las personas que te rodeamos!...-Shunichi vuelve a responder

...la única que haría un gran favor al callarse eres tú!...-dice Yusuke mientras comienza a poner sus caras de enfado

...si me callara, extrañarías mi voz! Jajá jajá!...-ríe mientras hace ademanes de grandeza

...oye, ya me hartaste!...-Yusuke se disponía a acercarse para golpearla cuando Kuwabara le detiene

...recuerda que es mujer...-le susurra

...rayos, maldita sea...-dice Yusuke entre dientes mientras se detiene por respeto

...oye, y en donde quedó el pleito, si se supone que venías a pegarme...-pregunta Shunichi desde el otro lado

...¡¿qué no ves, no lo hago por respeto ya que eres mujer!...-exclama Yusuke mientras le da la espalda y se cruza de brazos

...no me digas...-Shunichi exclama en tono meloso

...al menos soy un caballero...-comenta Yusuke

...al menos eres un cobarde que no quiere venir por miedo a que lo derrote nuevamente...-interviene Shunichi apresuradamente mientras hace ademanes con las manos

-...ahora si...-Yusuke se recoge las mangas y luego se dirige a donde se encuentra Shunichi mientras Kuwabara se lanza encima de el para detenerlo

...creo que ya tenemos lugar donde quedarnos...-llega Aidan justo a tiempo para detener el pleito que se estaba armando

...¿enserio?...-pregunta Shunichi

...si, pero antes, tenemos que ir con Nadeshiko...-sonríe mientras sale indicándoles que tambien tienen que salir detrás de él.

...¿en donde está?...-Mamoru recoge sus rombos

...con la princesa Showa...-responde Aidan

Todos salieron siguiendo a Aidan, se encontraba callados, pero por una parte Shunichi y Mamoru se pusieron a conversar de cosas estúpidas como siempre, mientras que trataban de que Aidan también participara en la conversación sin poder lograrlo, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama los seguían de cerca.

...¡rayos, ya estoy cansado!...-reniega Yusuke-...no se ni por que estamos aquí, yo desconozco en totalidad el caso de esta misión...-resopla

...entonces que haces aquí, sabes muy bien que si quisieras podrías regresar a Tokio ya que no tienes nada que ver con esta misión!...-comenta Kuwabara

...claro que si tengo que ver!...-exclama Yusuke

...Kurama, ¿pasa algo?...-Kuwabara cambia repentinamente la conversación

...ah, que dices Kuwabara?...-pregunta Kurama un tanto distraído

...¿te encuentras bien, estas distraído...-dice Yusuke prestándole atención

...no...-niega Kurama-...no es nada... no se preocupen...-les sonríe

...y por que decías eso Urameshi?...-Kuwabara se vuelve a interesar en lo que Yusuke le había dicho

...¿a que?...-pregunta Yusuke distraídamente

...con que si tienes que ver...-indica Kuwabara

...¿a que se refieren?...-pregunta Kurama ingresando a la conversación

...ah, eso...-Yusuke busca en su bolsillo-...esto...-saca el rosario y se los muestra, el rostro de sorpresa de Kurama no se compara, en cambio Kuwabara se acerca a las perlas de ese rosario y las toca con un dedo

...tienen una increíble energía acumulada en ellas, ¿cómo lo obtuviste?...-Kuwabara se veía interesado

...Mamoru, el hermano gemelo de Nadeshiko me lo entregó, dijo que tenía que guardarlo y protegerlo de cualquiera que quiera robarlo...-responde Yusuke

...¿cómo lo consiguió?...-interrumpe Kurama mostrándose de lo mas interesado

...ah...-Yusuke, al igual que Kuwabara, lo mira sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de Kurama-...eso no lo sé, pero me dijo que la dueña lo pediría muy pronto de regreso y lo necesitaba...-se pone a pensar-...o algo así... creo...-

Nadeshiko se encontraba a unas cuadras de un Market, en donde se abren las puertas para dejar salir a Nanase quien llevaba un gran paquete de compras con ella; la luz del poste comienza a tintinear ya que el foco estaba por expirar, aun así Nadeshiko no se movía de su lugar y Nanase seguía con su camino mientras tarareaba tranquilamente una canción.

...ahí estas...-escucha la vos de Hiei

...¿qué tal te ha ido?...-pregunta Nadeshiko sin tomarle importancia

...hump...-responde Hiei y luego sonríe confianzudamente-...no hubo problemas...-

...ya estamos aquí...-Aidan se acerca por detrás

...con todos, según veo...-Nadeshiko observa al grupo

...Hiei, ¿tu ya estabas aquí?...-pregunta Kuwabara asombrado al verlo

...si me disculpas tengo que seguir con el trabajo...-Hiei comienza a caminar para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad por el mismo camino por donde se había ido Nanase

...que hace Hiei aquí...-pregunta Yusuke

...haciéndome un favor Urameshi...-responde Nadeshiko

...¿y la princesa Showa, ¿dónde está, ¡¡¡yo la quería ver!...-dice Shunichi interviniendo y mirando para todos lados

...se ha ido Shun...-contesta Nadeshiko

...¿la princesa Showa?...-repite Kurama

...si, creo que tu conoces muy bien esa leyenda, ¿verdad?...-Nadeshiko le sonríe entretenidamente a Kurama mientras este se la queda viendo seriamente

...claro que si...-responde mientras mira en dirección por donde se había dirigido Hiei-..._Showa_...-piensa

...bueno, antes tenemos que descansar así que mejor repongamos energías para mañana comenzar a tomar riendas en el asunto...-dice Nadeshiko llamando la atención de todos

...si...-sonríe Mamoru

...yo regresaré al Reikai para mantener vigilados los otros tesoros del mundo espiritual...-se despide Aidan

...ten cuidado...-dice Nadeshiko al momento que este se iba

A la mañana siguiente Nanase se había despertado temprano, se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente sus sándwich mientras repasaba para su examen de esa mañana, pasaba página por página mientras se acababa el último pedazo de su bocadillo, Hiei se encontraba observándola desde la terraza del edificio del frente que apenas era 2 pisos mas altos que la suite en donde se encontraba Nanase.

...¿mn?...-Nanase levanta la mirada y se queda observando para todos lados, había sentido algo

...buenos días!...-una pequeña niña de a penas 5 años de edad se encontraba paraba con su uniforme de jardín, luego se acerca a donde se encuentra la mesa, saca una silla y escalando por lo pequeña que es se sube en esta y se queda parada para quedar a la altura de la mesa, coge un sándwich y se lo mete a la boca, para de ahí hacer la misma maniobra y poder bajarse de la silla.

...no necesitas ayuda?...-pregunta Nanase al ver que extiende un pie para tratar de alcanzar el suelo, cuando lo hace se quita el sándwich de la boca

...gracias por tu oferta hermana, pero yo...-se señala con el dedo meñique-...puedo solucionar mis problemas sola, no necesito de tu ayuda...-se retira

...yo solo decía...- U

...buenos días princesa...-un señor joven, no tan mayor, de unos 39 pasando a 40 ingresa al comedor y se dirige a la cocina mientras se trataba de hacer el nudo de la corbata

...déjame que yo te ayudo...-Nanase se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a donde se encuentra su papá, le hace le nudo mientras el toma una taza de café

...¡que delicioso es el café, no Nana!...-exclama su papá

...si papá...-sonríe Nanase

...papa, quería hablar contigo...-Neneku ingresa a la cocina llevando consigo una libreta de notas

...si Nene?...-el papá se agacha para poder estar a su altura

...será una conversación seria de padre a joven mujer ejerciendo una profesión...-Neneku se golpea orgullosa el pecho

...si mi amor, ¿qué quieres?... - UUU

...quiero un aumento en mi mesada...-dice seriamente

...ya dije que no te la puedo aumentar...-se niega el papá

...pero por que, yo me he mostrado responsable...-Neneku muestra un rostro lloroso

...por que no tienes una...-responde el papá

...por eso, ponme una mesada...-suplica

...será cuando tengas 8 años...-

...pero para eso falta...-Neneku se detiene y se pone a contar con los dedos

...tres años...-dice Nanase mientras limpia la mesa

...eso es...-muestra cuatro dedos de su pequeña mano-...tres años...-

...eso son cuatro, réstale un dedo...-indica Nanase

...si, tres años...-corrige Neneku

...hablaremos luego, voy a llegar tarde...-el papá mira su reloj-.. ¿quieren que las lleve?...-

...no gracias, nosotras caminamos...-responde Nanase

...adiós...-el papá sale por la puerta y se despide con la mano

...recuerda el trato!...-exclama Neneku

...no hay ninguna trato!...-se escucha decir a través de la puerta

...vamos, tenemos que ir a la escuela...-dice Nanase mientras recoge sus cosas y pasa la mochila a Neneku

Caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a la estación del tren, en donde tomaron su destino y cuando llegaron los chicos ya se encontraba esperándolas fuera de la estación, Neneku caminaba cogida de la mano de Nanase quien seguía repasando de su cuaderno.

...¿es ella?...-pregunta Yusuke

...si...-dice Hiei a su espalda

...¡¡¡aaaaaaaayyyy!...-exclama Yusuke asustado por la repentina aparición de Hiei

...¿te asuste, lo siento...-se burla Hiei

...muy gracioso...-resopla Yusuke

...creo que lo explicaré con mas detalle...-interrumpe Koenma

...¡¡¡aaaahhh!...-mas sustos

...hola chicos...-saluda Botan

...ah, eres tu Botan...-comenta Kuwabara

...Nanase Fujiwara es el nombre de la reencarnación de la Princesas Showa, como les habrá contado Nadeshiko ella reencarna cada 250 años (como buda) ya que el sello que usa para encerrar y quitarle los poderes a Takatsuki, que amenaza con destruir la humanidad, se rompe en ese lapso de tiempo y tiene que volver a sellarlo, en cada intento ella muere por uso extremo de su energía y poder, ella tiene a un protector que se llama Otaru Amano, quien debería haberla cuidado desde que nació, es decir, debió haberla arrebatado de su madre apenas naciera esta, para así criarla y cuidarla, teniendo bajo su protección a la princesa, es de suponer que ella recordaba todo lo de sus vidas pasadas desde pequeña, pero extrañamente encontraron a Amano sellado en una roca y Nanase no puede recordar nada de sus vidas pasadas y no tiene ni idea de los poderes que posee, además de que no hemos encontrado indicios de las reencarnaciones de sus cuatro protectores; Nanase tiene una hermana menor que se llama Neneku que tiene un poder espiritual muy grande, es increíble la cantidad de poder que acumula esa cincoañera...-explica Koenma mientras observan a la pequeña que caminaba a zancadas al lado de Nanase.

-...¿no recuerda nada?...-pregunta Kurama sin entender

-...no sabemos que ocurrió, solo suponemos...-comenta Mamoru

-...¿suponen?...-interviene Hiei-...yo creí que sabían lo que hacían...-

-...en este momento solo podemos suponer ya que nadie nos puede decir que es lo que exactamente sucedió...-niega Koenma

-...la hipótesis es esta...-indica Shunichi-...cuando Nanase era muy pequeña se fue de paseo con sus padres, y como se fueron de pesca, la caña de pescar estaba hecha de metal, así que parecía antena parabólica, lo cual una noche de tormenta cuando era pequeña cayó un rayo encima conduciéndolo hacia su cabeza y por eso perdió la memoria...-

-...Shun... en Japón no caen rayos...-niega Nadeshiko mientras los demás miraban extrañado las explicaciones de Shunichi-...además esa no es la hipótesis...-

-...bueno, pero la mía es mas creíble...-reniega Shunichi

-...lo único común entre las almas que reencarnan es que todas pueden recordar sus vidas pasadas, algunas con mas exactitud que otras, pero suponemos que la Princesa Showa sufrió mucho o la hirieron tan profundamente sufriendo una traición que no quiere recordar lo sucedido, por eso borró todos sus recuerdos además del mas doloroso...-dice Botan

-...entonces su alma está sufriendo...-Yusuke observa como Nanase se junta con unas amigas y conversan animadamente

-...pues no lo parece...-comenta Kuwabara

-...no lo parece por que no lo recuerda...-intuye Kurama

-...esto nos lleva a pensar que parte de este suceso está relacionada con que Amano se encuentre sellado, los guardianes no hayan reencarnado y que ella desconozca de sus poderes...-dice Nadeshiko mientras dirige su mirada a un pico de una montaña cercana que se veía

-...así que Yusuke, en el momento en que se vea necesario, cuando sean convocadas las almas de Showa por Takatsuki y estas demuestren su ira tendrás que entregarle el Shinzajo en manos de su cuerpo...-indica Shunichi

-...¿por qué?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...la alta traición que sufrió Showa radica alrededor de ese rosario, si no lo encuentra a su lado buscará a quien la traicionó y lo matará para luego morir olvidando que tiene que sellar a Takatsuki...-Shunichi suspira

-...en pocas palabras estará cegada por la venganza...-dice Hiei

-...no lo quiere recordar...-Nadeshiko llama la atención-... así que por eso es que en esta reencarnación borró todo recuerdo para alejarse totalmente y tal cual es la razón por lo cual no recuerda que tiene poderes, que es la sacerdotisa mas importante del mundo y que tiene que detener a este maldito monstruo...-

-...sigues molesta, ¿verdad?...-Shunichi mira de cerca de su hermana

-...¡ya cállate, ¿quieres!...-Nadeshiko la empuja

-...¿qué le sucede?...-pregunta Koenma

-...sigue molesta...-ríe Hiei

-...me olvidaba...-Nadeshiko llama la atención de todos-...también descubrí la razón por la cual los guardianes no han reencarnado...-

-...¿la has descubierto?...-pregunta Koenma-...¿y cual es?...-

-...han sido sellados...-responde Nadeshiko-...sus almas fueron encerradas en un pergamino, cuatro en total, y esos pergaminos están en manos de Takatsuki...-

-...entonces eso nos lleva a la conclusión que fue el quien selló a Amano...-concluye Yusuke

-...no entiendo...-Hiei llama la atención de todos-...como sabías de eso con anterioridad...-

-...fácil, en el templo Zen se encuentra un gran amigo de la Princesa Showa que estuvo presente con sus tropas para ayudarla hace 250 años, cuando murió, el nos contó que las almas de sus guardianes están selladas en esos pergaminos los cuales él personalmente entregó al Rey Enma y me pidió de favor que los recuperara...-dice Nadeshiko

-...¿en el templo Zen?...-repite Kuwabara, todos se lo quedan viendo-...pero si ese templo es patrimonio nacional, nadie ha vivido en ese lugar durante 100 años...-

-...¿has entrado alguna ves?...-pregunta Mamoru

-...no...-niega Kuwabara-...me da miedo de solo ver lo lúgubre que es...-

-...con mucha razón...-suspira Mamoru

-...por el momento quiero pedir de favor algo...-dice Nadeshiko-...Mamoru, Shunichi ustedes pueden ir con Koenma, y luego traer la urna en donde nos encontramos...-

-...si, no hay problema...-sonríe Shunichi

-...bueno, vámonos...-indica Koenma retirándose seguido de Shunichi y Mamoru

-...Urameshi, Kuwabara, Botan, vallan al templo Zen, quiero que Kusanagui revise el Shinzajo...-ordena

-...¿y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes?...-dice Yusuke dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Nadeshiko

-...soy dos años mayor a ti, así que obedece...-responde Nadeshiko mirándolo de la misma forma

-...pero yo te digo algo...-interviene Kuwabara-...en ese templo no hay nada...-

-...Kusanagui nunca sale del templo...-Nadeshiko ahora se dirige a Kuwabara-...ahí siempre se encuentra, no ha salido desde hacia 250 años, justo después de la muerte de la Princesa Showa...-

-...bueno chicos, si queremos llegar, mejor nos vamos...-Botan se los lleva

-...¡aún tenemos que arreglar cuentas Hiiraguisawa!...-dice Yusuke al momento que era arrastrado por Botan

-...cuando quieras Urameshi!...-Nadeshiko le hace de la mano despidiéndose-...ahora, Minamino, Jaganshi, acompáñenme...-comienza a caminar en dirección donde quedaba la preparatoria de Nanase.

-...¿qué haremos?...-pregunta Hiei

-...¿para que nos necesitas Hiiraguisawa?...-dice Kurama

-...quiero preguntarle unas cosas a la Sacerdotisa...-responde Nadeshiko

-...¿cómo vas a hacer eso, se supone que están en clases...-Kurama seguía de cerca de Nadeshiko mientras Hiei caminaba a su lado

-...hoy no hay mucho que hacer en la preparatoria...-Nadeshiko da la vuelta a la esquina

-...como sabes eso?...-pregunta Kurama

-...Nanase Fujiwara se encuentra en la misma preparatoria que yo, la preparatoria Hukoei, la misma que está en Tokio también tiene una sede en Kyoto...-explica Nadeshiko-...el día de hoy son los últimos preparativos para las olimpiadas en Kyoto, no hay mucho que hacer, solo retocar y de ahí a casa...-

Botan, Yusuke y Kuwabara ya habían llegado al templo, solo les había tomado una hora en tren llegar hasta ahí, se veía gran atracción turística, demasiados extranjeros por todas parte y una confusión de toa clase de idiomas in entendibles para ellos, siguieron caminando entre los estantes de recuerdos e incienso que se encontraban a los costados del camino.

-...Hiiraguisawa no nos dijo en donde podríamos encontrarlo...-comenta Yusuke algo molesto

-...valla, es increíble ver la cantidad de turistas, se ve que esta es una verdadera atracción turística!...-comenta Kuwabara

-...¡miren!...-Botan señala la puerta principal de templo, la cual se encontraba abierta, la gran sala de madera se veía desierta y al fondo, en la oscuridad se podía distinguir una estatuilla de un mapache que tenía dinero entre sus manos, a un lado de este se encontraba un increíble dibujo de un dragón de ocho cabezas que tenía unos grabados en japonés antiguo.

Botan se acercó y con sus dos manos juntas sobre su frente comenzó a rezar, mientras Kuwabara y Yusuke se acercaban un tanto desconfiados. Yusuke tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo sobre el bolsillo de su chamarra en donde se encontraba el rosario Shinzajo.

A lo lejos una presencia, la visión se aclara y se fija en la chamarra de Yusuke quien se acercaba junto a Kuwabara a donde Botan estaba rezando, sus ojos se cierran y el rosario empieza a brillar; Yusuke siente le bulto en su bolsillo y se detiene a mirarlo.

-...¿pasa algo Yusuke?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...el rosario...-dice mientras abre su bolsillo, al hacer esto el rosario explota liberando todas sus esferas que se guían en una sola dirección, dentro del templo, directo a la estatuilla.

-...¡¿qué es eso!...-exclama Kuwabara asustado

-...¡rayos!...-Yusuke comienza a correr detrás de las líneas de color verde que dejaban las esferas al salir de su bolsillo

-...¡espera Yusuke!...-Botan sale detrás de él

-...¡espérame Urameshi!...-Kuwabara sigue a Botan

Al ingresar a la sala se podía sentir un frío increíble, comenzaron a correr mientras la puertas corredizas se cerraban a sus espaldas, la oscuridad reinaba en la sala y al fondo se seguía viendo la pequeña estatuilla del mapache ladrón, justo frente a este se comenzó a formar el rosario uniéndose nuevamente todas la esferas como si estuvieran alrededor del cuello de alguien; los chicos se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que por fin se encontraron frente a rosario y se dieron cuenta de lo que parecía una pequeña estatuilla de una mapache ladrón era en realidad muy enorme por lo menos medía como unos 2 metros de altura y era muy ancha.

-...que extraño no hay nadie...-comenta Botan

-...pero hace frío y se sienten mucho escalofríos...-reclama Kuwabara

-...al parecer alguien nos observa, se siente una baga presencia...-comenta Yusuke mientras mira a su alrededor.

El rosario, por su parte, parecía haber cobrado vida y comenzó a moverse por el aire, parecía que quería jugar y que deseaba que lo atraparan.

-...¡hay, ¡un fantasma!...-exclama Botan

-...¡espera!...-exclama Yusuke lanzándose encima del rosario para poder atraparlo, pero este se escapa y comienza a saltar por todas partes

-...¡yo te ayudo Urameshi!...-exclama Kuwabara al momento en que también se lanza para poder alcanzar el rosario pero también escapa.

Comienza una cacería en que Kuwabara y Yusuke se encontraban saltando y corriendo como locos tratando de atrapar el rosario mientras este seguía escabulléndose entre sus manos, siguió así durante varios minutos hasta que se sentaron ya agotados de tanto correr.

-...¿se encuentran bien chicos?...-Botan se acerca a ellos.

-...si...-asiente Kuwabara

-...eso creo...-dice Yusuke mientras comienza a respirar mas profundamente

-...veo que ya se cansaron...-se escucha una profunda vos de entre la gran sala

-...¿qué es?...-pregunta Yusuke levantándose bruscamente del piso y mirando hacia su espalda.

Una gran ráfaga de viento interrumpe el lugar mientras que el rosario seguía saltando por todas partes como loco, luego este comienza a dar vuelta alrededor de la cabeza de Yusuke como desafiándolo, el pergamino con el dibujo del dragón comienza a moverse y de pronto la silueta de un hombre que vestía con ropas japonesas antiguas, como si fuera un príncipe del Sengoku, toma forma frente a ellos y mira el rosario.

-...Totoro...-llama el joven-...deja de jugar y pásame el Shinzajo...- ordena extendiendo la mano, el rosario se posa en la palma y un mapache se deja ver montado al hombro del joven

-...y tu eres...-dice Yusuke

-...Yo soy el Príncipe Kusanagui...-se presenta

-...te refieres al de la historia del libro, la que dice que el príncipe que vive en el bosque y que no deben de talar árboles por que el sufre con la muerte de ellos y bla bla bla...-interrumpe Kuwabara

-...si, ese mismo...-sonríe Kusanagui

-...pero yo creí que ese tal príncipe de esa historia era un niño...-comenta Yusuke mirándolo de reojo, se veía que su forma era de la de un hombre de 21 años.

-...tu sabes como cambian las leyendas...-responde

-...hay, entonces es usted el señor!...-exclama Botan y luego se arrodilla frente a él

-...no hagas eso, después de todo hace ya tanto que nadie lo hace ni siquiera en frente de ninguno de los altares que fueron hechos para mi, después de todo las mayoría fueron olvidados...-Kusanagui se avergüenza

-...¿a que te refieres Botan?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...a que el es el dios de la naturaleza, Yamata-no-Orochi...-contesta Botan

-...el demonio de ocho cabezas que se trató de almorzar a las ocho princesas...-exclama Kuwabara sorprendido

-...en realidad, eso es ficción...-suspira-...yo nunca me las comí, por que ellas eran mis amigas...-mira el Shinzajo-...el espejo Angokukyo, la espada Kooma, la esfera roba almas Gakidama, los zarcillos Yakusoki y el rosario Shinzajo... cada una de estas reliquias creada por los poderes de las cinco sacerdotisas, nunca fueron ocho, Takatsuki era un dios que vestía como monje y las acompañaba...-

-...¿qué es lo que quieres decir?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...Minaru creo el espejo Angokukyo del reflejo de su propia alma y con las lagrimas del corazón, Yauriko se inspiró en la espada de Kooma, ella no parecía sacerdotisa, mas bien un espadachín por su habilidad, la espada es digna para matar demonios, pero no para humanos ya que a estos les otorga poderes demoníacos, la creó con uno de sus colmillos, ella era hija de un demonio y un humano, en pocas palabras un hanyou, muy racista para ese tiempo que no se aceptaban tales uniones, Sakura con sus propia alma creo la esfera roba almas Gakidama, ella creía que así podría salvar a quienes iban al mismo infierno o los que no estaban preparados para partir devolviéndoselas, Amiyu con los zarcillos Yakusoki podía controlas los espíritus a su antojo, como ella quiera, daba una orden y estos la obedecían, por último Showa quien creó el rosario Shinzajo con sus rezo de salvación, este rosario es capaz de abrir la puerta hacia el Reikai, llamar almas de ese mundo y regresarlas a la vida, el igual que conectar este mundo con el Mekai y el Shinkai que está prohibido...-suspira-...Takatsuki se encargaba de protegerlas, además de cuidar a su media hermana, Showa, a quien le tenía mucho aprecio...-

-...si le tenía mucho aprecio como dices, ¿por qué la quiere matar?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...eso no lo se...-niega Kusanagui

-...claro que lo sabes, pero no quieres decirlo...-Yusuke lo mira despectivo

-...el tener ocho cabezas no me cede el derecho de dar esa clase de información...-responde-...pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Showa está al tanto de lo que sucede...-

-...¿cómo puede ser eso, si se supone que Fujiwara no recuerda nada...-dice Kuwabara

-...Nanase Fujiwara no recuerda nada, pero Showa si...-sonríe y comienza a revisar el rosario pasándolo entre sus dedos

-...¿cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?...-Yusuke observa al pequeño Mapache que comienza a jugar a los pies de Kusanagui

-...es algo que solo se...-sonríe Kusanagui

Ya era de tarde, habían llevado un buen tiempo esperando en la puerta de la preparatoria a que salieran los estudiantes, cuando por fin habían salido Nadeshiko fue la que se encargó de acercarse a ella con la excusa de que quería preguntarle algo (no se que) luego fueron a un parque seguidas de Kurama y Hiei que solo miraban de lejos, media hora mas tarde Nanase se encontraba sentada en el columpio haciéndolo girar circularmente y Nadeshiko estaba parada encima de él mientras se mecía.

-...y dime, que quieres preguntarme y como es que me conoces...-dice Nanase

-...pues verás, solo por curiosidad...-Nadeshiko mira su sombra que se alejaba y se acercaba a medida se mecía-...¿has tenido un sueño extraño?...-

-...si te refieres a un sueño raro, pues una ves soñé que llovía helado, pero no creo que quieras escuchar eso...-responde Nanase rascándose levemente la cabeza

-...no...- U-...me refiero a algún recuerdo borroso que tengas que no sea tuyo, pero que sientas que no es tuyo...-

-...a que te refieres con eso...-

-...algo que recuerdes y que sientas que ya hayas vivido, pero lo desconozcas totalmente...-se explica

-...ah ya...-Nanase sigue ahora meciéndose-...no... no creo...-

-...ya veo...-Nadeshiko suspira y les dirige una mirada a Kurama y Hiei que se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí escuchando

-...aunque...-Nanase se detiene repentinamente y se levanta mirando a la montaña-...hace poco, cuando me quedé dormida en clase de literatura, tuve un sueño borroso, no se si era visión... un recuerdo pasado no creo por que nunca en mi vida había visto ese lugar...-se niega-...pero ahí había un joven...-Nanase extiende su mano como si lo tuviera en frente

-...¿un joven?...-repite Nadeshiko, Kurama y Hiei por su parte prestaban atención a las palabras de la chica

-...si, de largos cabellos plateados, llevaba un gi blanco chino...-Nanase lo describe-...y no se si estaré loca, pero ese joven tenía unas largas orejas de un animal y unas melenudas 5 colas...-ríe por lo que acaba de decir

-...¿algo mas?...-insiste Nadeshiko, por otra parte, lo que había dicho Nanase había llamado totalmente la atención de Hiei que se había quedado viendo la reacción de Kurama quien se encontraba totalmente sorprendido.

-...te descubrieron...-comenta Hiei a Kurama, el solo cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir repentinamente para poner mas atención a lo que Nanase decía

-...el tenía unas extrañas flores, muy hermosas, pero tenían vida y se movían en su mano con gran libertad...-responde Nanase mientras llama de nuevo la atención de Hiei y Kurama-...se veía algo confuso y borroso, aunque podía oír todo con claridad; el me llamó...-se quedó muda, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Nadeshiko seriamente-...en realidad no me recuerdo como me llamó, por que en ese momento el profesor me repeló por haberme quedado dormida y no preste atención al sueño...-río por lo bajo

-...ah, bueno, al menos recuerdas lo importante...- UU

-...si...-asiente y comienza a reír-...pero, ¿a que te refieres con eso?...-mira a Nadeshiko algo expectante

-..bueno, este...-Nadeshiko ríe un poco-...eso no importa, lo importante es que te encontramos...-mira a Hiei y Kurama que comprenden que deben acercarse a donde ella se encuentra y así lo hacen

-...¿y ellos?...-pregunta Nanase

-...el es Hiei Jaganshi y Shuichi Minamino...-presenta Nadeshiko-...ellos te van a estar cuidando para que nada malo te llegue a suceder...-

-...oye, espera un momento!...-reclama Nanase-...que yo sepa no estoy en ningún peligro de resultar herida, a no ser si me atropella un carro...-lo último lo dice para si misma-...por eso no necesito que dos extraños me vigilen...-

-...ellos lo harán por su cuenta, tu ni siquiera sabrás que están ahí...-dice Nadeshiko

-...no gracias...-Nanase coge su mochila y se marcha-...a mi no me gusta que me anden cuidando...-se retira

-...es mucho mas terca de lo que parece...-suspira Nadeshiko mientras observa como Nanase sale del parque y se dirige a la misma estación de bus en donde siempre se sienta-...igualmente tendrán que vigilarla...-mira a Kurama que aun observaba por donde se había ido Nanase y a Hiei que también dirigía su mirada a la salida del parque

-...rayos, no entendí nada de lo que dijo ese tal Kusanagui...-reniega Yusuke

-...entonces deberías haberle prestado atención cuando explicaba que había que hacer con el rosario...-le reprende Botan

-...hola chicos, ya hablaron con la sacerdotisa?...-pregunta Kuwabara acercándose a ellos

-...si, se acaba de ir, ahora se encuentra en la parada de autobús...-indica Nadeshiko

-...¿y que les dijo?...-pregunta Botan interesada

-...en realidad no recuerda nada...-niega Nadeshiko

-...aunque tiene una muy baga información sobre su vida pasada...-interrumpe Hiei-...según pude escuchar...

-...¡hay que bien, al menos hay esperanza!...-exclama Botan emocionada

-...¿qué quieres decir con eso Botan?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...¿te pasa algo Kurama?...-Yusuke le llama la atención que Kurama se encuentre aun observando la salida del parque

-...no, nada...-responde Kurama

De pronto se siente un escalofrío y el movimiento de las hojas les indica lo que estaría a punto de comenzar.

-...¿qué es eso?...-pregunta Yusuke expectativo

-...se siente una presencia espantosa...-dice Kuwabara

-...¡hay que miedo!...-Botan cae al piso abrazada a si misma y temblando por los escalofríos

-...tal será...-Hiei mira a Nadeshiko

-...¡Nanase!...-exclama Nadeshiko cayendo en cuenta

-...¡Rayos!...-Kurama fue el primero en salir corriendo en dirección a la parada de autobús, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba Nanase, que estaba tirada encima de la banca, recostada e inconsciente.

-..._ah, ya veo, eres ese zorro_...-escucha una voz en su cabeza y de pronto una explosión en el lugar donde se encuentran sus amigos.

-...¿quién eres?...-pregunta Kurama tomando a Nanase en sus brazos.

-..._te doy las gracias, ya que con tu ayuda logré que Showa se debilitara y así la podré matar_...-confiesa la voz y un humo gris aparece den cielo y formando un torbellino baja al suelo, justo frente a el, formando la figura de una hombre, Takatsuki.

-...eres tú...-lo reconoce

-...si, soy yo...-sonríe Takatsuki-...así que si me disculpas, me podrías devolver a mi hermana...-pide mientras estira la mano

-...deja a Showa en paz!...-Kurama se aleja

-...¡Kurama!...-Yusuke y los demás llegan y se ponen a la defensiva

-...¡eres tu maldito!...-exclama Nadeshiko mostrando su molestia.

-...ah, nos volvemos a ver querida mía!...-Takatsuki se acerca a ella

-...¡ninguna querida tuya, desgraciado!...-responde Nadeshiko mientras le lanza una patada la cual solo le da al aire ya que el ya no se encontraba frente de si.

-...¿querida?...-repite Yusuke-..me podrías decir de que hablan Hiiraguisawa?...-

-...luego te cuento, mejor será que rescatemos a la sacerdotisa...-ordena Nadeshiko

-...ahora si, verán el poder de Kazuma Kuwabara en acción!...-Kuwabara saca su Rei-Ken y lo dirige a Takatsuki-...¡prepárate!...-se lanza a atacar a Takatsuki pero el fácilmente desaparece golpeando levemente la espalda de Kuwabara y haciendo que este muerda el polvo.

-... esto es de lo mas aburrido...-suspira Takatsuki

-...¡ahora veras!...-Yusuke se prepara para atacar.

-...¡espera Urameshi, no puedes atacar así no mas!...-Nadeshiko trata de detenerlo.

-...no molestes Hiiraguisawa, que yo se lo que hago...-le dice molesto, y luego se dirige a golpear a Takatsuki quien detiene todos sus golpes, para luego de la sorpresa, mandar a Yusuke contra un árbol.

Kurama se había movilizado hasta quedar en donde se encontraban Nadeshiko y Botan, dejó a Nanase en el piso y miró lo que estaba ocurriendo, al parecer Hiei era el único en poder hacerle daño a Takatsuki y mantener un enfrentamiento por largo tiempo, Yusuke se trataba de levantar del golpe que acababa de recibir y Kuwabara aun no reaccionaba.

-...princesa, princesa!...-Botan se encontraba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Nanase, pero ella no abría los ojos para nada y menos mostraba señales de estar consiente.

-...no creo que se pueda con él...-reniega Nadeshiko mientras mantiene su posición de defensa

-...como sabes eso?...-le pregunta Kurama al momento que se colocaba a la defensiva con su látigo de espigas.

-...ya he luchado con él, es imposible, si soy mas fuerte que Urameshi, y me ha derrotado a mi, como puede que logre acabar a Takatsuki...-responde mirándolo y luego vuelve a dirigir la mirada hasta donde se encontraba Hiei soportando los golpes que recibía de Takatsuki

-...y Hiei?...-

-...el ya ha luchado con Takatsuki, así que sabe a lo que se está enfrentando, por eso es que soporta...-Nadeshiko suspira-...no me va a quedar de otra que atacar con todo mi poder...-

-...déjame primero intentar algo...-le detiene Kurama mientras se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Takatsuki, quien recién había mandado a Hiei contra el suelo, haciendo que toda la tierra se levantara.

-...Ja, ja, ja, ja...-ríe-...¿eso es lo mejor que tienen todos?...-

-...aun no has intentado conmigo...-Kurama se iba acercando seriamente, con su látigo de espigas en su ano derecha, miró a Takatsuki de una forma en que solo lo hacía con la peor calaña de persona

-...¿qué vas a intentar hacer?...-pregunta Takatsuki mientras desciende ligeramente a la tierra y se lo queda viendo divertido.

-...algo que se que te detendrá...-responde mientras con su látigo lanza un fuerte golpe a la tierra y esta se parte, de ella salen un montón de hiedras y hojas que se movían mientras avanzaban poco a poco a su objetivo, despedían un olor asqueroso, como si algo se estuviera pudriendo, todos se taparon la nariz al sentir tan pestilente aroma.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Takatsuki se encontraba rodeado de ese humo espeso de color violeta mientras pequeñas descargas de energía no lo dejaban moverse, se rostro mostraba preocupación, mientras los demás se acercaban lentamente y se colocaban alrededor de él para atacarlo, todos estaban listos.

-...¡no!...-se escuchó de pronto y una potente luz rosa les dio por detrás, al darse vuelta observaron que Nanase se encontraba en el centro de un circulo de luz que salía como torbellino hacia el cielo que se había puesto gris y comenzaba a lanzar rayos, sus cabellos flotaban hacia arriba, como si contuviera una gran furia, sus ojos estaban sin brillo de vida y flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo.

Estiró su mano señalando a donde se encontraba Takatsuki y del filo del circulo rosa salieron un montón de figuras blancas que parecían tener una extraña cola, con la cabeza de un mapache, ellos destruyeron totalmente las plantas de Kurama y sacaron a Takatsuki de ese problema.

-...¡ustedes no tienen ningún derecho!...-Nanase dirige las miradas a todos y luego la posa sobre Kurama-...¡menos tú!...-su mirada demostraba un gran odio.

-...gracias hermana...-sonríe Takatsuki y luego se alza sobre la tierra y mientras flota ríe maliciosamente, así comienza un ataque de esferas de energía hacia Nanase.

-...¡¡¡aaaahhhh!...-grita Botan mientras Nadeshiko la empujó contra unos arbustos para salvarla, luego miró a la gran nube de humo, en donde se supone estaría Nanase

-...¡Nanase!...-exclama Nadeshiko

-...¡donde está!...-dice Kurama levantándose del suelo y mirando hacia donde se supone estaba Nanase

-...¡que fue eso!...-se pregunta Kuwabara mientras se levanta de entre los árboles

-...una gran descarga de energía espiritual, cualquiera podría haber muerto si la recibía de lleno...-explica Hiei

-...¿dónde está Hiiraguisawa y Botan?...-Yusuke mira a su alrededor.

Las nubes se dispersaron y dejaron ver a Nanase parada en el centro, sin haberse movido, no tenía ningún rasguño, pero su ropa ya estaba totalmente deshilachada y chamuscada, camina tranquilamente hacia donde se encuentra Takatsuki y estira su mano a su rostro.

-...con eso solo los lograste asustar...-le susurra y de su mano salió un gran impulso de poder espiritual que mando a Takatsuki contra varios árboles.

-...y tu no me logras hacer ningún daño con eso...-Takatsuki se levanta como si nada-...ni siquiera me lograste hacer sangrar la nariz...-ríe-...en otros tiempos lo habrías hecho...-se eleva sobre sus cabezas

-...si, en otros tiempos...-asiente Nanase

-...estaré esperando cuando puedas dar una muy buena pelea...-mira a su hermana de reojo

-...y yo tendré tu vida entre mis manos otra ves como siempre ha sido...-asegura Nanase

-...claro como no!...-Takatsuki se desaparece en el aire.

-...del amor al odio hay un solo camino y es el que elegí...-dice Nanase.

-...Nanase...-Nadeshiko fue acercando a ella, cuando le topó el hombro esta se desplomó en el suelo.

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, se habían quedado perplejos con lo que había pasado, pero no sabían como reaccionar ni que decir, tal ves era mejor esperar una mejor respuesta, preguntárselo a ella o tal ves a Takatsuki, mejor a Kusanagui, pero quien sabe, algún día sabrán la respuesta.

Continuará...

N.A.: Bueno, no se su opinión, pero como verán se han complicado un poco mas las cosas, esta un tanto enredado hasta para mi, pero todo tendrá un buen arreglo, no se preocupen (acá tengo muchos preocupados), pronto se sabrá el por que de la discusión entre hermanos si se querían tanto, y que fue lo que ocurrió con Amano si se supone que el debía estar al lado de Showa en todo momento. Por que Showa mira de esa forma a Minamino, y que fue lo que pasó con los guardianes de la princesa que nunca revivieron, tal ves han de conseguir los talismanes que sellan a Takatsuki, por que si se recuerdan el los tiene en su poder y necesitan de ellos además del rosario para poder derrotarlo.

Terminé esté capítulo después de pasarme un buen tiempo traduciendo SEKAI AKA HOONTONI NO KYO que es un verdadero relajo, aunque ya tengo traducido hasta la mitad del Capítulo 3, me he demorado en actualizar ya que he comenzado con el ultimo año de preparatoria, me es muy difícil acoplarme ya que se supone que yo también trabajo y no se como repartir mi tiempo, aunque puede ser que me arregle de alguna u otra manera, ahí veré que tal me va si es que me acoplo al horario, es que soy Gimnasta Olímpica (si han visto Kaleido Star, practico lo mismo que hacen ellos) y seleccionada juvenil de atletismo, es decir tengo que entrenar dos cosas, a parte practicaba ballet, pero lo dejé cuando tenía 13 años, el canto de ves en cuando y toco el piano, me toca dar un concierto de solista dentro de 3 meses, no me apuro con la practica, ya que se que voy a salir bien (mentira, me voy a equivocar nuevamente pero como las personas que van a escucharme no diferencian los tonos de los acordes ni las notas musicales, sinceramente, que me importa).

Bueno, en otra ocasión sigo con el chisme, manden reweus...


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Hohoemi no Bakudan**

By: Shiko Tendo.

N.A.: Abuelito dime tu, que sonidos son los que oigo yo, abuelito dime tu, por que yo en la nube voy, dime por que el aire huele así, dime por que yo soy tan feliz, me acordé de Heidi Potter.

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos Encontrados.

¡maldita sea!-Yusuke golpea la pared con su puño-...ese tal Takatsuki es muy fuerte...-

...además de que tiene el poder de hacer su voluntad...-reprocha Nadeshiko sentada en el sofá

...ya está...-Botan termina de curarle las heridas a Kuwabara.

...ahora podrías aclararnos muchas cosas...-dice Hiei que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared al fondo de la habitación.

...si Hiiraguisawa, toda esta historia me está confundiendo demasiado, hay algunas cosas que no comprendo...-interviene Kuwabara

...esperemos hasta que Koenma y mis hermanos lleguen...-pide Nadeshiko

...¿y que hay de Kurama?...-pregunta Yusuke

...el ya sabe muy bien lo que se va a decir...-responde

Kurama se encontraba sentado en una banca a un lado de la pila del parque, Nanase se encontraba sentada a un lado de él, recostada en su hombro, aun no se había despertado desde que quedó inconsciente después de atacar a Takatsuki.

...mnh...-comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, Nadeshiko le había pedido que se quedara con ella y la llevara a su casa.

...¿estas bien?...-pregunta Kurama

...¿ah?...-mira a Kurama-...tu eres...-

...Shuichi Minamino...-responde

...si, Minamino...-sonríe-...pero...-mira su reloj-...¿qué hora es?...-

...quería decirte algo...-Kurama llama su atención-...Showa...-

...¿?...-

...perdóname...-pide Kurama

...disculpa, pero no entiendo...-Nanase ríe nerviosa sin tomarle mucha importancia.

...te pido que me perdón por todo el daño que te hice...-termina-...y que te he provocado en estos últimos años...-

...este... jeje, yo no se de que me hablas, ni siquiera te conozco...-niega Nanase-...así que...-recoge su mochila-...si me disculpas, tengo que ir por mi hermana y llegar a casa temprano o papá se preocupará...-

...Showa...-Kurama solo ve como Nanase se retira.

...ya estamos todos...-Yusuke parecía desesperado.

...entonces hay que aclararlo...-Koenma mira a Nadeshiko quien asiente y luego mira a sus hermanos.

...conocemos claramente que Kurama es un Youku, es decir un demonio-zorro que sobrepasa las 5 colas, pero que penosamente capturaron y sellaron sus poderes para luego mandar su alma a reencarnar en el cuerpo de una joven mujer humana, siendo criado con el nombre de Shuichi Minamino...-comienza Nadeshiko-...pero exactamente desconocen que fue lo que hizo mal para que recibiera tal condena...-

...ve al grano...-ordena Yusuke

...nuestro padre conoció a la princesa Showa...-comenta Mamoru-...el nos contó todo lo referente a Showa y Amano...-

...espera un momento...-interviene Kuwabara-...¿qué tiene que ver todo esto, por que de pronto cambiaron totalmente de historia...-

...Amano tambien es un Youku...-responde Botan

...ah ya...-asiente Kuwabara

...pero que tiene que ver Kurama en todo esto...-Hiei cortó su silencio.

...el último robo de Kurama en su vida pasada, por el cual le costaría pagar un alto precio, es decir la vida, fue a Showa...-dice Shunichi-...y lo hizo aprovechándose de su confianza...-

...Showa fue traicionada de la peor forma por Kurama...-comienza Koenma-...a mi pesar, por que en ese tiempo hablé con ella para que Kurama sea juzgado y condenado, pero ella se negó, al parecer lo había acogido bajo su protección, y dijo que ella podría controlarlo, así que decidí ir a hablar con Amano, quien se notaba muy desconfiada por la repentina aparición de Kurama, no se con exactitud que fue lo que ocurrió, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que el Príncipe Kusanagui, tiempo después, llegó ante mi padre, le entregó los tesoros, además de la urna que contenía a Takatsuki con los cuatro talismanes que lo custodiaban, también nos advirtió que podría ser que la Princesa Showa no regresara, aunque si lo hacía sería por las ataduras del mundo humano, y que no sería igual así que tendríamos que estar preparados...-

...pero...-Yusuke llama la atención de todos-...el me dijo que lo había herido un cazador muy poderoso y que para recuperarse tubo que escapara al mundo humano en donde se resguardo encarnando en el cuerpo de una mujer...-

...verás, la sentencia principal de Kurama fue que sus poderes se mantuvieran sellados...-responde Koenma-...pero, hace 16 años trató de escapar de cualquier forma, aunque le costara la misma vida, y sin importarle que no tenía poderes, uno de nuestro cazadores logró alcanzarlo justo en la puerta del juicio, antes de que partiera al mundo humano, no lo logró detener, solo lo hirió gravemente...-

...aunque...-dice Nadeshiko-...aun me pregunto la razón por la cual quiso encarnar en un humano...-

...si, eso es realmente raro...-inquiere Botan

...si, no?...-comenta Kuwabara

...pero ya no han dicho que fue para esconderse...-Shunichi se apoya contra la pared y suspira

...si hubiera querido esconderse, por que no fue mejor al Mekai, allí hay mucho escondites y el Reikai no tiene tanto control en ese mundo sino que decidió justamente llegar a Ningenkai y encarnar como un humano...-le aclara Mamoru

...eso que dices también es bueno...-asiente Kuwabara

...no tendrá alguna relación con la Princesa Showa?...-dice Botan-...por que si toman en cuenta encarnó el mismo año que ella...-

...para ser tonta veo que sacas buenas conclusiones...-comenta Koenma

...¡hay, así soy yo!...-sonrisa y cara de gatito.

...pero eso solo Kurama nos lo podrá aclarar...-interrumpe Yusuke

...ahí viene...-Hiei llama la atención-...pregúntale a él...-

...¡ya llegué!...-ingresa Kurama y todos se lo quedan viendo, Kurama reacciona parpadeando dos veces desconcertado, Koenma tose y todos dirigen sus miradas a diferentes partes, al pobre le aparece una gota en la nuca.

...muy bien, ya es tarde, me voy a dormir...-se retira Botan

...pero si todavía es temprano...-dice Kuwabara extrañado

...yo voy a practicar con mi rombo...-Mamoru se va

...me voy...-Nadeshiko se levanta

...no le iban a preguntar sobre...-comienza Hiei

...¡Cállate Idiota!...-Shunichi lo golpea en la cabeza, todos se la quedan viendo-...jeje, bueno, yo me llevo a Hiei por que vamos a entrenar, adiós...-se jaló a Hiei consigo

...oye Nadeshiko...-le llama Koenma

...¿si?...-

...aquí está la urna con mi padre dentro...-le presenta la antigua urna china-...¿qué vas a hacer con esto?...-

...yo no haré nada con esto...-sonríe Nadeshiko-...es que la debo de llevar a un lugar...-

...¿te vas?...-pregunta Kuwabara

...si...-asiente Nadeshiko y se va con la urna entre sus brazos

...disculpe la demora...-dice Nanase

...hola Nana, llegas tarde...-Neneku sale

...si, lo siento Nene...-se disculpa su hermana

...chica, sabes que esto puede perjudicar mi horario de trabajo...-le comenta la niña-...que no se vuelva a repetir o te despido...-la amenaza

...si, claro...-sonríe Nanase U

...cuídense...-dice la profesora

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la estación del tren donde se sientan a esperar la llegada del tren bala.

...Shuichi Minamino...-susurra Nanase

...no me digas que es tu novio...-Neneku la mira desconfiada

...no, nada que ver...-niega Nanase-...solo... su nombre me vino a la cabeza...-piensa a Kurama

...¿y quien es?...-pregunta Neneku

...no se...-

El tren bala llegó y subieron a el, Takatsuki se encontraba flotando sobre la parada del tren, solo mira como se aleja el tren rápidamente y desaparece con el viento.

...tai dama...-Nanase ingresa al Penh House

...papá aun no llega...-suspira Neneku

...bueno, me cambio de ropa y comienzo a preparar la cena...-Nanase ingresa y sube las escaleras a su habitación.

...yo quiero ayudar...-se emociona Neneku

...primero báñate...-le orden su hermana

...ya!...-responde Neneku

...¡Por dios Hiei, tienes que pensar un poco, usa la cabeza quieres!...-reclama Shunichi-...no sabes que para ciertas cosas como estas...-recalca lo último-...se necesita un poco mas de tacto...-

...no te entiendo...-responde Hiei

...idiota...-

...mira quien lo dice...-Hiei sigue hasta unos árboles, habían entrado aun parque que quedaba cerca de donde se estaban quedando.

...¡¿qué quisiste decir con eso!...-reclama Shunichi

...si tomas muy en cuenta como te comportas y como tratas a los demás te referirías a ti misma como idiota...-terminas de decir, Hiei se quedó observando la reacción de Shunichi, esperaba que se ofuscara pero la reacción de ella fue totalmente diferente.

...bueno, pues...-suspira y se encoge de hombros-...a mi me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen los demás sobre mi, después de todo no caigo en cuenta con ellos, todos son mis rivales y nunca me llevaré bien con nadie, además si a los demás no les gusta mi manera de ser pues bien por mi, por que así disfruto mas el molestarlos...-responde

...veo que tienes un carácter totalmente detestable...-sonríe Hiei

...si, ya me lo han dicho...-asiente Shunichi-...me he ganado muchos enemigos con el pasar de los tiempos gracias a mi forma de ser, pero eso no importa...-

...entonces que es lo que te importa...-pregunta Hiei

...¡oye, eres uy curioso!...-reclama Shunichi-...¡¿para que demonios quieres saber eso!...-

...¡¿acaso no te puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta!...-Hiei se hace el ofendido

...pues no preguntes demasiado...-Shunichi se acerca a una banca y se sienta.

Hubo silencio desde entonces, no intercambiaron palabra alguna, Hiei no se movió para nada de donde estaba y Shunichi tarareaba 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' tema de Coyote Ugly mientras observaba tranquilamente las estrellas, después de un buen rato Hiei caminó tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba sentada Shunichi y se sentó a un lado de ella.

...me sorprendiste...-comenta Hiei

...ah?...-se sorprende Shunichi

...eres la primera persona que me toma desprevenido y me pega...-aclara Hiei

...¿enserio?...-se sorprende Shunichi, Hiei asiente-...aja jajá...-celebra

...¡oye!...-Hiei se nota un tanto molesto

...soy la primera, soy la primera, soy la primera, soy la primera, soy la primera...-repetía Shunichi mientras saltaba

...maldita...-susurra

...lo soy...-asiente Shunichi-...y puedo serlo mucho mas...-ríe a carcajadas

...me sorprende tu manera de ser...-comenta Hiei

...¿a que te refieres con eso?...-Shunichi deja de reír y mira a Hiei

...te contentas con algo tan estúpido como un simple golpe...-

...cuando vienes de una familia en que eres la menor te conformas con todo...-sonríe

Hiei solo la miró de reojo, estaba extrañado, como puede ser que una persona se conforme con tan poco, aunque muestra una personalidad totalmente contraria, una personalidad calculadora, tacaña y malcriada, aunque decidida, creía que ella era parecida a él, pero ahora se ha dado cuenta que no es así.

...¿en que piensas 'Petizo'?...-pregunta Shunichi mientras con su dedo índice comienza a moverle la cabeza.

...déjame...-dice Hiei mostrando tranquilidad-...y no me llames así...-

...¿a que te refieres?...-Shunichi sigue tocándolo con su dedo índice-...¿ah, petizo?...-

...¿quieres que te mandé al infierno?...-amenaza Hiei

...no gracias...-niega Shunichi-...no quiero tener que verte la cara todo el tiempo...-comenta-...me daría un gran susto y miedo, por culpa de tu Jagan tengo que ponerle doble traba a la puerta del baño y sería peor si viviéramos en la misma casa...-

...¡oye, a que te refieres con eso!...-reclama Hiei, ahora parecía incomodo por lo que acababa de comentar Shunichi

...yo no digo mentiras, esto es cierto...-asiente Shunichi-...con tu tercer ojo puedes ver a través de las cosas y además leerle la mente a las personas, quien dice que no tratarías de ver a través de la puerta de Baño...-asiente varias veces.

...ah... ah...-Hiei se quedó sin palabras ante el comentario de Shunichi.

...ves, yo tengo mucha razón...-vuelve a asentir

...al diablo, cree lo que quieras...-Hiei se levanta y se retira subiendo a un árbol.

...eso aré...-Shunichi agita su mano en forma de despedida-...besos, hasta luego...-lanza un beso volado, Hiei casi se cae al escuchar eso, pero siguió su camino hacia el árbol.

...maldita mujer...-susurra para si mismo.

...ah, es cierto, ahora que recuerdo...-Shunichi se queda pensativa-...¡oh Hiei!...-comienza a llamarlo empalagosamente.

Nadeshiko se encontraba caminando con la urna metida en su mochila, caminó unas cuadras y de pronto se detuvo en seco.

...ya déjame de seguir que pareces perro buscando a su dueño...-reclama Nadeshiko

...yo creo que no deberías salir sola a estas horas...-responde Yusuke

...Jaja, como si te importara...-Nadeshiko sigue su camino.

...oye!...-Yusuke la alcanza y camina a su lado-...¿por qué eres así conmigo?...-

...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta Nadeshiko al momento en que se detiene por que el cruce está en rojo.

...eres muy distante y arisca, además, siempre que me diriges la palabra sino es para insultarme es para darme ordenes...-reclama Yusuke.

...para que mas quieres que te hable?...-comenta Nadeshiko, Yusuke exhaló molesto.

...¿piensas seguirme?...-pregunta la chica

...ya te dije, es peligroso que una chica ande sola y menos en una cuidad desconocida...-responde

...me puedo cuidar sola...-

...por que siempre me llevas la contraria!...-Yusuke ya se había salido de sus casillas, la supuesta calma que mostraba Nadeshiko lo estaba desesperando.

...que yo sepa, aquí, eres tú quien me lleva la contraria o es que estás sordo...-le contesta-...te he dicho que puedo cuidarme sola...-la luz cambia a verde y sigue su camino rápidamente.

...oye, Hiiraguisawa...-Yusuke sale corriendo detrás de ella.

Siguieron caminando hasta salir de Kyoto, Yusuke ya se extrañaba de que se dirigiera dentro del bosque el cual era muy oscuro y profundo. Caminaron un largo tramo, entre rocas, ramas y troncos, a Yusuke le parecía que se encontraban dando vueltas en el mismo lugar.

...aquí es...-Nadeshiko sale a un prado con grandes elevaciones de rocas incrustadas en árboles ancianos y con montículos elevados de tierra, en un montículo de tierra se encontraba la estatua del demonio-zorro de 1000 colas, Amano; Haiiro saltó de alegría al ver a su ama acercarse.

...¿qué es esa toca?...-pregunta Yusuke

...aquí descansan los restos de Amano...-responde Nadeshiko

...¡¿sus restos!...-el chico se sorprende

...¡hay, que lindo cachorrito!...-exclama la chica mientras engríe a Haiiro.

...¿no está muerto?...-Yusuke mira a Nadeshiko

...no lo creo, los inmortales no pueden morir, ha de estar sellado...-responde mientras comienza a sacar la urna de su mochila.

...¿qué haces?...-

...la urna, en donde se encuentra el Rey Enma, está mejor custodiada aquí que en el reikai...-Nadeshiko coloca la urna bajo la pata alzada del zorro.

...Nadeshiko...-Takatsuki aparece atravesando la estatua y se coloca de pie frente a ella-...tan hermosa como siempre...-caricia su mejilla.

...¡déjala idiota!...-Yusuke trata de golpearlo pero Takatsuki lo manda volando contra un montículo de tierra que se destruye cayendo encima de él.

...¡Urameshi!...-Nadeshiko mira como toda la tierra le cae encima.

...¿acaso te importa ese tipo?...-después de decir esto Takatsuki suelta a Nadeshiko quien cae al piso.

¡idiota!...-ella se lanza contra el y lo golpea con su puño haciendo que sangre a un costado de su labio.

...veo que eres muy fuerte...-sonríe Takatsuki mientras se limpia el labio.

...y puedo causarte mucho problemas...-replica Nadeshiko.

...me vale, aun me debes...-Takatsuki la mira serio-...ya verás...-muestra una sonrisa de confianza, luego levanta su mano en dirección a los escombros en donde se encuentra enterrado Yusuke.

Nadeshiko lo miró desafiándolo, luego suspiró, levantó su mano derecha y cerró los ojos, apretó el puño fuertemente y luego abrió la mano juntando levemente la yema de los dedos, una pequeña esfera de energía aparece entre sus dedos mientras que todo su brazo, desde el hombro, estaba rodeado de rayos que emanaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

...Sho Rei Hi...-nombra su ataque.

**Sho Rei Hi **(Fuego de alma y espíritu): La energía espiritual de a persona se convoca desde el hombro y desciende dolorosamente como choques eléctricos hasta la punta de los dedos de aquí se puede atacar de tres formas:

1Cuando se toca con un dedo al contrincante tiene un efecto destructor cargado con una pequeña explosión muy fuerte.

2Si se utiliza la palma de la mano y se toca al contrincante este termina explotando.

3Juntando los dedos se forma una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica que se puede dar el tiempo para explotar, actúa como dinamita incendiaria y es demasiado poderosa, dependiendo del poder espiritual y como se lo controla y expande puede causar una explosión común (minas) hasta terremotos, sismos, maremotos, erupciones (dependiendo de donde se encuentre).

La pequeña esfera rueda y termina incrustada entre los escombros en donde se encontraba enterrado Yusuke.

...¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?..-pregunta Takatsuki

...que comience el combate...-sonríe Nadeshiko.

Ella se abalanza sobre Takatsuki tratando de golpearlo con su puño pero el detenía todos los golpes, aun no se atrevía a atacarlo con una técnica, debe esperar el momento justo para hacerlo. El lugar en donde Yusuke se encontraba enterrado explotó repentinamente y Yusuke reapareció mostrando su poder al máximo mientras todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por pequeños rayos.

...valla, al parecer mi Sho Rei Hi no solo funciona para destruir...-comenta Nadeshiko indirectamente

...veo tu astucia...-Takatsuki observa a Yusuke quien se encontraba totalmente recuperado.

...¿dónde?...-Yusuke parecía confundido-...Hiiraguisawa...-la busca con la mirada hasta encontrarla.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó a atacar a Takatsuki interviniendo entre la batalla de Nadeshiko.

...Rei Gun...-ataca

...¡¿qué demonios tratas de hacer!...-reclama Nadeshiko

...ayudarte...-responde

...pues no ayudes...-ella se adelanta para atacar a Takatsuki.

(de aquí comienza una secuencia simultanea)

...¿qué hay para cenar?...-pregunta Neneku

pasta-responde Nanase

...¡yo corto la lechuga!...-Nene se acerca al mesón

..no...-Nana la baja del banco-...es peligroso, mejor ve y coloca la mesa...-ordena

...yap...-sonríe Nene.

¡presta atención Hiei!...-reclama Shunichi

...la chica...-Hiei observa en dirección al centro de la ciudad-...la sacerdotisa...-cierra los ojos y un brillo debajo de la venda en su frente indica el uso del jagan.

...¿qué sucede?...-pregunta Shunichi

...la van a...-

Kurama se encontraba sentado con un libro abierto entre sus manos, Kuwabara se había quedado dormido en el sofá contiguo y Botan se paseaba por todas partes buscando que hacer.

/_...no creo que sea una coincidencia..._/piensa Kurama sin prestar la mínima atención al libro/_...Showa me reconoció..._/

Recuerda cuando Nanase negó conocerlo.

/_...será que no quiere hablar conmigo..._/suspira y cambia de pagina/_...o son dos almas viviendo en un mismo cuerpo, por un lado Nanase Fujiwara y por el otro Showa..._/un mal presentimiento recorrió su espina dorsal.

...Showa...-Kurama cae en cuenta

...¿sentiste eso?...-Kuwabara se levanta del sofá de un solo salto.

...la princesa...-reaccionó Botan.

...¡Shoto Gan!...-ataca Yusuke

**Rei Kon Dan** (Bala de luz espiritual): Este arma usa la energía espiritual y se dispara directamente del puño al cuerpo del oponente. Si es disparado a cierta distancia de su oponente este parece una explosión de rifle. Yusuke lo llama Soto Gan.

Takatsuki se defiende muy bien.

...algo...-Nadeshiko se acerca a Amano sin prestarle atención a la batalla-...no siento a...-cae en cuenta.

...en realidad eres lento...-se burla Takatsuki

...¡Urameshi!...-le llama Nadeshiko

...¡ahora que Hiiraguisawa!...-responde fastidiado.

...¡no gastes energía es una trampa!...-dice-...¡el que está ahí solo es una marioneta no es Takatsuki!...-

...¡¿qué dices!...-se sorprende Yusuke

Takatsuki comenzó a reirse a carcajadas y de pronto como humo se desvaneció.

...¡Nanase!...-Nadeshiko cae en cuenta.

(fin de la secuencia simultanea)

...hermana...-Neneku se veía totalmente preocupada.

...Nene, ven acá!...-le llama Nanase y una gran explosión abre un gran agujero en la ventana del Penh House y a través del hueco aparece la silueta de una persona, era Takatsuki.

...¡Nana!...-la pequeña se abraza a su hermana, ella se encontraba en el suelo cubiertas de escombros.

...pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?...-pregunta Nanase

...¡no lastimarás a mi hermana!...-Neneku se levanta y se coloca frente a Nanase

...¡valla niña que me encuentro!...-exclama Takatsuki y con su dedo índice lanza un pequeño rayo en dirección a Neneku.

Un escudo transparente detuvo el ataque de Takatsuki mientras Neneku se mantenía parada, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos extendidas a los lados, el escudo había sido creado por ella.

...veo que es muy poderosa...-Takatsuki levanta una ceja indignado.

Abajo, en las aceras, las gente se encontraba acumulada mirando hacia el edificio en donde del doceavo piso salía humo.

...tenías razón...-Yusuke llegó corriendo junto a Nadeshiko

...la quiere matar...-Nadeshiko se adelanta e ingresa al edificio, Yusuke la sigue y comienzan a subir las escaleras.

...espera Nene...-Nanase se levanta y sale del escudo colocándose frente a Neneku-...quiero que mantengas el escudo...-ordena

...lo sabía...-sonríe Takatsuki-...eres una gran actriz, Showa...-

...gracias por el cumplido...-ríe Nanase-...sabes hermano, eres patético, te vales de todo con tal de tenerme a tu merced...-

...así soy yo...-

...Kagon Retsuzan Shi...-Nanase saca un látigo de color verde oscuro.

**Kagon Retsuzan Shi **(hermoso ramo cortante): Se usa la roza látigo para realizar esta técnica.

Varios mueble se partieron a la mitad mientras Nanase luchaba contra Takatsuki.

...eres muy lenta...-se burla Takatsuki

...ja, si eso crees...-responde Nanase

Una espada traspasa el pecho de Takatsuki por la espalda y Nanase se dispone a cortarlo con su látigo pero el desapareció.

...valla, valla...-comenta Takatsuki

¿estas bien Showa?...-se acerca Kusanagui

...si, gracias por venir Kusanagui...-asiente Nanase

...Kusanagui, creí que habías dicho que no ibas a salir del templo...-interviene Takatsuki

...pues aquí me ves...-sonríe.

Notas de Autora: Me dio mucha pereza pasarlo de mi cuaderno a un formato Word, se ve corto no?.

Bueno, me esmeré mucho en hacer este capítulo, Shun lo leyó y me reclamó por que no aparece mucho pero por otra parte me dijo que estaba de lo mas interesante. En realidad está mas corto que los dos anteriores, pero bueno, aquí está, me he de demorar haciendo los otros capítulos ya que he comenzado con el último año de prepa y tengo 15 materias así que mi horario está demasiado recargado.

Hasta la próxima, dejen Reweus.


	5. Revelaciones

**Hohoemi no Bakudan**

By: Shiko Tendo

N.A.: Bueno, en este capítulo no va a ver la canción de costumbre, por que hay algo importante que explicarles, aquí hay una secuencia simultanea de párrafos, los que están relatados en el pasado son según lo mas importante desde el punto de vista de Nanase (Showa-Himeko) y los del presente que son relatados por mi, es decir que van a estar intercalados así: pasado, presente, pasado, presente, pasado... y sucesivamente, hasta que se llegue a un punto crucial en donde será Kurama ahora el que recordará el último suceso y explicará como se sintió en ese momento. No se preocupen que solo van a ser en este capítulo, los demás seguirán como si nada

Capítulo 5: Revelaciones.

...Showa-dono ¿está segura de eso?...-pregunta Natsu, un joven alto, delgado, de cortos cabellos negros y ojos azules.

...Natsu¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?...-pregunta Showa, una increíblemente hermosa mujer, con largos cabellos negros, ojos cafés oscuros, piel blanca, alta y delgada, muy guapa para ser exactos, vestía con ropas de sacerdotisa imperial china de color verde con blanco y encajes transparentes, llevaba adornos de oro con forma de dragón en su cabellos y el rosario pendía de su fino cuello.

...¡un ladrón, acoges a un ladrón bajo su tutelo!...-reclama Natsu-...¿en que está pensando!...-

...en que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...-sonríe Showa.

* * *

...¡Showa, cuidado!...-avisa Kusanagui

...¡Nene!...-Nanase abraza a Neneku

...¡hermana!...-Neneku estaba muy asustada, ya no podía mantener mas el escudo, una sombra saltó frente a ella y contuvo el ataque de Takatsuki.

...miren...-exclama Takatsuki pacíficamente-...el ladronzuelo vino en tu ayuda...-

...¿se encuentran bien?...-pregunta Kurama

...si...-asiente Nanase-...pero...-mira a Neneku que se encontraba totalmente inconsciente entre sus brazos.

...cuidado Kurama...-Shunichi sostiene los golpes de Takatsuki con las cuerdas de su diabolo.

...Tenki Rey Te...-dice Mamoru

**TENKI REY TE** (clima espíritu de mano): Esta técnica le brinda a la palma de la mano una fuerza sobre humana, capas de hacer añicos cualquier cosa que se toque.

...¡Fujiwara, ven!...-Mamoru había abierto una salida

...toma...-Nanase le entrega a Neneku y regresa hasta donde se encuentra Kusanagui-... Fuyu, Haru, Tenki...-dice

...si...-Kusanagui asiente y se retira

...Showa...-Takatsuki la mira con un tremendo desprecio.

...ahora no hermano...-suspira Nanase

...chicos...-llega Nadeshiko junto con Yusuke

...Sho Rei Nan...-susurró Nanase y estiró su brazo señalando con su palma a Takatsuki, una fuerte luz fue emanada de esta y el Dios desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

...el Fu Ka Enbu Jin...-comienza Showa, quien ahora se encontraba vestida con tradicionales ropas chinas de entrenamiento, como cualquier mujer, tenía su larga cabellera negra semi recogida-...mejor conocido como Vals Explosivo de Flores, esta otra técnica utiliza el látigo-rosa y la hoja de rosa para cortar al oponente...-

...¿y?...-Youku Kurama se encoge de hombros.

...Youku...-suspira Showa-...si no pones todo tu empeño y dejas de lado el quenimportismo que demuestras podré llegar a enseñarte el uso de plantas medicinales y celestiales...-termina

...a mi no me importa esa clase de cosas...-reniega Kurama

...sigues siendo igual...-Showa convierte su látigo en una rosa blanca y se la coloca en el cabello.

...Showa-dono...-interrumpe Yuki, quien llega saltando, una chica muy extrovertida, al entrar al jardín se detiene de repente y comienza a caminar dando pequeños brincos.

Pasa justamente al lado de Kurama a quien se lo queda viendo por un rato, de una forma muy desconfiada e imprudente, Youku solo le dirige la misma mirada quenimportista y de aburrimiento que le dirigía a Showa, Yuki vira su rostro en forma de enfado y se dirige a donde se encuentra Showa.

...¿si, Yuki?...-sonríe Showa

Kurama se dedicó a mirar como Showa y Yuki se dedicaban a conversar, Showa reía ante las ocurrencias de su amiga mientras esta hacía exclamaciones y mímicas muy expresivas. La sonrisa se Showa le llamaba mucho la atención, era tan apacible y melódica, era increíble escuchar el sonido de su voz. Aunque nunca se podía negar la astucia representativa de ella aun sonriendo.

...Youku...-le llama Showa

...¿mn?...-

...acompáñame...-le sonríe

* * *

...aquí estamos bien...-dice Nadeshiko guiándolos hasta el llano en donde se encontraba la estatua de Amano.

...ya llevé a Neneku a un hospital...-indica Mamoru quien recién llega.

...gracias...-asiente Nanase y siente la mirada de Kurama en ella, no podía evitar sentir esa mirada que le resultaba muy penetrante y acosadora.

...¿nos quedaremos la noche, no?...-Botan se disponía a encender la fogata.

...¿qué dices!...-reclama Kuwabara.

...es una bonita noche para acampar...-sonríe Shunichi

Nanase no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que decían los demás, estaba totalmente sumida en su mundo y sus preocupaciones, se fue acercando lentamente a la estatua de Amano, sin pensarlo dos veces estiró su mano y acarició su lomo.

...sigues igual...-comenta-...aunque ya no dices tus impertinencias de siempre, estas mudo...-

...¿sabes lo que le ocurrió?...-pregunta Yusuke, ella se dio cuenta de que todos se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que hacía.

Takatsuki no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar en donde los chicos se encontraban levantando un campamento cerca de la estatua de Amano, miraba atentamente a Showa.

...hermana...-susurra, luego aprieta fuertemente el puño en donde tenía los sellos que lo mantuvieron prisionero durante muchos años-...te mataré...-dice.

* * *

..su alteza Showa¿acaso está segura e mantener bajo su tutelo a un Kitsune?...-pregunta Koenma

...Príncipe Koenma...-se defiende Showa-...no se preocupe, yo lo sabré controlar, además será mi entera responsabilidad lo que llegue a pasar...-sonríe

Koenma se quedó sin palabras, es muy difícil poder convencer a Showa-Himeko, miró hacia la puerta corrediza quedaba al patio, ahí se encontraba apoyado Amano, quien no decía una sola palabra en contra de Showa, Koenma se volvió a dirigir hacia la princesa

...por favor, aunque sea acepte la ayuda de mi padre y mía en el momento en que el Kitsune la traicione...-

...lo tendré presente...-asiente Showa

...me retiro...-repentinamente Amano se levantó de su lugar y les dio la espalda-...me voy a entrenar...-responde a la ausencia de palabras por parte de Showa

* * *

...en realidad...-comienza Nanase sentada frente a la fogata que recientemente se había encendido-...yo nunca perdí la memoria, les he mentido a todos...-se confiesa.

...entonces...-comenta Shunichi-...déjame felicitarte ya que has hecho una muy buena actuación, serías una muy buena actriz...-

Todos miran a Shunichi con ganas de matarla por haber interrumpido.

...gracias...-sonríe Nanase-...pero mi actuación tubo un razón... yo no quería, que nadie se inmiscuya en la batalla... que nadie saliera herido, no contaba con que serían tantos los del Reikai Tantei para que vinieran a luchar contra Takatsuki...-

...enserio...-interviene Yusuke-...no se que te preocupa, si cuentas con nosotros, somos muy fuertes sabías...-

...aunque sea así...-dice Nanase

...¿y que piensas hacer desde ahora?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

...no voy a regresar con mi familia, eso es seguro, podrían salir muy lastimados en esta batalla...-suspira nostálgicamente.

...no se que es lo que tanto te preocupa...-Hiei llama la atención de todos-...después de todo igual van a salir lastimados al ver que no apareces nunca mas, tus padres se preocuparán al igual que tu hermana menor que te estima mucho¿acaso no piensas en eso?... no te servirá de nada largarte si igualmente los harás sufrir...-

...Hiei tiene razón...-dice Kuwabara

...valla, hasta que por fin veo a un hombre utilizar el cerebro...-celebra Shunichi

...¿a que te refieres con eso?...-pregunta Mamoru

...que por fin encuentro a alguien con un poco de materia gris aquí dentro...-señala su cien

...¡eres una...-todos los chicos se ponen a discutir con Shunichi

...y dígame su alteza, sabe bien que fue lo que le pasó a Amano...-pregunta Botan

...ah...-mira la estatua de Amano fijamente-...no...-no dirige su mirada a otra lado, la sigue mirando por un largo tiempo.

El único que no preguntó nada fue Kurama, quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos sin saber bien como reaccionar, no sabía que mismo debía de hacer o que mismo es lo que estaba sucediendo, hace unos momentos el estaba seguro al menos de que Showa estaba viva y ahora que la tiene adelante no sabe que hacer antes eso, creía que no lo recordaba, pero en realidad si es ella y si lo recuerda muy bien.

* * *

...¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí?...-pregunta Youku mientras sigue de cerca a Showa

...quería que me acompañaras...-dice Showa

...¿para que?...-

...por nada...-le sonríe

...eres muy rara...-comenta Youku

...¿a que te refieres con eso?...-pregunta Showa mientras se agacha en el campo y se recuesta sobre el pasto

...siempre estas sonriendo...-

...el tiempo me ha enseñado que hay que dar buena cara a todo ya que al pasar los años uno recoge responsabilidades y se da cuenta que es el soporte de muchos que confían en ti, así que si sonrío es como si a esas personas que dependen de mi les diera fortaleza y ánimo de seguir adelante como yo lo tengo...-

...no te creo...-Youku mira molesto hacia otro lado

...en realidad yo deseo otra cosa...-confiesa Showa, mientras unos pequeños niños juegan en el río, el viento soplaba tranquilamente y ondulaba sus largos cabellos sueltos-...mira a esos niños...-sonríe

...¿qué tienen?...-

...¿has tenido alguna ves familia?...-pregunta

...no estoy para esas clase de cosas, tengo otros asuntos importantes como para estar pendiente de una familia...-responde Youku casi histérico.

...yo siempre me he preguntado...-Showa recoge unos mechones que se cayeron sobre su rostro y le molestaban-...que se sentiría el disfrutar del amor sobre protector de una padre y el amor incondicional de una madre, saber que los tienes ahí al lado tuyo, sentir ese cariño de hogar acogedor y sentirse como un niño normal al que no le importa nada mas que llegar a casa y ver a su familia sonreírle dándole la bienvenida...-

Youku se la había quedado observando, nunca la había notado tan sentimental y menos que sus ojos reflejaran una nostalgia y tristeza tan eminentes, luego sonrió, ella mostró su fortaleza en esa sonrisa que parecía pura.

...¿por qué me lo dices a mi?...-pregunta Youku muy extrañado

...no lo se, tal vez te he cogido confianza o creo...-suspira-...simplemente que nos parecemos mucho...-vuelve a sonreír.

...no es cierto...-niega el zorro-...yo nunca me pareceré a ti...-

...jaja...-ríe sarcásticamente, el silencio se vuelve abrumador, solo se escucha la risa de los niños que jugaban a la orilla del río, el rostro de Showa había cambiado, se veía totalmente serio, daba miedo-...ese siempre ha sido mi sueño, mi deseo, ser una persona normal aunque a la humanidad le cueste su existencia...-

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, la fogata casi estaba apagada, Kurama se encontraba lejos del punto de reunión de los chicos, quería estar solo y poner su mente en orden, no se alejó mucho, se quedó lo mas cerca que pudo pero sin interactuar con ellos, la mayoría se veían cansados y a punto de caer al sueño, no se quiso acercar; por otra parte Nanase se encontraba al otro lado de los árboles, cerca del risco que daba directamente una vista panorámica a la ciudad que iluminada se veía preciosa.

El viento soplaba con intensidad y frío, pero a ella no le importó, igual seguía observando la ciudad a lo lejos, aquélla ciudad en que se crió y tan cambiada que se encontraba al pasar lo años.

...¿tienes frío?...-pregunta Kurama

...no...-dice Nanase sin dejar de observar la ciudad.

...¿qué esperas?...-él se acerca y se para justo al lado de ella.

...no lo se...-le seguía respondiendo con evasivas.

...este lugar me trae recuerdos...-comenta Kurama-...malos y buenos recuerdos...-

...¿por que siempre dejas lo buenos recuerdos al final Youku?...-pregunta Nanase

...he llegado a aprender muchas cosas viviendo entre los humanos...-responde

...ya veo...-Nanase seguía evadiéndolo-...siento que has cambiado mucho desde la última ves... que conversamos de esta forma... en ese tiempo nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarme contigo en esta situación...-

...estamos en este momento viendo de cerca una de las posibles parejas del Reikai Tantei...-dice Botan como presentadora.

...¡cállate ¿quieres!...-le reprende Kuwabara

...si, que no nos dejas escuchar!...-termina Yusuke

...ya chicos, lo siento...-se disculpa Botan mientras se esconde detrás de un árbol.

...no me podrás derrotar...-Shunichi se encontraba peleando con Mamoru espada con espada

...eso crees!...-responde Mamoru

...claro que no...-le quita la espada-...por que yo soy...-suspenso-...tu hermana...-le confiesa

...Noooooooo!...-exclama Mamoru mientras se hace el derrotado y desvalido-...oye espera...-se levanta y coge la espada-...eso ya lo sabía...-siguen peleando

...rompiste el suspenso...-reclama Shunichi

...los dos se pueden callar...-les reprende Nadeshiko-...que casi no escucho...-

...lo siento, es la emoción del estreno mundial de Star War...-Mamoru y Shunichi se acercan y comienzan a observar de cerca.

Hiei se encontraba encima de una de las ramas del árbol mas cercano escuchando y mirando atentamente lo que estaba sucediendo entre Kurama y Nanase, como a los otros, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber el pasado de estos dos y que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

...no queda mucho tiempo sabes...-comenta Nanase

...¿tiempo?...-se pregunta Kurama

...esta será mi última batalla en el Ningenkai, después de esto ya no seré necesitada nunca más...-se confiesa-...por eso quise vivir lo mas profundamente posible como un simple humano...-

...eso quiere decir...-Kurama saca sus propias conclusiones

...recuerdas esa ves en que conversamos largamente a las orillas del río...-le sonríe

...fuiste tu quien selló a Amano!...-se sorprende

...como fuiste tu quien trató de robar el Shinzajo...-su mirada cambia a una muy severa.

...yo tenía mis razones...-responde Kurama

...como yo las tengo para haber tratado de matar a Amano...-termina Nanase, luego coloca su mano sobre su pecho y cierra sus ojos, vuelve a sonreír-...te habría matado si me hubiera sido posible, al igual que con Amano, pero a ninguno de los dos los dejé morir...-

...dejaste a Amano sellado, pero por que a mi me dejaste consciente y vivo, capas de reaccionar pero sin ningún poder mágico ni espiritual...-reacciona Kurama

...por que no te necesitaba...-le da la espalda y se retira.

...Showa...-susurra Kurama al verla partir.

* * *

...¡Showa, Showa!...-Amano ingresa corriendo en donde se encontraba Showa cogiendo sus armas, entre ellas un arco y flechas, además de una lanza, una espada y una cuchilla.

...llévame donde ese traidor...-sus palabras estaban llenas de odio.

Salió del castillo en donde vivía, estaba vestida con ropas de guerrero samurai, montada a caballo mientras Amano le seguía el paso sobre las ramas de los árboles, a lo lejos, a las faldas del Monte Fuyi se distinguía una hilera de humo, luego una explosión que elevó escombros mandándolos a volar por todas partes, Showa llegó a la entrada del templo y bajó de su caballo, el cual se retiró corriendo por donde vino, Amano ingresó sin pensarlo y comenzó a pelear contra los bandidos sirvientes de Kurama.

...Showa-Himeko!...-uno de los ladrones se abalanzó sobre ella con una cuchilla pero Showa solo lo miró severa y este salió disparado.

Ella siguió caminado sobre los escombros hasta que llegó a las escaleras principales las cuales subió, abrió las puerta del santuario en donde se encontró con Kurama convertido en una gran espíritu de una zorro plateado, Amano lo estaba amenazando; Kurama tenía en el hocico el Shinzajo.

...¡Maldito traidor!...-levanta su arco señalándolo con una flecha-...¡MUERE!...-le lanza la flecha que va a dar justo a la pared ya que Kurama había logrado moverse.

La pared estalló en mil pedazos dejando solo el piso del santuario, había humos, polvo y escombros por todas partes, el polvo se alzaba sin dejar ver nada, Kurama se encontraba sobre el techo de uno de los santuarios que se encontraban todavía intactos, Amano se veía totalmente molesto, estaba en medio del patio, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo mientras sus colmillos crecieron al igual que sus garras, estaba totalmente furioso.

...Amano...-el humo se disipa y deja ver la figura de Showa, quien se encontraba parada entre los escombros, justamente se encontraba en el centro de una circulo en donde ni las cenizas ni los escombros habían logrado llegar, era un campo de energía creado por ella.

...si, Showa...-Amano comienza a calmarse

...yo lo mataré...-con su espada se puso en posición de ataque.

* * *

...Showa...-Kurama abre los ojos y se da cuenta que ya a amanecido, los chicos seguían dormidos y solo un pequeño hilito de humo salía de los residuos de la fogata.

...ella no está...-le avisa Hiei.

...¿qué dices?...-se preocupa Kurama.

...cuando desperté no se encontraba...-responde

...¡Rayos!...-Kurama mira para todos lados y se da cuenta de que no se encuentra, tampoco había señales de Nadeshiko, Shunichi y Mamoru por ninguna parte.

...¿por qué tanto escándalo?...-pregunta Kuwabara al levantarse

...se han ido...-dice Hiei

...¿qué dices!...-Kuwabara observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no están los tres hermanos Hiiraguisawa ni Nanase-...¡Urameshi, Urameshi¡demonios, despierta Urameshi no es hora de seguir durmiendo!...-lo golpea

...ya, ya...-Yusuke se levantó todavía con sueño y miró a los demás que se encontraban totalmente preocupados-...¿qué sucede?...-pregunta

...¿qué pasa chicos¿por qué el escándalo?...-Botan recién se levanta.

...no están...-contesta Hiei

...¿qué?...-se sorprende Botan

...¿qué, pero en donde se metió...-Yusuke comienza a buscar el Shinzajo entre sus cosas, pero no lo logra encontrar.

...¿pasa algo?...-pregunta Kuwabara

...el Shinzajo, no lo encuentro...-se preocupa Yusuke

...¿perdiste el Shinzajo!...-exclama Botan acercándose para ayudarle a buscar.

...yo lo tengo...-dice un prepotente voz desde lo alto de un árbol-...al igual que la urna...-ante ellos aparece la imponente figura de un espíritu zorro color azul de 1000 colas que llevaba el Shinzajo en su hocico, tenía el símbolo de una luna plateada en su frente.

...Amano...-lo reconoce Kurama

...veo que eres tú, Kurama...-Amano dirige su mirada a donde se encuentran los chicos-...espero no llegues a intervenir o saldrás mal herido, Showa tubo mucha piedad de ti, pero yo no la tengo...-entre fuego de color azul comienza a desaparecer.

...¿ese era Amano?...-se sorprende Kuwabara

...hay que miedo!...-exclama Botan

...maldita sea!...-Yusuke golpea el piso-...al parecer Hiiraguisawa hizo de las suyas...-

...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta Hiei

...desde que la conozco ella siempre se adelanta a los hecho y expectativas, siempre va a la delantera...-reconoce

...¿quieres decir que puede que ella esté con Fujiwara?...-inquiere Kuwabara

...tal ves, pero no la creo capas, ya sabemos cual es el poder de Takatsuki y ella misma dijo que no lo podría vencer, así que puede que estemos equivocados al decir que nos dejó atrás...-responde Kurama

...¿cómo puedes estar seguro?...-pregunta Hiei

...fácil, por que se dio cuenta que yo me encuentro detrás de ustedes...-responde Nadeshiko desde la copa de un árbol, mirándolos por detrás.

...¡ahhh!...-se asusta Yusuke

...¡ya cállate¿quieres!...-Nadeshiko se baja del árbol y camina hasta donde se encuentran los chicos-...al parecer Nanase quiere perdernos de vista, tiene algo pensado, algo muy peligroso, creo que no nos quiere inmiscuir en esto, me dijo que no me metiera...-comenta

...¿qué no te metieras?...-repite Botan

...si, me desperté justo cuando estaba a punto de partir...-asiente Nadeshiko.

...¿y entonces?...-pregunta Hiei

...como saben que cuando me niegan algo mas ganas me da de descubrir que es, fui a investigar, pero Shunichi ya se me había adelantado al igual que Mamoru...-explica.

...y Showa?...-Kurama llama la atención, como si estuviera diciendo ve al grano.

...hace poco la vi conversando con Takatsuki, luego al regresar acá me encontré a medio camino con el espíritu de Amano que se dirigía con el Shinzajo en mano...-responde Nadeshiko

* * *

...¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?...-pregunta Koenma acercándose al cuerpo de Kurama que se encontraba totalmente lastimado y sin conocimiento, este era llevado de los brazos por dos guardias del Reikai.

...alta traición...-responde Kusanagui-...que se le de la pena máxima...-ordena

...así será...-asiente Koenma

Kurama fue llevado a una de las celdas de la prisión de alta seguridad en el Reikai, en donde fue lanzado al suelo como si de la peor escoria se tratara, poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo, agarrandose por las paredes.

...Showa...-susurra, luego cae sentado y apoya su espalda a la fría pared-...lo siento...-queda inconsciente.

No sabía cuanto llevaba en ese lugar, lo único que sabía era que estaba ahí por Showa, por tratar de salvarla, aunque ella no lo creyera, solo trató de salvarla, él no soportaría verla morir de esa forma tan cruel que se repite cada 250 años, no entendía por que, pero lo había hecho, había atentado contra la vida de Showa por salvarla y ella lo había sellado arrebatándole todos los poderes mágicos y espirituales que poseía, solo le quedaba esperar hasta que decidan la pena de muerte para él.

...esa es...-se escuchaba los murmullos por las paredes

...si, la urna en donde está encerrado Takatsuki...-comenta una de las voces

...escuché que fue una increíble batalla y que todos han muerto, que Showa-Himeko murió de la peor de las formas y que ahora ya no hay esperanzas de una posible futura salvación para los humanos...-dice otra

...el fin se acerca, que bien!...-celebran.

...Showa...-Kurama mira por una rendija, no logra ver nada, solo como se cierra la puerta en donde se encuentra la urna de Takatsuki.

* * *

...Takatsuki...-la voz de Nanase se escuchaba calmada-...estas listo para lo que sigue...-

...no importa lo que suceda, con tal de matarte...-responde

...ja... no me hagas reír, no voy a dejarte...-en ese momento llega Amano, ahora con una forma mas humana, era muy parecido a Youku a excepción de sus orejas que eran humanas pero puntiagudas, sus ropas chinas color celeste pastel y los cabellos platinados con rayos celestes, sus ojos de una color azul marino intenso, su piel blanca como leche y con el mismo símbolo de media luna en la frente.

...Showa...-le entrega el Shinzajo

...gracias Amano...-sonríe Showa.

...he encontrado la forma de terminar de una buena ves por todas con tu vida y así no podrás seguir encarnando...-comenta Takatsuki

...yo no quiero eso...-niega Showa-...por eso tendré que matarte...-sonríe

Nanase se coloca en posición de defensa y lista para lanzar una flecha sin tener arco ni flecha, de pronto una luz es emanada de sus manos y la señal de una flecha de color azul aparece lista para ser lanzada, comienza con sus ataques, lanzando una flecha tras otra sin poder acertar a Takatsuki que se movía libremente, pero aún así ella continuaba.

Kurama y los demás chicos se acercaban lo mas apresurados a donde se encontraba llevando a cabo la batalla, mientras Shunichi y Mamoru los estaban esperando no tan lejos de donde Nanase se encontraba peleando con Takatsuki.

...¡que bien peleas hermanita!...-halaga Takatsuki

...no he cambiado tanto en estos últimos 250 años...-responde Nanase-...después de todo sigo siendo mas poderosa...-le sonríe

... y sigues sonriendo a todos...-la ataca con una gran esfera de energía que ella soporta con su mano, no recibe ningún rasguño y no se mueve de su sitio, permanece con la mano estirada y devuelve el ataque-...igual de poderosa...-

...igual de idiota...-

Nadeshiko se acercó a sus hermanos y ellos asintieron.

...acaba de comenzar la batalla...-indica y los demás comienzan a correr detrás de ella.

**Notas de Autora:** jejeje, otra ves está corta, es que ya no tenía mas ideas, en realidad se me ha hecho muy difícil este episodio, ah y pueden creerlo, ya se estrenó Star War, ya e vi la película el día que se estreno, desde entonces me la he vuelto a ver tres veces mas, adoro a Anakin, lo amo...

Bueno, cambiando de tema¿qué les pareció, el próximo capítulo está bueno (según yo) y también les pondré la canción de costumbre como siempre, por cierto, tambien falta un mes para que salga el 6to libro de Harry Potter¡que bien!... ejem¿qué les pareció la parejita que voy a tratar de formar, Shuichi Minamino y Nanase Fujiwara o Youku Kurama y Showa-Himeko, jeje... además, creo que si me he de ir de largo con los capítulos hasta terminar todas la ideas que tengo en mente, así que hay de este fic para largo, jaja... no se desesperen...

Dejen Reweus... quiero saber que les apreció...


	6. Batalla Final

**Hohoemi no Bakudan**

By: Shiko Tendo

N.A.¡Hola Don Pepito¡Hola Don José, pasó usted por mi casa, por su casa yo pasé, vio usted a mi abuela, a su abuela yo la vi, adiós Don Pepito, adiós Don José...

Capítulo 6: Batalla Final.

Nanase respiraba profundamente, la lucha la estaba dejando totalmente cansada, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba y no podía aguantar estar de pie, pero no lo demostraba, seguía como si no sintiera dolor alguno, de pie, frente a Takatsuki que se encontraba mirándola fijamente con su gran báculo en la mano, la mira con un odio y al mismo tiempo compasión.

...¿qué sucede?...-pregunta Nanase-...¿acaso te has cansado?...-sonríe

...no tanto como tú, hermanita...-suspira.

Una gran explosión se distingue desde donde se encuentran los chicos, ellos seguían corriendo en dirección de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla, Shunichi iba a la delantera y pronto Hiei la alcanzó, Botan iba sobre su remo volador siguiéndoles el paso, Nadeshiko iba con los demás, pero de pronto se detiene en seco y mira extrañada a su derecha.

...¿pasa algo?...-pregunta Yusuke deteniéndose

...no, nada...-niega y sigue corriendo

cuando llegaron había muchos escombros y el lugar se encontraba totalmente destruido, no se podía distinguir muy bien las figuras de Nanase y Takatsuki, la primera se encontraba de pie, sin siquiera moverse mientras el segundo estaba sobre una pila de rocas, las ropas de Nanase, es decir el Jean y la camisa con que había estado la noche anterior, se encontraban totalmente desgastadas, Amano no se encontraba lejos de ese lugar, justamente se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Nanase pero sin intervenir, por otra parte los chicos no sabían como reaccionar, se encontraban totalmente atónitos ante la visión de una gran batalla que terminaría con la vida de los ambos contendientes.

...¡rayos, hay que hacer algo!...-exclama Mamoru al momento en que retrocede unos pasos.

...¡es cierto, pero no nos van a permitir acercarnos!...-Nadeshiko se pone a la defensiva y también retrocede unos pasos.

...¡creo que estamos en serios problemas!...-Shunichi realiza ágilmente un arco hacia atrás y retrocediendo se coloca a la defensiva.

...¿sucede algo?...-pregunta Kuwabara

...será mejor que me esconda...-dice Botan tomando en cuenta lo alterados que se encontraban los hermanos.

...¿pero que les pasa?...-exclama Yusuke confundido.

...espera!...-le detiene Kurama, Hiei también se encontraba observando a su alrededor, de pronto unos monstruos aparecieron, esos monstruos estaban compuestos de ramas, hojas secas y verdes, se iban a cercando de a poco, mientras rompían todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

...creo que tus amigos se encuentran indefensos...-Takatsuki señala con la mirada a donde se encontraban el grupo de Reikai Tantei retrocediendo por la amenaza de los monstruos.

...veo que no quieres que nadie intervenga...-Nanase vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia su hermano.

...Sho Rei Nan...-dice Amano al momento que a el también le atacaban los monstruos, poco a poco los centenares de monstruos que fueron mandados en especial para el zorro mágico de 1000 colas desaparecieron totalmente, él era muy fuerte y difícil de vencer.

Por otra parte, para Yusuke y los demás los monstruos eran muy difíciles de vencer, las habilidades de Kurama para con las plantas no les eran de ayuda ya que los monstruos eran de plantas y cuando se convoca una se ponía en su contra.

...¿ahora que hacemos?...-pregunta Shunichi

...seguir peleando!...-responde Mamoru mientras parte a un monstruo a la mitad.

...al parecer Takatsuki no quiere que intervengamos...-comenta Nadeshiko mientras golpeaba a varios monstruos contra un árbol y luego con su puño les atravesaba el abdomen dejándolos muertos.

...es lo mas lógico...-responde Kurama

...al parecer el Kitsune azul ya se ha deshecho de todos...-Hiei llama la atención.

Amano se encontraba parado al lado derecho de Nanase que se encontraba de pie, con su látigo de un color verde oscuro en su mano, miraba fijamente a Takatsuki, quien a su ves también se encontraba mirándola, con unos ojos llenos de ira y confusión, era extraño, después de todo la miraba con confusión.

...te entiendo...-asiente Takatsuki

...Otaro...-ordena Nanase al momento en que Otaro asiente y desaparece, se sintió como una gran fuerza avanzó desde el cielo y como su una pared gravitacional los empujara a todos hacia el suelo, se sintió raro, no se podían mover, ni parar, pero al parecer no afectaba en nada a Takatsuki y Nanase.

Los chicos hicieron el intento de mantenerse de pie, pero no pudieron hacerlo del todo, se encontraban paralizados, extrañamente atraídos al piso, poco a poco fue pasando la fuerza de atracción y los chicos pudieron ponerse totalmente de pie.

...¿qué fue eso?...-preguntó Kuwabara mientras cortaba en dos con su Rei Ken a uno de los monstruos que había tratado de atacarlo cuando no se podía poner de pie.

...al parecer han abierto un campo dimensional...-responde Mamoru, golpeando a varios de los monstruos que lo tenía acorralado.

...hay, quítate de encima!...-Botan comienza a golpear a un monstruo con su remo varias veces en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo-..¡que asco!...-exclama hastiada

...me habían dicho que cuando un campo dimensional es accionado es muy peligroso estar cerca, ya que este te puede absorber y no podrás salir de este hasta el final de la pelea...-explica

...entonces estamos encerrados...-concluye Hiei

...no exactamente, ya que el campo no desaparecerá hasta que quien lo creó muera...-responde Mamoru

...significa que estamos aquí dentro hasta que Amano muera!...-reclama Shunichi al momento en que salta encima de la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos

...ya no te aclaré eso?...-responde Mamoru

...pero yo quiero viajar por el mundo y seguir mi vida normalmente como cualquier adolescente que tiene sus sueños y se quiere graduar y criar una familia...-Shunichi se pone a chilla, unas ramas comienzan a salir de los árboles y a rodearla

Las ramas fueron cortadas, Shunichi quedó muy sorprendida, Hiei se detuvo en la rama de al lado, en el mismo árbol, envainó su espada y se la quedó mirando.

...ten mas cuidado, eres muy distraída...-dice, luego se vuelve a lanzar en donde los chicos se encontraban peleando

...¡mira quien lo dice!...-responde Shunichi mientras nuevamente una rama trata de apoderarse de su tobillo-...¡ah!...-quita rápidamente su tobillo de ese lugar y comienza a pisar la rama-...te odio, te odio, te odio...-repetía

...¡Nichi, ven a ayudar!...-reclama Nadeshiko mientras unos demonios se encontraban acorralándola

...¡hermana!...-reacciona Shunichi

...Rei Gan...-Yusuke lanza su técnica contra los monstruos que acorralaban a Nadeshiko quien cae de rodillas al piso y suspira aliviada

...rayos, esta misión se está complicando!...-exclama en voz baja para si misma

...¿te encuentras bien Hiiraguisawa?...-Yusuke se acerca a Nadeshiko

...¡acaso eres un idiota!...-Nadeshiko le reprende desde el suelo en donde está sentada-...¡como se te ocurre utilizar una técnica en la cual solo tiene oportunidad de disparar tres veces, que acaso no piensas en que tienes que reservar tus poderes para cuando te toque luchar con alguien superior a estos simples monstruos!...-reclama

...¡oye, es así como me agradeces el que te ayude!...-responde Yusuke

...¡pues que yo sepa no he dicho: Urameshi, ayúdame!...-Nadeshiko se levanta y se cruza de brazos

...cabeza dura...-susurra Yusuke

...bakayouri...-susurra Nadeshiko

...hermana, hermano!...-dice Shunichi mientras una de esas cosas la amenazaba con una especie de espada muy filosa.

...¡Shunichi!...-Nadeshiko sale corriendo en dirección a donde se encuentra Shunichi y derrota a la cosa esa con mucha facilidad.

...¡Yusuke, cuidado!...-le avisa Kurama

...ah?...-uno de los monstruos iba directo hacia él, pro logra esquivarlo justo a tiempo, mientras con un golpe certero en la espalda logra hacerlo añicos.

...¿ya se acabaron?...-se sorprende Botan al ver que ya casi todas esas cosas raras llamadas monstruos estaban tirados y hechos añicos en el suelo.

...tal parece que si..-asiente Shunichi.

...¡aaaahhhh!..-escuchan un grito de dolor y luego una gran explosión provenientes del lugar en donde se encontraba Nanase luchando contra Takatsuki

...¡no puede ser!...-reacciona Mamoru

...¡hay que ir a ayudarla!...-dice Botan

...¡Showa!...-Kurama fue el primero en reaccionar y salir corriendo en dirección a donde Nanase se encuentra luchando, pero en ese preciso momento los raíces de los árboles se levantaron y comenzaron a atacar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, rodeándolos totalmente sin dejarles escapatoria.

...¡rayos, estamos rodeados!...-Kuwabara corta unas cuantas raíces que se acercan lenta y sigilosamente.

Hiei se encontraba vigilando y atento a las raíces que ahora se iban acercando bajo tierra, brinco para no ser alcanzado por estas, pero Yusuke no corrió con la misma suerte y terminó tendido boca abajo, a Shunichi casi la atrapan y Botan fue ayudada por Mamoru, Kuwabara seguía cortando las rices que intentaban acercarse a él, mientras que Kurama no les prestaba la mas mínima atención se encontraba mirando en dirección donde se encuentra Nanase.

...Kurama...-dice Nadeshiko-...tu ve a ayudar a Nanase con los demás...-mira a Yusuke que estaba totalmente atado y tratando de safarse-...que se encuentran sueltos, yo me encargaré de esto...-

...¿estas segura?...-pregunta Kurama

...solo ve...-ordena

...claro...-asiente y mirando a los demás quienes comprenden las ordenes se retiran en dirección a la batalla que se llevaba a cabo no muy lejos de ahí.

...¡oigan, espérenme!...-grita Yusuke al momento en que se libera de las raíces que le cubrían la boca, las cuales logran volver a cerrársela después de dichas estas palabras

...ya te saco de ahí Urameshi...-Nadeshiko junta sus dos dedos, el índice y el mayor, los cuales coloca frente a su pecho y suspira-...nunca creí tener que utilizar esta técnica...-susurra para si misma y mira las ramas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Estiró su brazo arriba de su cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar mientras un látigo color verde claro fluorescente apareció y formó un cono a su alrededor cortando a toda raíz que se le acercaba mientras liberaba a Yusuke quien cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

...¡te mas cuidado!..-reclama Yusuke sacándose el pedazo de madera dura que ahora tenía en la boca.

...oh, siento mucho que el señor delicado siento lo que es una caída desde tan grande altura...-dice Nadeshiko en tono de burla

...ja, muy graciosa...-reprocha

...bueno, al menos ya no te debo ninguna por haber utilizado tu Rei Gan al "rescatarme"...-

...si, estamos a mano...-sonríe Yusuke

...hay que ir con los chicos...-indica Nadeshiko mientras avanza por el mismo camino por donde los chicos se habían retirado

...oye, alguna ves podrías de dejar de dar ordenes...-Yusuke la sigue de cerca.

...claro, pero nunca verás ese lado de mi persona...-responde.

Cuando llegaron, Amano se encontraba luchando contra Takatsuki, la palea era increíble y los dos de poderes casi iguales, por otra parte Nanase se encontraba recostada en el suelo, y Kusanagui se encontraba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano, los chicos se encontraban tratando de matar a unos extraños monstruos de roca que no los dejaban avanzar, solo Kurama se encontraba al lado de Nanase al igual que Botan.

...lo siento, lo conseguí a muy alto precio...-susurra Nanase, se podía sentir que le faltaba aire

...me alegro por ti Showa...-sonríe Kusanagui

...ahora tengo que ir...-trata de levantarse

...no, Showa, espera...-le detiene Kurama

...su alteza...-la voz de Botan sonaba muy preocupada

...no te preocupes Youku, lo siento, al menos no tendrás que vivir con la condena de que nos encontremos en el mismo mundo...-Nanase se levanta con mucha dificultad.

...Nanase...-Nadeshiko se acerca a ella y la ayuda a mantenerse en pie

...hola Nadeshiko...-sonríe Nanase-...lo siento...-vuelve a sonreír

...no te preocupes...-sonríe Nadeshiko

...aaaahhhh!...-el grito de Shunichi se escuchó por todas partes mientras Amano cayó justo en donde se encontraban luchando los chicos, Yusuke había detenido parte del impacto con el Shoto Gan, pero no había sido de gran ayuda.

...¡Mamoru, Shunichi!...-se preocupa Nadeshiko

...ve... por ellos...-a Nanase le costaba respirar-...la familia...-sonríe-...es muy importante...-

...si..-Nadeshiko asiente y se retira en dirección a donde los chicos se encontraba peleando.

...Youku...-Nanase mira a Kurama

...si?...-

...somos amigos, verdad?...-pregunta

...claro...-asiente Kurama y se dan un apretón de manos mientras se sonríen mutuamente

...gracias...-

...su alteza...-Botan estaba llorando

...por favor...-mira a Botan con su linda y típica sonrisa-...dile a Koenma que su padre será liberado...-

...calor...-asiente Botan

...veo que me ha llegado la hora...-sonríe

Takatsuki volvió a atacar, pero esta ves su ataque fue sostenido por el fuego azul de Amano, quien ahora tenía forma de un gran zorro, expulsado como una gran bola de su boca, al momento en que los chicos se encontraba bajo él, luchando contra los bichos raros esos que mando Takatsuki.

Amano no pudo soportar por mucho la expulsión de poder de Takatsuki ya que se encontraba muy débil por los ataques que había utilizado, así que ese ataque fue directamente a donde se encontraban el Reikai Tantei, Nadeshiko se dio cuenta de eso y corrió a sostener ese enorme poder con sus manos.

...¡no puedes hacerlo sola!...-se junta Yusuke mientras le ayuda a sostener el poder

...trataré de partirlo a la mitad...-Kuwabara se acerca con su Rei Ken dejando a Shunichi en el suelo, quien se encontraban totalmente inconsciente, Mamoru la recostó sobre sus piernas.

...cortarla no servirá de nada, solo hará que explote...-dice Hiei

...¿qué dices enano!...-responde Kuwabara

...lo que escuchaste cabeza hueca, si lo divides todos moriremos igualmente...-

...entonces que hacemos?...-pregunta Mamoru

...utilizaré mi En-Satsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha...-explica-...así el poder será devorado por el dragón negro...-

...entonces hazlo rápido Jaganshi...-reprocha Nadeshiko quien ya no soportaba el poder que poco a poco se iba a cercando mas a las palmas de sus manos las cuales ya estaban sangrando y quemándose.

...¡apúrate Hiei!...-reclama Yusuke

...esperen que toma tiempo reunir la energía necesaria!...-responde Hiei

...¡ahora!...-reclama Nadeshiko quien estaba retrocediendo por el poder que le estaba cayendo encima al igual que a Yusuke

...¡Hiei!...-reprocha Yusuke

...ahora, En-Satsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha!...-dice al momento que de su brazo derecho aparece el gran dragón negro y comienza a devorarse toda la energía mientras Nadeshiko respira aceleradamente dejando de sostener el ataque y Yusuke se sopla las palmas de las manos que las tenía totalmente calcinadas.

Una gran explosión se sintió, y todo se puso de color negro para luego aparecer de color blanco, nada había resultado como se lo había planeado.

...¿qué demonios...-Kurama se dio cuenta que en donde se encontraban sus amigos hubo una gran explosión que dejaba ver nada ni que había ocurrido.

...Kurama, cuidado!...-avisa Botan al momento que el cuerpo de Amano, como humano, le cayó encima.

...Showa...-susurra Amano

...¿se encuentran bien?...-pregunta Kusanagui que había creado un campo de energía el cual había protegido a Hiei, Shunichi, Mamoru y Kuwabara de la explosión causada por el ataque de Takatsuki.

...¡ah¿dónde está Urameshi y Hiiraguisawa!...-reacciona Kuwabara

...esperemos que se encuentren bien, ya que no pude hacer nada por ellos...-dice Kusanagui-...se encontraban muy cerca de la esfera de energía...-

...¿qué dices!...-reaccionan todos

...hermana...-susurra Shunichi dormida.

Yusuke abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza, el impacto había sido muy fuerte, al parecer había perdido el conocimiento por breves momentos, trató de moverse pero tenía algo encima, recostado sobre su pecho, pasó su mano por lo que estaba ahí y se dio cuenta que estaba mojada, a levantarla y observarla notó que era sangre, pero a él no le dolía nada, se movió lo mas que pudo y al semi recostarse sobre un árbol notó que quien lo había impactado era Nadeshiko que poseía una herida profunda y sangrante sobre su pecho, se notaba que la herida era muy peligrosa y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

...¡Hiiraguisawa, Hiiraguisawa¿estas bien!...-pregunta Yusuke al momento en que la movía tratando de que recobrara el conocimiento.

...¡deja de moverme tarado!...-Nadeshiko estira su mano ensangrentada cogiendo del cuello a Yusuke y agitándolo lo mas bruscamente que podía, pero no logrando hacer mucho.

...todavía que me preocupo por ti y me tratas así...-las palabras de Yusuke eran lo mas suaves y duras posibles para con ella, se la quedó mirando fija y seriamente.

...pues yo no he pedido condolencias...-respira ansiosamente-...como si yo me preocupara por ti para que lo hicieras por mi...-responde mientras trata de levantarse sin ayuda de Yusuke que solo la mira muy preocupado, al apoyar su mano en el suelo esta se resbala haciendo que se caiga nuevamente de espaldas, Yusuke la sostiene de los hombros.

...¿estas bien?...-pregunta preocupado.

...no importa, esto no es nada...-se suelta de los brazos de Yusuke levantándose y sosteniéndose del tronco de un árbol-...lo chicos necesitan de nuestra ayuda...-dice casi sin aliento mientras comienza a caminar lentamente y sosteniéndose de los árboles.

...pero si tu...-Yusuke se acerca a ella y la coge de los hombros para que se apoye en él.

...¡déjame, yo puedo sola!...-lo empuja haciendo que el se tambalee, pero ella cae de espaldas al suelo y traga fuertemente-...yo no necesito de nadie...-susurra.

...¡demonios¿cuál es la razón por la cual no dejas que nadie te ayude y por la cual te comportas de esta estúpida manera!...-recrimina Yusuke

...tu nunca entenderás!...-responde y se va-...además es algo muy personal...-susurra.

* * *

...bueno, aquí me tienes...-ingresa una joven de largos cabellos negros, sonrisa amplia, llevaba lentes puestos (soy miope, pero muuuuuyyyyy miope), piel blanca, ojos cafeses tirando a rojo chocolate, alta y delgada, ingresa a la destruida oficina del Reikai las cual la estaban volviendo a restaurar.

...Shiko-sama...-Koenma se sorprende y hace una reverencia-...no se esperaba tenerla aquí...-

...bueno, como verás te he ayudado a arreglar este relajo que se ha ocasionado tras la estupidez de Showa...-concluyo, jeje, me gusta ser muy concluyente y directa.

...ya todo vuelve a la normalidad, Koibito...-ingresa mi marido, Daisuke, seguido de Kotori, ella es una chica muy dulce y cariñosa, desconfiada, se cansa muy rápido, pero sobre todo es muy apegada a Dai-chan, es tierna, tiene una larga, fina y hermosa cabellera de color castaño claro, ojos celestes y piel blanca, no es muy alta, tampoco muy delgada, pero el linda.

...Shiko-sama... –Kotori rompe su silencio, iba vestida con ropas de color blanco y celeste pastel grisáceo (solo por describirlo, pero no creo que exista ese color)-...ya terminamos con todo...-indica sombríamente, hay veces en que me da miedo

...esta bien, se pueden retirar...-ordeno, al momento en que unas sombras salen volando detrás del oscuro pasillo detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Koenma

...si...-asiente retirándose por el oscuro pasillo y desapareciendo.

...ahora que piensas Koenma...-comenta mi marido

...admito que el ejercito Zeta es muy poderoso, aun no entiendo por que mi padre le tiene tanto miedo...-comenta Koenma.

...señor Koenma, recreamos la transmisión de la batalla, nos informaron de que se acaba de romper el campo dimensional...-ingresa una cegadora en el momento en que la quebrada y dañada pantalla se enciende mostrando borrosamente la lucha que se llevaba a cabo.

...aunque Enma le tenga miedo al poder que yo poseo...-jejeje poseo mucho poder, soy "la creadora"-...no creo que deba dejar que Nanase Fujiwara siga existiendo, al igual que Otaro Amano, Kusanagui y Takatsuki...-

...¿qué está diciendo?...-se sorprende Koenma

...eso se dejará a favor nuestro, veremos cual será la decisión final que tomaremos, mientras tanto...-valla, que digo cosas interesantes-...solo habrá que ver lo que ocurrirá en esta batalla...-

* * *

...umh...-Shunichi comienza a abrir los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de Mamoru y Botan

...Shunichi, que bueno que has despertado...-se alegra Botan

...¿qué sucedió?...-pregunta Shunichi

...te quedaste inconsciente por el impacto del poder de Takatsuki...-responde Mamoru

...hay, no la batalla...-se levanta apresuradamente, pero luego se da cuenta de que no había nada a su alrededor, ellos eran los únicos

...hermanos...-Nadeshiko llega caminando seguida de Yusuke

...hermana...-Shunichi corre hacia donde ella se encuentra

...hermanita...-Mamoru hace lo mismo

...¿dónde están los demás?...-pregunta Nadeshiko dejándose caer en el piso

Un explosión levantó polvo y un montón de árboles no muy lejos de ahí.

...ahí están...-responde Mamoru

...yo me quedaré con ella...-dice Botan

...no te preocupes...-niega Nadeshiko-...estaré bien...-se vuelve a levantar-...no puedo dejarme vencer tan fácilmente...-

Nanase se encontraba dando lo mejor de si misma, mientras sostenía los talismanes en sus manos, hace poco Amano había sido lanzado con mucha fuerza contra un gran árbol milenario y perdido el conocimiento la razón por la cual el campo dimensional se había roto ya no se movía y ella estaba muy preocupada por el; Hiei se encontraba luchando contra Takatsuki, al igual que Kuwabara, pero no podían hacerle ningún daño, Kurama se quedó junto a ella para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien, pero Takatsuki nuevamente llegó y comenzó a atacar a Nanase.

...ahhh...-gritó Nanase, quien no podía defenderse de lo débil que se encontraba

...Showa...-se interpuso Kurama

...¿tanto la quieres¡vete al infierno con ella!...-Takatsuki aumentó el poder de su ataque

...Youku...-llama Nanase al momento en que era defendida por Kurama que tenía un montón de plantas a su alrededor, las cuales eran sacrificadas para detener el ataque que a medida que avanzaba se gastaba hasta que solo fue una pequeña esfera de energía del tamaño de un dedo pulgar.

...¿si Showa?...-responde Kurama al momento en que se agacha para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

...quiero que distraigas a mi hermano por favor...-pide mientras se agarra el pecho fuertemente.

...esta bien, se que eso te dará mas tiempo...-siente Kurama-...pero por favor, no te rindas...-sonríe

...no te preocupes...-sonríe Nanase

...¿qué sucede?...-llega Yusuke junto con los demás

...Takatsuki está débil, así que hacemos todo lo posible por distraerlo y darle tiempo a Showa para que acumule la energía necesaria para debilitarlo...-indica Kurama

...entonces...-interviene Nadeshiko-...atacaremos...-se pone a la defensiva mientras la sangre ya caía al suelo.

...si hermana...-asiente Shunichi sacando su diabolo (no pregunten de donde, es como el mazo de Akane, viene desde el misterio de la creación)

...daremos lo mejor...-asiente Mamoru

...Urameshi...-Nadeshiko mira a Yusuke y luego a Kurama

...esta bien...-asienten los dos

...pero no crees que no deberías esforzarte, esa herida es muy grande...-se preocupa Kurama

...no te preocupes, solo has lo que puedas por ayudar a Nanase...-Nadeshiko le guiña un ojo

...entonces vamos...-sonríe Yusuke

...gracias...-sonríe Nanase al momento en que los ve partir en dirección al combate.

...yo me quedaré con usted su alteza...-dice Botan quedando al lado de ella para poder ayudarla

...entonces te pido que te coloques detrás de mí, no quiero que salgas mal herida...-indica Nanase

...claro su alteza...-asiente Botan

Kurama empezó a pelear lo mejor que podía con tal de proteger a Nanase, a quien miraba de ves en cuando dejando de lado varios ataques, lo miraba solo para asegurarse de que se encontraba ahí, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía hace casi nada por ella, mas que ver como gastaba sus energías luchando contra Takatsuki; en un descuido Takatsuki tomó el control de la pelea y comenzó a golearlos a todos a la vez dejándolos caer estrepitosamente en el piso, Kurama fue el último en caer; Nadeshiko, quien había sido la primera, se levantó rápidamente casi sin poder respirar y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Nanase quien con un débil campo de energía se protegía mientras Takatsuki avanzaba hasta ella a gran velocidad.

...¡NNNNOOOOOO!...-gritó Nadeshiko al ver como Takatsuki chocó contra el débil campo de energía de Nanase y este se destruyó dejando miles de pedazos volando como simple estrellas a su alrededor.

...¡Showa!...-reaccionó Kurama

...¡maldita sea!...-Yusuke golpea el piso

...¡pero que...!...-Kuwabara se levanta del piso

...la princesa...-susurra Shunichi

...no pudimos hacer nada...-niega Hiei

...pero si ella...-Mamoru no reaccionaba de la impresión

...hermana...-Nanase se levantó poco a poco del piso, su rostro reflejaba hastío, cansancio y maldad-...por fin haré lo que quiera con el Ningenkai...-ríe

...Takatsuki se posesionó del cuerpo de su alteza...-exclama Botan sorprendida

...ahora podré utilizar los poderes de mi hermana para hacerle daño a los humanos...-dice Takatsuki como respondiendo a la pregunta muda que hacían los chicos mirándolo fijamente-...y lo mejor de todo es que no le pueden hacer daño por que la estiman...-

..._no lo creo..._-una voz suave, la de Nanase, se escuchó por todas partes, y las manos de la mujer que estaba frente a ellos comenzó a moverse, se abrazó fuertemente a si misma mientras una fuerte luz rosa la rodeaba, Amano apareció con su forma de demonio zorro y la rodeo con sus colas

...¿qué intentas hacer!...-reclamó Takatsuki en su cuerpo

..._si no puedo sellarte, te purificaré_...-responde

...sabes lo que sucederá si lo haces...-la voz de Takatsuki se escuchaba preocupada

..._no importa el alto precio a pagar, al menos sabré que no harás mas daño a los humanos y estaré tranquila, nos vemos en el infierno_...-responde el momento en queuna fuerte luz se ve estallar en el centro del pecho de Nanase, quien cae al suelo lentamente recostada por Amano

...Nanase, no!...-Nadeshiko se acerca preocupada

...Showa...-Kurama dejaba notar su preocupación

...¿que sucedió?...-pregunta Mamoru

...solo fue purificado y será jusgado...-Nanase se lavanta de entre las colas de Amano

...Showa...-Kurama se la queda mirando de frente

...por eso...-su voz se escuchaba muy normal,se levantó y se puso de pié al lado de Amanoquien volvió a recuperar su forma humana-...me han juzgado y declararon que me quedaré en este mundo hasta próximo aviso...-asiente

...odio este mundo...-comenta Amano

...tu odias hasta a tu propia sombra...-termina Nanase

...entonces...-todo el mundo cae en cuenta-...tu muerte...-señala Yusuke

...algo real, pero para los inmortales no es mas que algo común, regresar a la vida es algo rutinario...-responde

...pero yo tengo entendido que los inmortales no reviven hasta 12 horas después de su muerte...-comenta Nadeshiko mientras se golpea la herida del abdomen

...¿no te duele?...-pregunta Kuwabara

...ya dejó de sangrar...-sonríe Nadeshiko-...para mañana no tendré nada...-

...valla, que sorpresa...-comenta Mamoru

...¡que bueno que todo haya terminado!...-dice Shunichi

...si, ya todo acabó...-festeja Botan

...será mejor volver lo mas rápido posible a Tokio...-interviene Yusuke

...tendremos que avisar de esto a Koenma...-indica Kuwabara

...hagan lo que quieran...-gruñe Hiei

...si, como tu lo haces Hiei, Nada...-se burla Shunichi.

...gracias Shiko-sama...-sonríe Nanase mirando hacia el cielo.

De nada, de nada... así soy yo, mi bondad no tiene límites.

...siento mucho por faltar Takenaka-sensei...-se disculpa Shunichi-...aquí están todas mis tareas atrasadas...-le entrega un montó de hojas y cuadernos

...que bien que seas tan dedicada Hiiraguisawa...-sonríe Takenaka muy orgulloso de su alumna

...no hay de que profesor...-se apena Shunichi

...Urameshi, Kuwabara...-les llama Takenaka-...espero que aprendan de la dedicación y empeño que pone Hiiraguisawa en sus estudios, falta los mismo días que ustedes pero entrega todas las tareas sin olvidar ninguna...-a espaldas de Takenaka Shunichi les sacaba la lengua

...maldita...-susurra Urameshi

...Shunichi es el colmo...-dice Kuwabara para si mismo.

Por otra parte, en el instituto Hukoei se encontraba Nadeshiko sentada en una banca junto con Haiiro que esta en el piso, ella estaba observando un partido de soccer en donde participada su hermano cuando una chica rubia con rayitos rojos se le acerca.

...hola Nadeshiko...-saluda

...hola Yokori...-responde

...¿qué tal te fue en tu misión?...-pregunta

...ahí, la chica se suicidó pero a la final resultó que milagrosamente volvió a la vida...-suspira mientras un gol es marcado y se escuchan lo gritos de los chicos.

...han pasado dos semanas desde que llegaste...-comenta Yokori

...si, lo último que supe de ella fue por Kurama, el me dijo que ella se encontraba viajando por Japón y purificando...-responde

...¿y quien es ese tal Kurama?...-

...el que está muy enamorado de Nanase...-sonríe Nadeshiko pícaramente

...hola chicas...-llega una joven de largos cabellos cafés y ojos de color verde.

...hola Tamai...-saluda Nadeshiko

...que bueno que las encontré...-sonríe-...saben, a las chicas se les acaba de ocurrir que después de clases vallamos a pasear por Akihabara...-propone

...claro...-asiente Nadeshiko

...estabién, pero que esta ves no se demoren mucho...-dice Yokori

...si, no te preocupes...-

Haiiro se recuesta en el piso y mira a Tamai para que le acaricie la pancita, Tamai se agacha y se la acaricia.

...que lindo chico...-ríe Tamai.

...Nadeshiko...-de pronto Kurama aparece, con su uniforme del Meio

...Kurama¿qué haces aquí?...-Nadeshiko se acerca a él

...quería preguntarte si has sabido algo de Nanase...-dice

...pues no...-niega Nadeshiko

Era cierto, la única que mantenía contacto telefónico con ella era Nadeshiko, al parecer a Kurama se le olvidó darle el número de su casa, para que así lo pueda llamar, que tonto no?.

Nanase se encontraba en Izumo, caminaba por entre los bosques buscando los antiguos santuarios de los dioses para visitarlos y darles ofrendas, iba siempre seguida de Amano, quien no la dejaba sola ni un momento, eso la hacía sentir muy segura.

...¿ah?...-ella se detuvo un momento

...vamos Nana, está oscureciendo...-indica Amano

...ya va...-Nanase se levanta y una hermosa flor amarillas sobresalía en el camino brillando resplandecientemente.

**N.A.:** ¿qué tal les pareció, lo siento si hubieron partes duras, pero mas adelante habrán muchas mas, no se preocupen por los sustos que les he de pegar, ah y les tengo una sorpresa, además de que nuevas amistades aparecerán y que conocerán a otros personajes, también al Ejercito Zeta del cual estuvieron hablando, y si, soy yo la que aparece hablando con Koenma y si es mi marido, y no, no estamos casados, solo es mi marido, yo lo llamo marido y el me llama mujer, yo lo llamo cielo y el me llama amor, es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y una ves su mamá nos vio juntos y nos dijo que nos llevábamos tan bien que parecíamos una pareja de recién casados y desde entonces nos llamamos públicamente y en todas partes Itoshii (para él), y Koibito (para ella)... así que no se asusten que no he metido la pata...

Bueno de ahora en adelante voy a responder Reweus...

Jeje...

**Cristal Jaganshi**: Bueno, pues… que bien que te haya gustado… y espera no mas, por que te vas a quedar mucho mas intrigada a medida pasa la historia…Ah y es cierto, Anakin es bello¡a todo el mundo le gusta!... ¡que lindo!... y cierto, por fin me fui al cine a ver la película, está buena, me dejó llorando al final, pero igual como la continuación es la 4, 5 y 6 y esas ya me las vi, no sufro tanto… hasta la próxima, bye…

Espero me manden mas reweus…


	7. Días Normales

**Hohoemi no Bakudan**

By: Shiko Tendo

N.A.: al corro de la patata, comeremos ensalada, lo que comen los señores, naranjitas y limones, arropé, arropé...sentadita me quedé... extraño los días de infancia.

Capítulo 7: Días Normales.

Dos semanas mas y se acercaban las vacaciones de semestre, por fin, ya había pasado mas de 6 meses desde que la raza humana estuvo en peligro de extinción por culpa de Takatsuki, el había sido sentenciado, en el Shinkai, según les informó Amano y ya no causará problemas a Nanase, ella por su parte dijo que de ahora en adelante se va a ocupar de los humanos como su deber siempre ha sido y que puede ser que se vuelvan a encontrar, la última ves que supieron de ella fue por Koenma que les dijo que se encontraba con Amano en Fukuoka purificando un templo, al parecer a Kurama no parece afectarle mucho lo de Nanase, ya que quedaron como simples amigos desde entonces.

-...¡Yusuke!...-Shunichi entró corriendo a la azotea y se acercó a Yusuke que se encontraba recostado en el suelo-...¡Yusuke!...-le volvió a llamar

-...¿qué quieres?...-respondió de mala gana

-...¿has visto a Kayko?...-pregunta

-...no...-se da media vuelta dándole la espalda

-...bueno, si la ves dile que la ando buscando...-se retira Shunichi saliendo por la puerta que daba a las escaleras-...ah, y por cierto Yusuke...-asoma la cabeza-...no sigas llegando tarde a casa, sabes? Esas horas de llegar no se ven bien¡¿imagínate que dirían lo vecinos!...-exclama y se retira (recalcando, ella es uno de los vecinos), un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Yusuke.

-...¡y a ti que demonios te importa, que acaso yo ando vigilando la vida ajena!...-le responde.

-...pues así parece, ya que no dejas de andar pendiente de la hora en que llega Hiiraguisawa...-comenta Botan.

-...ah, Botan, ten consideración, no me pegues esos sustos!...-reclama Yusuke respirando rápidamente.

-...Yusuke, como sabes tu última misión antes de conocer a Hiiraguisawa fue la de salvar a Yukina, de quien sabemos es la hermana de Hiei...-dice Botan (N.A: me olvidé mencionar que la historia está ubicada después de la primera temporada, y que este capítulo viene después del Torne de Artes Marciales... jeje.. gomene)-...y creo que ya tuviste el suficiente descanso después del Ankoku Bujutsukai, así que...-

-...otra misión!...-reclama Yusuke

-...esta es fácil...-Botan se sienta a un lado de Yusuke-...se trata de sellar un pequeño espíritu que se salió de control y está causando problemas en el templo Kano...-indica

-...¡tan lejos!...-reclama

-...si quieres le puedo dejar esta misión a Shunichi...-

-...ya, tomo la misión, pero a ella ni siquiera me la menciones...-reprocha mientras acepta la misión.

Nori Kamakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, miraba su boleta de calificaciones, eran las peores que había tenido en su vida; dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo, siguió su camino, había sido un mes muy difícil, después de todo era muy joven para tener tantas obligaciones, aunque por otra parte no podía creer que de ser la persona mas normal e insignificante del mundo se haya metido en tantos problemas por recoger a un gato de la calle.

-...Otaro...-susurra al momento en que ingresa a un antiguo dojo donde un anciano estaba barriendo la entrada-...HOLA ABUELO!...-Nori grita en el oído a su abuelo.

-...¿qué hay un duelo¿dónde!...-pregunta su abuelo.

-...hola Nori...-saluda su madre que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa.

-...hola Mamá...-sonríe al ingresar a casa

-...por cierto, Otaro no ha regresado...-comenta su madre-...me preocupa que ese gato lleva afuera de casa como 4 días...-

-...no te preocupes...-dice Nori al momento en que se quita los zapatos del colegio y se pone sus zapatillas-...encontró a su dueña y no creo que nos vuelva a causar problemas...-

-...ah, que bien...-se alegra su mamá-...eso es bueno, al menos sabemos que si tiene familia...-

-...si mamá...-Nori avanza hasta la cocina

-...hola mosca...-saluda su hermano mayor.

-...hola hermanito...-responde Nori sin ganas de pelear.

-...¿y como así no me avientas algo o andas husmeando como los que eres, una mosca?...-exclama su hermano extrañado

-...no tengo ánimos Eitoku...-se retira Nori.

-...extraña a ese maldito gato...-comenta Eitoku para si mismo.

Yusuke se había dirigido, después de clases, al templo Kano, donde le había dicho Botan que había un espíritu que debía ser sellado, caminaba tranquilamente con mucha pereza por el templo, habían muchos turistas, demasiadas personas para ser exacto, eso era normal, después de todo, las vacaciones se estaban acercando.

-...ouch...disculpe...-había chocado contra alguien.

-...kwi...-algo chilló, una especie de animal.

-...espera Otaro, no te desesperes...lo siento mucho...-se disculpa la chica.

-...ah¿Nanase Fujiwara?...-se sorprende Yusuke

-...Yusuke Urameshi...-sonríe Nanase-...¡que bien, al menos me he encontrado con alguien conocido!...-

-...¿pero que haces aquí?...-pregunta el detective

-...vine por Otaro...-del bolso saca un gato de color blanco con celeste, de varias colas, con una luna en la frente (quien ha visto Card Captor Sakura, como la carta rápida, pero de muchas colas)-...entonces pasando por aquí sentí la presencia de un espíritu, así que decidí venir y purificar el lugar...-responde

-...entonces hiciste mi trabajo...-

-...hay lo siento...-se disculpa la princesa

-...no te preocupes...-Yusuke se levanta y ayuda a levantar a Nanase quien deja a Otaro en el suelo-...me hiciste un gran favor...-

-...gracias...-sonríe al momento en que se pone de pie y recoge su maleta.

-...¿y que te trae por aquí?...-comienzan a caminar

-...acaso no esta bien que haya venido?...-dice Nanase mientras camina a su lado y Otaro les sigue el paso

-...no es eso...-sonríe Yusuke-...yo se que alguien estará muy feliz de saber que estas aquí...-dice pícaramente.

-...¿a que te refieres?...-Nanase parecía confundida, el pequeño animal pega un brinco y se monta en el hombro de la princesa.

-...no nada...-niega Yusuke

-...por cierto...-Nanase se detiene y busca en su bolsillo, saca un papel y se lo entrega a Yusuke-...¿sabes donde queda este lugar?...-Yusuke coge el papel y lo lee, luego mira de reojo a Nanase

-...es al lado de mi casa...-responde

-...enserio!...-se alegra Nanase-...entonces me puedes llevar?...-

-...claro...-asiente Yusuke-...pero como puede ser que te pongas en contacto con Hiiraguisawa y no con alguno de nosotros...-

-...yo ya la conozco muy bien, además hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas...-sonríe

Shunichi se encontraba caminando junto con Kayko, estaban conversando animadamente mientras se dirigían al centro a comprar unas cosas que Kayko necesitaba.

-...¿enserio te ha sucedido?...-pregunta Kayko divertida

-...claro, no te miento...-siente Shunichi-...entonces yo quería escapar ya que me encontraba acorralada...-sigue explicando, pero Kayko había cambiado su semblante, estaba algo preocupada-...¿pasa algo?...-pregunta Shunichi

-...no, no es nada...-niega Kayko

-...ya se...-reniega Shunichi-...no tienes que negármelo, después de todo somos amigas y yo te conozco tan bien que puedo decir que es lo que te sucede...-

-...¿a que te refieres Shunichi?...-

-...estas muy preocupada por Yusuke y el rumbo que están tomando sus misiones...-indica Shunichi

-...si...-asiente Kayko-...no lo puedo evitar, es que verlo en diversas situaciones que son mas peligrosas de lo que en común suele meterse, y sobre todo, notar como ha cambiado al pasar el tiempo, ya no lo reconozco Shunichi...-

-...vamos, eso sería normal, además no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo, todos estamos cambiando y llegará un día en que ninguno nos vamos a reconocer...-responde Shunichi sin tomarle importancia-...ya verás que tomaremos caminos diferentes, por mucho que uno no quiera terminará por ser así como te lo estoy diciendo, por eso te digo algo...-Shun se coloca frente a Kayko deteniéndola y la señala con el dedo índice-...tú no te preocupes de nada, vive el momento que te brinda la vida, ya que si le tomas mucha importancia a lo que dices te vas a hacer una amargada y nadie quiere que eso pase...-sonríe

-..es cierto...-asiente Kayko y sonríe

-...por otra parte si Yusuke se entera que estás preocupada por él te va a decir que eres una metida y tu le vas a pegar y el te pedirá matrimonio y tu le volverás a pegar, para que entonces el tome la iniciativa de levantarte la falda y verte los interiores y tu lo noquees por pervertido y no le quieras volver a hablar...-termina Shunichi

-...ya comienzas con tus historias...-reniega Kayko

-...no son historias...-niega Shunichi-..es la verdad, me la he pasado estudiando sus movimientos en los últimos dos meses y me he dado cuenta de algo...-asiente varias veces-...son las misma rolas a cada rato...-mira su reloj-...hay no, se me olvidó...-

-...¿pasa algo Shunichi?...-pregunta Kayko

-...lo siento mucho Kayko, pero te tengo que dejar, me había olvidado de alimentar a las aves y se supone que se lo prometí a Nadeshiko...-

-...entonces ve, no hay problema, otro días salimos las dos nuevamente y conversamos otro rato...-sonríe Kayko

-...gracias Kayko, tu siempre tan linda...-agradece Shunichi para luego retirarse.

Shunichi llegó corriendo al parque en donde se encontraba las aves revoloteando por entre los árboles, al verla se acercaron con confianza y aterrizaron a su alrededor y comienzan a arrullar mientras Shunichi coloca su maleta sobre una banca y saca las semillas de su bolso.

-...hola amiguitas, espero que no estén molestas conmigo por haberme olvidado de ustedes y llegar tarde...-sonríe al hablarles y comienza a repartir las semillas por el suelo mientras ellas comen.

-...hablarle así a los animales, parece estúpido...-comenta Hiei quien se encontraba recostado sobre el tallo de un árbol no muy lejos de ahí.

-...Hie-chan!...-saluda empalagosamente-...¿sabes, hablarle a los animales no es estúpido, por que o sino no estaría perdiendo mi valioso tiempo hablando contigo...-responde Shunichi sin dirigirle la mirada.

-...-no dijo nada, solo caminó hasta donde se encuentra Shunichi y las avecillas comenzaron a irse asustadas ante la presencia de el-...yo no le veo la gracia de alimentar a esos animales...-responde

-...yo tampoco, pero lo hago por que me gusta...-dice Shunichi-...ya se...-sonríe

-...que, por fin utilizas el cerebro!...-comenta de forma burlona

-...¡no molestes¿quieres, que Kuwabara no esté aquí no significa que me debas molestar a mi!...-le pega en la cabeza

-...¡ouch!...-exclama Hiei un tanto adolorido-...¡oye eso dolió!...-reprocha pasándose la mano sobre el golpe

-...pues bien merecido te lo tienes!...-responde Shunichi-...ahora extiende las manos!...-ordena, Hiei solo se la quedó observando, como si ella estuviera loca, Shunichi lo miró y levantó una ceja en forma de desagrado, entonces Hiei le extendió las manos

-...¿y!...-dice Hiei fastidiado

-...no lo riegues¿quieres?...-Shunichi coloca semillas en sus manos

-...¿qué hago con esto?...-

-...ofréceselas...-Shunichi se lo queda observando, Hiei un tanto desconfiado se agacha y mira a las aves que se encontraba comiendo del suelo, las mira un rato y luego acerca sus manos pero las pequeñas se van asustadas.

-...esto es estúpido!...-reniega Hiei y tira las semillas al suelo al momento en que se levanta, dándole al espalda a Shunichi se retira.

-...ya, ni quien te llamara para que hicieras esto!...-responde Shunichi al momento en que se agacha y le sonríe a las aves, las cuales comienzan a comer las semillas que Hiei había tirado.

-...maldita mujer!...-exclama para si mismo, algo golpeó su cabeza, miró al suelo y se encontró con un zapato, se dio la vuelta y miró a Shunichi quien se veía muy molesta.

-...¡te escuché Hiei!...-reprocha, al momento en que se acerca saltando en un pie a recoger el zapato.

-...eres demasiado impulsiva...-comenta el demonio al momento en que la ve acercándose a brincos.

-...ja, si esto es ser impulsiva imagínate lo que es entonces Akane...-dice Shunichi mientras se sienta y se comienza a colocar el zapato

-...¿y quien es esa?...-pregunta Hiei

-...familia...-responde Shunichi quien se termina de colocar el zapato sentada, luego se lo queda mirando para sonreírle-...sabes, hace meses que no nos vemos¿por donde andabas?...-

-...por ahí...-responde evasivo, Shunichi se pone por fin de pie al momento en que terminó de colocarse el zapato y luego mira a Hiei.

-...valla, me sorprendo...-comenta

-...¿de que?...-

-...estamos a la par, la misma estatura...-se pone espalda con espalda y se topa los hombros-...si, es cierto...-sonríe al comprobar la estatura-...¿has crecido?...-se pregunta-...o será mejor dicho que yo me he encogido?...-

-...piensa lo que quieras...-

-...por cierto¿no me quieres acompañar?...-le pregunta

-...¿a que?...-el joven alza una ceja en forma de desconfianza

-...al cirque, solo quiero que me acompañes en el camino, por molestar y por no ir sola...-responde Shunichi al momento en que se comienza a sacudir la ropa-...después de todo está oscureciendo y me da un tanto de miedo ir sola...-

-...¿miedo¿tu?...-se sorprende Hiei

-...te invito un helado en el camino...-termina Shunichi

-...bueno, vamos...-acepta

-...entonces déjame ir por mi maleta...-Shunichi se va corriendo hasta donde se encuentra su maleta con sus pertenencias.

Nadeshiko se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio junto con Aidan, mientras Mamoru se entretenía haciendo llorar a Chimiko, una compañera de ellos, Shunichi aún no había llegado al entrenamiento lo cual los mantenía totalmente preocupados.

-...Shiko-sama te va a castigar...-reprocha Chimiko al momento en que saltaba tratando de quitarle el discman a Mamoru

-...no lo creo...-Mamoru le saca la lengua

-...hola, ya llegamos!...-ingresa una joven parecida a Nadeshiko, pero de cabello mas largo al igual que el fleco

-...¡Akane!...-sonríe Chimiko al momento en que sale corriendo en dirección donde se encuentra la chica que recién acababa de llegar y se le tira encima abrazándola.

-...hay, Chimi, si que has engordado!...-exclama Akane

-...hola chicos¿no me saludan?...-un joven no tan alto, delgado, de cabello color naranja-rojizo y ojos verde oscuro saluda

-...¡Kai!...-se sorprende Nadeshiko quien había dejado de entrenar para recibirlos-...¡que bueno es verte!...-lo abraza

-...si, yo también me alegro de verte...-sonríe Kai al momento en que también abraza a Nadeshiko.

-...que bueno es tenerte de regreso...-se acerca Aidan

-...jeje...-Kai mira a su alrededor-...¿y Shun-chan?...-

Todos se quedan mirando a Kai sin decirle nada, se miran entre si y luego dirigen la mirada a Tamai, quien no estaba muy lejos de ahí con su pequeño hermano de 8 años, Kazuke.

-...mejor, por que no vas a hablar con Shiko-sama, ella dijo que quería verte cuando regresaras, al igual Akane...-responde Mamoru.

-...claro, vamos Kai...-Chimiko lo empuja

-...pero si acabo de hablar con ella...-Kai se detiene

-...te digo algo Kai...-Lenín, un joven muy amigo de Mamoru y de él se acerca a su oído y le susurra-...no creo que sea el momento indicado de preguntar por Shunichi cuando sabes que Tamai se encuentra cerca...-termina

-...pero Shunichi no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido...-responde Kai

-...no seas idiota por mucho que la defiendas no cambia la realidad, será mejor que esperes afuera, antes de que Tamai se de cuenta de que has regresado...-Yokori le coge del brazo y se lo lleva-...la pobre es tan despistada que si no le decimos que estás aquí hasta mañana tendremos forma de sobrevivir a la 4 guerra mundial...-comenta-...hemos estado bien sin ningún pleito y problema entre Shunichi y Tamai mientras no estabas, ahora que estás es de seguro que Tamai comenzará nuevamente a tratarla mal, a pesar de que Shunichi no haga nada por defenderse...-

-...la haces notar como si fuera mala...-dice Kai al momento en que Yokori abre la puerta de salida y lo deja fuera

-...bueno, a mi no me importa lo que pienses, solo quédate fuera...-Yokori cierra la puerta.

-...claro...-responde al momento en que se da cuenta que se encuentra solo.

Shunichi caminaba junto con Hiei, se estaban acercando al cirque, solo faltaba una cuadra y cruzar una avenida, llevaban un mantecado cada uno, no conversaban, solo caminaban mientras comían su mantecado de mora para Shunichi y de chocolate para Hiei.

Cuando cruzaron la calle e ingresaron al parqueadero del cirque pudieron notar una sombra parada a un lado de la entrada de los actores, se encontraba sola mirando hacia el cielo que se estaba tornando de color marrón por que ya estaba entrando la noche; Shunichi no distinguió muy bien quien era hasta que se quedó perpleja mirándolo a unos metros.

-...hola Shun-chan...-sonríe Kai al verla llegar.

-...¡Kai-chan!...-exclama Shunichi emocionada-...¡has regresado!...-tira su maleta y su helado al momento que corre hacia donde se encuentra Kai y se le lanza encima abrazándolo

-...si, yo también te quiero Shunichi, ahora déjame levantarme...-pide Kai al momento en que nota que Shunichi no lo dejaba-...Shun..-le mueve el hombro

-...Kai...-se levanta Shunichi mientras solloza-...Kai, Kai...-seguía repitiendo al momento en que se limpia con las muñecas los ojos que se encontraban totalmente llorosos.

-...ya Shun, ya no me voy a ir...-Kai acaricia su cabeza como si se tratase de un perro.

-...¡no soy tu mascota!...-responde Shunichi

-...ya, no ladres!...-dice Kai sin tomarle importancia.

Shunichi se levanta completamente de encima de Kai para luego limpiarse la falda, Kai se logra poner de pie mientras comienza a limpiarse el pantalón.

-...ah, se me olvidaba...-Shunichi vuelve a sonreír al momento en que miraba a Hiei que se encontraba detrás de ellos observándolos desde cerca-...gracias por acompañarme...-

-...hn...-responde mientras sigue lamiendo su helado, da media vuelta y se retira caminando tranquilamente, sin apuros.

-...te importaría decir no hay de qué...-le despide Shunichi mientras lo ve alejarse

-...¿quién es él?...-pregunta Kai examinándolo desde lejos

-...un amigo un tanto arisco y pedante...-responde Shunichi-...¿por qué la pregunta hermano?...-

-...hay hermanita, al regresar me encuentro con muchas sorpresas...-le vuelve a acariciar la cabeza

-...te he dicho que no soy tu mascota!...-reprocha.

Kurama se encontraba caminando por las calles con las compras que le encomendó su mamá y unos libros que había comprado para leerlos, sabía muy bien que si no tenían alguna misión se aburriría por completo y no quería pasar sus vacaciones jugando videojuegos; aún no salía del centro.

-...hey, es Kurama, hola...-dice Yusuke que se encontraba pasando con Nanase y Amano en los brazos de esta.

-...ah?...-Kurama dirige su mirada hacia donde lo llamaban y se encuentra con Yusuke corriendo hasta donde el se encontraba parado-...hola Yusuke...-saluda sonriente

-...mira quien vino a visitarnos...-Yusuke presenta a Nanase que venía detrás de él

-...Showa!...-se sorprende Kurama

-...hola...-saluda sonriente

-...kwiii!...-exclama Amano quien ahora se encontraba montado en el hombro de Nanase

-...¿Amano!...-Kurama se lo queda mirando de reojo-...hace tiempo que no te había visto transformado en un animal tan pequeño, sacando provecho de eso verdad?...-

-...provecho?...-repite Yusuke

-...no es cierto Youku, el no saca provecho de nada...-niega Nanase sonriente como siempre

-...es una larga historia, luego te la cuento...-responde Kurama y comienzan a caminar juntos por el centro-...por cierto que hacen por aquí?...-

-...se supone que iba a una misión encomendada por Koenma, tenía que sellar una alma que se había ido fuera de control en el templo Kano... pero al parecer tu novia se encargó de todo...-sonríe Yusuke señalando a Nanase

-...no somos novios...-recalca Kurama-...entonces viniste solo para purificar un alma...-dirige su mirada a Nanase quien acogió a Amano entre sus brazos

-...claro que no...-niega-...vine por Otaro, es que hace poco tuve que hacer presencia en un torneo que se celebra cada 650 años, después tuve que ir a rendir cuentas sobre lo sucedido durante el torneo en el templo Lune donde se encuentra Tennyo, una sacerdotisa que yo entrené hace mucho tiempo, creo que se aprovecharon de eso y vivimos una gran aventura antes de llegar aquí...-sonríe

-...¿pasó algo?...-pregunta Yusuke muy interesado

-...como sabrán, en mi puesto de Chikyuu no Miko tengo muchas responsabilidades que recaen sobre mi, pero los humanos y demonios además de seres espirituales creen que pueden darme los objetos espirituales peligrosos que crean, recayendo sobre mi la responsabilidad de purificarlos...-comienza a explicar

-...pero las sacerdotisas no se encargan de purificar...-comenta Yusuke

-...la purificación es le poder de la sacerdotisa en si, cada ves que una purifica algo está entregando parte de su vida a eso...-responde Kurama

-...como mi obligación principal es proteger a la tierra y los humanos no pude encargarme de un objeto muy valioso que me fue entregado por un poderoso Dragón, Daisuke Tsubaru, así que me encargue de ese tesoro mientras buscaba a alguien con el suficiente poder como para poder encargarse de el, por eso elegí a Tennyo, ella se encarga de la protección y purificación de la gargantilla...-dice Nanase mientras acaricia la cabeza de Amano y este ronronea-...Jyuu, Myu, Sen, Sega, Sutoru, Ki, Ray, Yona, Hanaru, Youni, Kiu y por último Runa, son las doce espadas que conforman la gargantilla que protege Tennyo, al parecer Furusato no pudo detener el ataque, cuando de pronto, me encontré dormida dentro de una esfera flotando en medio de un lago frente a una cascada a un lado del templo, Tennyo se encontraba junto con el detrás de la cascada, Otaro fue mal herido y solo pudo mantener la forma de un pequeño gato de muchas colas, pasó un largo mes hasta que Otaro encontrara todas las espadas y se las entregara de regreso a Tennyo, Furusato selló a Hibaru y así pude disfrutar de nuevo mi libertad...-

-...¿tantas cosas en casi 7 meses!...-comenta Yusuke

Nadeshiko y Shunichi caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, al llegar abrieron la puerta y Haiiro se les lanzó encima a lamerlas por lo contento que estaba de volverlas a ver.

-...si Haiiro, yo también te quiero mucho...-Nadeshiko aleja a lobo que estaba encima de ella y camina hasta la cocina donde saca los implementos para cocinar.

-...¿qué cenaremos hoy?...-pregunta Shunichi

-...no lo sé, algo se me ha de ocurrir al abrir la alacena...-responde Nadeshiko encogiéndose de hombros.

-...sabes, me encontré con Kai afuera del cirque...-dice Shunichi mientras se sienta en el comedor y mira a su hermana sacar los implementos para hacer la cena.

-...ya puedo ver tu rostro de felicidad...-comenta su hermana sin tomarle importancia-...apuesto hasta que lloraste...-la señala con la sartén.

-...me conoces muy bien...-se avergüenza la menor-...tu sabes que soy muy emotiva y mas cuando me siento culpable por la mayoría de cosas que le han pasado a Kai...-suspira mientras baja la mirada, detenidamente se queda observando la mesa

-...no es tu culpa, además lo que ocurrió fue sin querer...-responde Nadeshiko mientras enciende la hornilla para calentar el agua-...por mucho que sientas culpa no tuviste la razón...-termina, Shunichi le dirige una mirada sorprendida.

-...¿qué dices?...-

-...te conozco muy bien, se la clase de persona que eres y puedo decir que me encanta tu forma de ser...-le sonríe-...pero hay algo que nos afecta a todos en común, así que no pongas esa cara... por que igual nos vale lo que llegue a suceder, solo espero que nada se repita...-

-...si, es cierto...-Shunichi apoya su cabeza entre sus dos manos y se queda viendo a Nadeshiko mientras coloca la pasta en la coladera-...¿vamos a comer pasta?...-

-...claro, pues que esperabas, una cena cinco estrellas...-responde la mayor.

-...solo algo mejor...-se la queda mirando despectiva

-...la pasta es lo mas fácil de cocinar...-asiente Nadeshiko

Ding-Dong-Ding.

-…¿quien será?…-Shunichi se levanta a abrir la puerta

-...quien quiera que sea despídelo rápido, que pronto va estar la cena...- dice Nadeshiko

-...pero si recién acabas de meter la pasta al agua...-contesta su hermanita, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Nanase quien el sonreía, al lado estaba Yusuke mostrando su cara de fastidio al encontrarse con Shunichi

-...¡Nanase, que bueno que has venido!...-saluda Shunichi

-...hola Shunichi, espero no ser inoportuna...-sonríe Nanase.

-...no para nada...-la ala dentro para luego quedarse mirando a Yusuke-...gracias por traerla, por cierto, tienes que estudiar y dormir, acuérdate que mañana tienes que asistir al colegio por que tus notas no fueron las suficientemente altas y te puedes quedar de año...-le cierra la puerta

-...cállate, a ti que te importa!...-responde Yusuke gritándole a la puerta-...hay, ya no soporto a Shunichi...-se retira en dirección a la puerta de su casa.

-...ah por cierto Yusuke...-Nadeshiko abre la puerta y se lo queda viendo, Yusuke se sorprende y mira a Nadeshiko

-...¿qué quieres?...-pregunta de mala gana

-...la Señora Atsuko dejó dicho que regresaría tarde así que nos pidió de favor que te invitáramos a cenar...-sonríe Nadeshiko-...aunque no es mucho lo que te podemos ofrecer por que apenas acabamos de llegar y lo que estoy preparando es pasta...-

-...no me estarás tomando el pelo¿verdad?...-se lo queda mirando-...¿lo dices en serio?...-

-...ya déjalo que se muera de hambre, tu y tus sentimientos de caritativa me dan asco!...-comenta Shunichi desde dentro.

-...¡te escuché Shunichi!...-exclama Yusuke

-...¿entras o te quedas fuera?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

-...hay, está bien...-asiente el muchacho al momento en que ingresa por primera ves al apartamento Hiiraguisawa, era muy bonito, decorado con motivos antiguos y en la pared habían dos espadas samuráis con un sello especial incrustados en ellas, se acercó y las miró de cerca.

-...haber, deja eso que le pertenece a mi familia por mas de miles de siglos o algo así nos dijo papá...-comenta Shunichi que se encontraba sentada frente a la televisión de la sala jugando con la consola, controlaba a un samurai quien estaba matando unos animales feos.

-...¿qué juegas?...-pregunta el detective acercándose a la sala y sentándose en el sofá mientras mira a Shunichi jugar.

-...no sé, es uno de esos juegos que tiene Mamoru en su colección, como vi la portada y me pareció bonita comencé a jugar...-responde sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-...gracias Nadeshiko...-Nanase cierra la puerta de una habitación; Yusuke se recuesta sobre el respaldar del sofá y mira como Nadeshiko camina hasta la cocina en donde sigue con sus quehaceres, se la queda mirando un rato.

-...¿qué pasa Urameshi?...-pregunta Nadeshiko sin dirigirle la mirada.

-...nada, solo me preguntaba...-Yusuke dirige su mirada al televisor.

-...cuidado en ponerle el ojo a mi hermana, tu ya tienes un compromiso y no quiero que le pongas los cuernos a Kayko...-reprocha Shunichi-...y menos con mi hermana...-

-...¿qué insinúas!...-responde Yusuke fastidiado-...¡además Kayko y yo somos amigos de la infancia y eso no significa que seamos enamorados!...-

-...entonces...-se lo queda mirando de lejos después de ponerle pause al juego-...ojo...-se señala el ojo-...te estoy observando Urameshi...-

-...y...-Nadeshiko ya estaba colocando los utensilios en la mesa-...que querías preguntar?...-le sonríe

-...la razón por la cual Fujiwara se encuentra en esta ciudad...-se la queda viendo y le sonríe

-...creo que ninguno de ustedes se enteró de todo lo que pasó en esta ciudad los últimos seis meses en que tuvieron su entrenamiento y asistieron al Ankoku Bujutsukai...-ingresa nuevamente a la cocina

-...¿sucedieron cosas en esta ciudad?...-se sorprende Yusuke.

-...claro, ya son 650 años desde que no sucedía nada en el mundo y algo tenía que pasar...-comenta Shunichi mientras sigue con el juego-...y desde la reencarnación de Showa, ahora Nanase, la han tomado como personaje principal de esas historias...-

-...tuvimos que participar en el torneo de Shamanes, como enviados del Reikai, pero encubiertos...-responde Nadeshiko-...Nanase también participó con nosotros, al principio creíamos que colaboraba con las oficinas del Reikai, pero en verdad, era que tenía algo pendiente como juez electora y la que coronaba al ganador del torneo...-saca la pasta y la coloca sobre la mesa-...viajando con nosotros se hacía conocer por todos como Nanase, pero cuando llegó al torneo, para iniciarlo se presentó como Showa-Himeko...-sonríe-...¡a comer!...-llamó al momento en que salía Nanase cambiada y con el pequeño Zorro Amano entre sus brazos

-...por cierto Nadeshiko, mañana me puedes llevar a Tomoeda...-Nanase toma asiento

-...claro...-sonríe Nadeshiko mientras se sienta

-...ah, Nadeshiko, me olvidaba...-Shunichi deja el juego y corre al comedor empujando a Yusuke

-...oye, ten mas cuidado!...-reclama el chico

-...Shiko-sama quiere verte mañana...-dice Shunichi al momento en que se sentaba junto a su hermana

-...¿enserio?...-se sorprende-...pero ella me lo hubiera dicho personalmente...-

ring-ring-ring.

-…ahí esa es Shiko-sama…-asiente Shunichi

-...bueno, ahí voy...-Nadeshiko se levanta y va a contesta el teléfono

-...de quien demonios hablan?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...la dueña del cirque...-responde Nanase.

Un nuevo día había empezado, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kayko tenían que asistir a clases extras a causa de que habían faltado a causa del torneo de artes marciales, y las bajas calificaciones que habían obtenido, Nadeshiko se encontraba con Nanase viajando para Tomoeda mientras Shunichi se había dirigido al cirque a entrenar y enfrentarse con el destino (Tamai).

-...hola a todos!...-entra saludando alegremente mientras se dirige al camerino común a cambiarse a su leotardo para poder entrenar ya que se acercaba la nueva obra de teatro, y quería obtener un buen papel.

Kazuke, un niño bonito de 8 años, cabello corto castaño y ojos naranja-rojizo (no creo que exista ese color¿0o estoy loca o que?), delgado y alto para su edad.

-...hola Ka-chan...-le acaricia el rostro empalagosamente.

-...te odio...-susurra mirándola pasar

-...yo también...-sonríe Shunichi antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y encontrarse con Akane.

-...Nichi¿qué te cuentas?...-pregunta sonriendo parada justamente en medio del pasillo

-...los dedos, ahora déjame pasar...-Shunichi trata de sobrepasar a Akane

-...no, espera quería decirte algo...-le cierra nuevamente el paso.

-...ya Kane, se muy bien que te has hecho cómplice de las locas de las amigas de Nadeshiko para dejar un tiempo a solas a Kai con Tamai para que conversen y quieren que no intervengan por que saben muy bien que eso es lo que yo aré ya que no voy a permitir que esa mujer siga haciéndole daño a Kai...-dice

-...contigo no se puede...-niega Akane al momento en que se retira del camino

-...gracias...-pasa Shunichi y luego mira a Akane-...por cierto el que me dio la información sobre su plan fue Lenín, no es muy difícil sacarle las cosas a él cuando se lo amenaza...-responde al momento en que se retira corriendo

-...¿qué!...-exclama Akane-...¡maldito Len, ya verás lo que te hago!...-sale en dirección al gimnasio.

Dentro en el camerino común se encontraban Tamai y Kai conversando mientras el segundo se terminaba de cambiar de ropa para ponerse a entrenar.

-...¿y como te fue en el viaje?...-pregunta Tamai al momento en que se recoge el cabello completamente en una coleta alta mientras se mira al espejo.

-...bien, fue bueno el entrenamiento con el hermano de Shiko-sama, aunque muy difícil, no se podía esperar menos, estoy contento por que ahora puedo controlar a la perfección mis poderes...-sonríe de una manera especial (si lo vieran como sonríe, te derrites¿no Tamai?).

Tamai se sonrojó al momento en que lo vio así a través del espejo.

-...no creo que te debas confiar, después de todo podrías volver a perder el control...-dice la chica al momento en que baja la mirada.

-...me he dado cuenta...-Kai llama la atención de Tamai-...que ya no es lo mismo después de lo que ocurrió...-

-...sabes muy bien que no me gusta decir nada sobre eso, después de todo Shunichi se lavó las manos olímpicamente...-responde mientras se comienza a colocar los zapatos desinteresadamente

-...ustedes dos tienen esa manía, se echan la culpa mutuamente...-dice Kai mientras se amarra el cinturón

-...ja, si eso crees, que yo sepa acepté mi culpa y Shunichi se encarga de recargarme también la de ella...-Tamai se levanta de golpe

-...bueno, pues no sería así si no sintieras que tienes la culpa de todo lo que sucede y quisieras llevar con la carga el resto de tu vida...-recalca Kai, la conversación había cambiado de rumbo

-...eso crees no, y que me dices tu que...-

-...Hao!...-ingresa Shunichi interrumpiendo a Tamai, los dos se la quedan viendo-...creo que no llegué en un buen momento...-se dice a si misma-...¿aquí pasa algo?...-

-...no, nada...-niega Kai

-...pues para mi que si pasa algo...-asiente Shunichi

-...no molestes quieres...-reclama Tamai

-...mira quien lo dice...-se la queda mirando de reojo-...por que creo que aquí sobras tu...-responde-...así que mejor mueve tu pies y sal de aquí, ya que según veo has terminado de cambiarte de ropa rápidamente algo que no es muy común en ti por que tengo mi contaduría y te sueles demorar mas de la cuenta...-

-...seguro, como si tu no te hubieras demorado nunca...-

-...si me demoro, lo acepto, pero no para cambiarme...-recalca lo último-...además creo que es mejor que ya te vallas, te han de estar esperando para que converses con ella y les digas todo lo que aquí ocurrió y no tengo problema en que les digas que fui yo la que te botó...-

-...maldita...-dice Tamai al momento en que sale molesta del camerino

-...y lo puedo ser mucho mas si lo deseas...-responde alcanzándola en la puerta

-...Shunichi...-dice Kai

-...ya, shhhh...-lo calla Shunichi al momento en que se sienta y se comienza a cambiar de ropa-...me lo agradeces en otro momento, mejor vete que tengo que cambiarme...-lo bota

-...por Dios, creo que me voy a matar de la risa al acordarme de esto...-comenta Kai al momento en que se retira.

El día pasó rápido y pronto Nadeshiko se encontraba de regreso en el cirque junto con Nanase, la cual miraba su maleta un tanto extrañada mientras Amano caminaba a un lado de ella; Yusuke y compañía se encontraban en el cirque ya que Kayko y Botan habían decidido ir a visitarlos a todos y los habían llevado por cortesía o sino pensarían que son unos mal educados.

-...chicos, atentos, Shiko-sama...-dice uno de los jóvenes actores del cirque, una sombra estaba en al estancia de las consolas cerca del techo, miraba atentamente hacia donde se encontraban los chicos reunidos.

Una de las sombras que se encuentra a su lado asiente y se retira, al momento en que Shiko-sama se va en la dirección contraria.

-...¿eso era Shiko-sama?...-dice Kuwabara extrañado

-...si, pues que esperabas...-comenta Shunichi

-...Shunichi Hiiraguisawa, Shiko-sama te quiere ver en su oficina...-se acerca una joven de larga y fina cabellera castaño claro, ojos celeste, no muy alta, piel blanca, no tan delgada y de lindo rostro

-...a mi?...-se sorprende Shunichi

-...¿y para que la quiere ver Kotori-san?...-pregunta Aidan

-...quiere asegurarse por el incidente que hubo, también mandó a llamar a Tamai Hoverstock y a VanKai Mikada...-aclara Kotori

-...nos vemos en la morgue...-Mamoru dirige una mirada sombría a Shunichi-...podemos ir a ver el encuentro?...-pregunta interesado

-...no se va a poder, Shiko-sama pidió que ni Nadeshiko, Yokori, Chimiko, Hatsumono, Akane, Lenín y tu Mamoru, intervinieran por mucho que hayan sido parte del asunto, solo pidió a los principales en el problema...-Kotori se retira

-...¿en que lío te metiste?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...en uno muy grande al parecer...-dice Botan

-...bueno, ya lo encontré...-sonríe Nanase al momento en que saca un celular y lo enciende, luego se queda mirando a los demás extrañada-...¿pasa algo?...-parpadea dos veces mostrando perplejidad.

-...je, no es nada importante Showa...-dice Kurama al momento en que le sonríe

-...¿cómo que no es importante, si estoy a punto de ser decapitada!...-exclama Shunichi cayendo de rodillas al suelo y sosteniéndose el rostro con las dos manos

-...mas bien yo creo que Shiko-sama tomará las precauciones para que no ocasionen la 4ta guerra mundial...-le alienta Aidan

-...no trates de alentarme, tengo que afrontar mi futuro...-Shunichi se levanta con la frente en alto y comienza a caminar en dirección a los camerinos.

-...vamos Shunichi, sigue adelante, tu puedes!...-decía Akane desde arriba de una tarima no lejos de ahí.

-...¡Tamai, Kai, Shunichi, tengan ánimos, nosotros los visitaremos en las catacumbas a los profundo del infierno!...-dice Yokori, quien se encontraba parada al lado de Akane

-...¡si y yo tambien!...-sonríe Chimiko al lado de Yokori

-...Shunichi, Shunichi...-Hatsumono le hacía campaña

-...bueno, no creo que deban de prestarles atención, se comportan así cuando no hay nada mejor que hacer...-comenta Nadeshiko al ver las miradas sorprendidas de los chicos

-...yo voy a seguir con el entrenamiento...-se retira Aidan

-...y si me disculpan a mi, pero yo voy a escuchar detrás de la puerta junto con Lenín...-Mamoru sale corriendo.

-...chismoso...-Nadeshiko lo mira partir, luego se dirige a Akane-...oye A-chan, luego me cuentas lo que te informe Mamoru¿si?..-

-...claro, no te preocupes...-asiente Akane

-...hola, es hora de almorzar, no ven la hora!...-llega un joven al parecer algo molesto mientras se dirige desde la puerta a las únicas personas que se encontraban en el gimnasio, es decir Nadeshiko y Cia.

-...¿tan rápido?...-se sorprende Nadeshiko mirando su reloj-...hay si, es cierto, lo siento mucho Sue, ya voy...-se disculpa

-...es mejor que te apures o la paciencia de Hatsumono termina...-suspira-...mira que venir hasta acá a llamarte solo por que ella me lo mandó...-se retira el chico

-...¿tan tarde es?...-Kayko mira su reloj

-...valla, el tiempo pasa rápido...-comenta Botan

-...se quedan a almorzar?...-les pregunta Nadeshiko

-...no crees que será un gran gasto para el cirque...-dice Kurama

-...hay, claro que no, si siempre termina sobrando la comida...-Nadeshiko se encoge de hombros

El día había pasado rápidamente, ahora los chicos regresaban a sus casas, respectivamente, Nadeshiko, Mamoru, Nanase y Yusuke se acompañaban ya que se dirigían al mismo edificio.

-...hace tiempo que no veo a Shiko...-comenta Nanase

-...¿la conoces?...-pregunta Yusuke sorprendido

-...claro, desde hace milenios...-responde la princesa-...díganme, ha cambiado en algo?...-mira a Nadeshiko y Mamoru

-...no, sigue teniendo la misma forma desde que comenzamos a entrenar con ella...-responde Mamoru

-...no ha cambiado absolutamente en nada...-niega Nadeshiko

-...es increíble, entonces ha de tener la misma forma que recuerdo...-

-...¿y como es esa tal Shiko-sama?...-interviene Yusuke

-...es alta, delgada, piel blanca, cabello negro, largo, muy largo y bien cuidado, ojos café-verdoso, manos finas que no se como golpea tan duro, cuando camina parece que flotara, sabe muchas cosas...-comienza Mamoru

-...es increíblemente poderosa, tiene una paciencia increíble, ha viajado por todas partes, conoce de todo, sabe de todo, te pude decir hasta el futuro...-indica Nadeshiko

-...pero nunca se inmiscuye en nada...-dice Nanase-...por otra parte Ran-kun siempre se inmiscuye en donde no lo llaman...-

-...si, ni que lo digas...-sonríe Nadeshiko

-...¿y quien es ese?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...el hermano de Shiko-sama...-responde Mamoru

-...yo personalmente lo ayudé en varias batallas...-Nanase suspira al recordar cuanto sufrimiento

Los chicos llegaron al edificio y se dirigieron a sus respectivos apartamentos, había sido un día muy normal, demasiado largo y pesado.

Por otra parte Shunichi caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a casa, solo quería descansar, había sido un día muy largo, y tenía una gran pereza por todo, no quería ir mañana a entrenar al Du Sulei, así que tal ves se quede en casa a holgazanear todo el día, solo tal ves...

Seguía caminando tranquilamente por la vereda mientras hacía equilibrio en el filo de esta, pie derecho adelante y luego el izquierdo, un poco de movimiento de brazos por que está a punto de besar el suelo, nuevamente tratar de mantener el equilibrio y seguir adelante hasta llegar a su destino,. hogar dulce hogar.

-... zutto nemutteta kokoro ga midarete yuku...-cantaba alegremente mientras seguía su camino, decidió detenerse en seco y miró fijamente a un árbol que se encontraba en la entrada de un parque-...hola Hie-chan!...-saluda empalagosamente y luego sigue su camino campantemente

-...esa mujer...-reniega Hiei que se encontraba sentado en una rama del árbol-...hmp!...-exclama y luego se retira quien sabe a donde.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie en el apartamento Hiiraguisawa asistió al entrenamiento en el Du Sulei, hasta Nadeshiko aun no se despertaba, sintió como algo le caminaba por la espalda para luego ir hacia el otro costado de la cama acostando su cabeza sobre su cadera.

-...muévete Haiiro, eres muy pesado!...-reclama Nadeshiko

-...wof...-responde el lobo al momento en que comienza a olerle el rostro y luego a lamérselo

-...¡que asco, no hagas eso!...-Nadeshiko se levanta de la cama.

Nanase por otra parte había salido a caminar mientras Amano se encontraba con su forma de tierno cachorrito metido en la bolsa de esta, ella quería dar unas vueltas por ahí, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido hace ya tantos siglos, cuando Tokio era conocido como Edo y lo que había vivido en este lugar, pronto se encontró en un antiguo lugar, un viejo y pequeño templo que nadie visitaba ya, su templo, solo suspiró y se alejó del templo siguiendo su camino, pronto se encontró con estudiantes, todos, al parecer, habían salido de clases, estaban en la época de exámenes de recuperación de notas.

-...disculpe...-una chica que iba conversando con cuatro amigas mas se había tropezado con ella, llevaba el uniforme del Meio.

-...no se preocupe...-sonríe Nanase, Amano asomó la cabeza por un lado de la maleta y se quedó mirando a la chica con la que había chocado.

-...kwiii...-chilla al momento en que la ve

-...¿pasa algo Ota?...-pregunta Nanase sacándolo de la maleta y acogiéndolo entre sus manos

-...Otaro?...-se sorprende la chica

-...disculpa?...-sonríe Nanase

-...entonces, tu eres la sacerdotisa a la cual Amano Otaro siempre acompaña...-cae en cuenta Nori

-...ah, entonces tu fuiste quien cuidó de Ota cuando yo me encontraba atrapada, muchas gracias...-Nanase hace una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento

-...no tiene que hacer eso su alteza...-se apena Nori

-...no importa, después de todo quería conocerte y también pedirte disculpas por cualquier problemas que te haya causado este pequeño...-sonríe

-...Nori, nosotras nos tenemos que ir, hablamos en otro momento...-se despiden sus amigas

-...claro...-responde Nori-...disculpe, Showa-Himeko, si quiere, podemos ir a mi casa para tomar té...-

-...eres muy amable...-sonríe Nanase

En el dojo Kamakura se respiraba mucha tranquilidad, hasta que se escuchó un gran estruendo y mucho alboroto, de pronto el piso temblaba y del techo caía polvo, después todo fue nuevamente tranquilidad.

-...entonces, usted y Otaro...-dice Nori señalando a los dos de igual forma

-...si, aunque no lo parezca...-asiente Nanase sin tomarle importancia

-...es increíble...-Nori se vuelve a sentar-...pues no lo parece...-mira a Amano que ahora tenía su característica forma humana de siempre.

-...pues a mi no me gusta, así que no andes contándoselo a nadie...-Amano se encontraba sonrojado y mirando hacia fuera

-...pues claro nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera en la leyenda se te conoce muy bien...-comenta Nori

-...bueno, pero esa es otra historia...-Nanase deja su taza de té y mira seriamente a Nori-...quería hablar contigo por que quiero entrenarte...-dice directamente

-...entrenarme?...-Nori se señala

-...si, según me ha contado Ota y además has demostrado...-hace una pausa-...tienes unos increíbles poderes de sacerdotisa, por eso antes de que Shiko te haga la propuesta de entrenar en el Du Sulei, quiero que te entrenes como sacerdotisa...-

-...¿pero como... yo?...-Nori seguía sin entender

-...pues, como sabrás, yo reencarno cada 250 años, pero como Takatsuki no me logró matar, nunca moriré y seguiré con esta misma forma hasta 250 años después en que Takatsuki vuelva a nacer y a tratar nuevamente de matarme...-explica Nanase-...yo tengo muchos deberes aparte de proteger a la tierra, entre esos está el de proteger un antiguo templo de los dragones, el templo Pan Gu, que ha estado solo desde hacia milenios... necesita una sacerdotisa que lo cuide al templo y su tesoro...-

-...cuidar se eso?...-Nori se pone a pensar

-...pero será necesario que renuncies a varias cosas...-Nanase baja la mirada mostrando tristeza

-...y cuales son?...-

-...a tus sentimientos...-responde Nanase-...a cambio se te dará vida eterna por ser la protectora de los secretos del templo Pan Gu...-

-...a mi sentimientos...-repite Nori

-...si no quieres, no tienes que aceptar...-

-...no es eso...-Nori mira a Amano quien al parecer estaba muy distraído pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-...estabién, lo haré...-acepta

-...veo que eres muy decidida...-sonríe la sacerdotisa

-...ya verás que me convertiré en la mejor sacerdotisa que jamás haya entrenado!...-exclama muy convencida

-...eso espero...-

-...no lo creo...-interviene Amano-...es muy descuidada, se olvida de las cosas con facilidad, tiene la actitud de un niño malcriado de 8 años, mejor que ella es Tennyo...-

-...cállate¿quieres!...-reniega Nori-...ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de conocerme bien para decir esas cosas!...-reclama

-...me hace recordar como te llevabas con Yuki...-comenta Nanase

-...¿qué quieres decir con eso?...-pregunta el zorro

-...pero ahora es al revés, tu actúas como ella cuando te molestaba...-termina su comentario.

-...no molestes y mejor vámonos!...-reclama de mal humor.

-...esta bien...-Nanase se levanta de su puesto, al momento en que Amano se transforma en un pequeño Zorro y es acogido entre los brazos de esta-...los entrenamientos son duros Nori, prepárate...-dice la princesa al momento en que se dirige a la salida de la casa

-...no se preocupe, que daré lo mejor de mi...-asiente Nori muy confiada, hasta que la sacerdotisa ya no está a la vista-...eso espero...-TT

Continuará...

N.A.:... que tal les pareció, por fin terminé... gomene por no haber terminado antes, me pasaron muchas cosas, dejenme y se las cuento:

1ero: mi mamá decide que nos mudaremos de casa, ahora vivo fuera de la cuidad en un lugar que parece Inglaterra con las casonas que hay y eso que la mía no es la excepción, es decir, con fuente, piscina y todo...

2do: comienzan los exámenes en la prepa, así que tuve días de desvelo hasta el amanecer para poder pasar con muy buenas notas lo que me quitó mucho tiempo y no pude escribir nada de nada...

3ro: Cuando mi musa regresó fue solo por un tiempo definido un fin de semana antes de terminar los exámenes y lo único que provocó fue un huracán de ideas para por fin poder terminar mi fic SEKAI NO AKA HONTOONI KYO en japonés...

4to: cuando pensaba escribir Hohoemi y al mismo tiempo el talismán de HP, mi musa vuelve a escapar con la musa de Dai, así que los dos nos quedamos sin inspiración y regresé a los estudios al mismo tiempo en que me querían linchar por el final que le di a SEKAI...

5to: un amigo mío murió hace poco, era el novio de Yokori, la co-escritora de el talismán de HP...

Y sin mas cosas que decir, un día como este me desvelé hasta el siguiente día para poder presentarles este capítulo que espero que les guste y me dejen reweus...

Nos leemos...

Babay

Shiko-chan


	8. Un Duro Entrenamiento

**Hohoemi no Bakudan**

By: Shiko Tendo

N.A.: saco la manita la hago bailar, la cierro la abro y la vuelvo a entra, saco otra manita la hago bailar la cierro y la abro y la vuelvo a entrar... una canción para hacer ejercicios...

Capítulo 8: Un duro entrenamiento.

Du Sulei, 7.45 a.m.

-…Nadeshiko, Shunichi, Mamoru…-Kotori pasa entregándoles una nota, los hermanos se quedan estáticos leyéndola sin decir nada.

-...un torneo!...-exclaman al unísono

Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei se encontraban encaminándose al templo de Genkai, habían llegado a entrenar, hace dos días, cada uno había recibido una nota en la que los invitaban a un torneo especial, en representación de Genkai como su sensei, al comentárselo dijo que no le importaba, pero que igual los entrenaría para que asistieran al torneo.

Como era de esperarse hace ya tiempo que no sabían nada de Nanase, al parecer había desaparecido nuevamente, ni Hiiraguisawa tenía idea de donde se encontraba, eran dos meses desde su desaparición y al parecer no tenía intención de reaparecer en un largo periodo de tiempo.

El ruido de un motor se escuchó por todo el templo y de pronto algo saltó por encima de sus cabezas, por un segundo a Kurama le parecía que quien conducía esa moto se lo había quedado viendo, algo había pronunciado, pero tan corto fue el tiempo que no pudo leer sus labios, dio media vuelta para seguirlo con la mirada pero la moto ya estaba muy lejos.

-...veo que han llegado...-Genkai se encontraba al final de la escalera mirándolos

-...quien era ese abuela?...-pregunta Yusuke

-...alguien que no veía desde hacia tiempo...-responde dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose dentro del templo

-...es extraño...-comenta Hiei llamando la atención de todos-...la presencia de ese humano era normal, no poseía ningún poder en absoluto...-

-...ahora que lo dices yo también me di cuenta de eso...-comenta Kuwabara

-...fue enviado por Shiko-sama...-responde Genkai

-...esa mujer otra ves!...-exclama Yusuke

-...será mejor que le guardes respeto, sino quieres que cosas malas te lleguen a pasar...-le reprende la maestra (N.A: si así soy yo¿escuchaste Yusuke?)

-...Shiko-sama, ella...-dice Kurama-...¿qué tiene que ver en esto?...-

-...ella tiene que ver en todo...-responde un voz al otro lado

-...a si, entonces por que no nos lo dice en persona...-responde Hiei

-..por que es alguien muy ocupada, Hiei...-responde la misma voz

-...¿de donde proviene esa voz?...-todos miran a su alrededor pero no había nadie

-...es Shunichi...-responde Hiei

-...hola chicos...-una cabeza de asoma desde uno de los árboles-...espero no asustarlos, solo vengo a despedirme...-sonríe y luego se baja del árbol.

-...Shunichi...-todos estaban sorprendido mirándola y señalándola

-...ya lo hiciste así que mejor vet...-Hie dio la media vuelta para quedar de frente a Shunichi, pero no terminó su frase, estaba muy asombrado

-...les gusta mi nuevo look?...-da una vuelta en el mismo lugar-...Mamoru también puso la misma cara cuando me vio...-ladea el rostro-...y veo que ustedes no son la excepción, una no entiendo por que los hombres siempre son así, se sorprenden por lo mínimo...-comenta

-...te ves bien...-sonríe Genkai

-...gracias abuela Genkai...-se alegra Shunichi.

Se había cortado el cabello, lo llevaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros, la hacía verse totalmente diferente, aunque su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, no tardaron en fijarse en su cuerpo, la ropa que llevaba era un kosode de manga largo y un obi, de ahí unas especia de botas grandes y de color verde claro al igual que el kosode y el obi.

_**Intervención de la autora**: para quienes no sepan, el Kodose es la parte de arriba del kimono de manga corta o larga y el obi es lo que se conoce como cinturón o faja, como quieran llamarlo, gracias por su atención._

-...oigan...-se burla Shunichi-...en boca cerrada mosca no entra...-

-...pero, si te ves totalmente diferente...-comenta Kuwabara

-...si, pues, bueno, ya me tocaba darme un corte de cabello ya que lo tenía muy largo y me molestaba demasiado...-comienza a contar-...entonces cuando supe que habría este torneo decidí cortármelo, pero no está tan corto...-ríe

-...mujeres, quien las entiende...-comenta Yusuke

-...bueno, como dije, vine a despedirme ya que me voy a...-se pone a pensar-...bueno, a ese lugar como-se-llame a entrenar con Shiko-sama y Dai-sama, así que venía a decirles que espero que den lo mejor de si en el torneo ya que resultará muy difícil, los antiguos campeones van a estar y nosotros vamos a ser lo próximos...-dice confiada

-...creo que estas demasiada confiada Shunichi...-comenta Kurama

-...claro que no...-niega-...ellos también fueron entrenados por mi sensei...-se trepa a un árbol-...nos vemos...-se despide

-...que confianza!...-exclama Yusuke.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, mientras los entrenamiento comenzaron a hacerse cada ves mas pesados a medida se acercaba el día del torneo, era ardua la tarea de entrenamiento y casi no tenían descanso alguno a causa de esto, había veces en que querían rendirse pero no podían, todos tenían en mente lo que les había dicho Shunichi.

Una noche tranquila, después de los entrenamientos, cuando estaban en el suelo descansando todos adoloridos, Yusuke se encontraba acostado en el suelo mirando las estrellas, sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, Kuwabara se encontraba recostado en un árbol, al parecer medio dormido, Hiei se encontraba arreglando las vendas de su brazo derecho al momento en que cubría bien la marca del dragón y Kurama estaba sentado y semi recostado bajo un árbol.

-...veo que han mejorado bastante en sus habilidades...-comenta Genkai al momento en que comienza a subir las escaleras en dirección a una de las habitaciones del templo.

-...oye Genkai, nos puedes decir quienes son los tales campeones del torneo...-dice Yusuke deteniendo a Genkai

-...muy poderosos; Matoru, Masato, Kagero, quienes son hermanos, Kakeru , Tai y Kotori...-responde Genkai dándoles la espalda-...los nombres de los campeones del torneo...-se retira

-...de seguro serán grandes rivales...-comenta Kurama

-...espero que así lo sean, o sino el entrenamiento no habrá servido para nada...-Yusuke se levanta

-...saben, tengo una mala espina sobre todo esto...-interviene Kuwabara-...no se, pero algo me late de que no va a ir nada bien...-

-...estas alucinando...-dice Hiei

-...claro que no alucino!...-reclama-...solo es un mal presentimiento...-mira el piso.

Nadeshiko se encontraba entrenando muy arduamente, practicaba sus golpes en el aire, se encontraba totalmente sola en un inmenso desierto sin nada a su alrededor, el aire era muy fuerte y levantaba ventiscas de arena por todos lados, lo cual dificultaba la visión, ya no se podía distinguir su cabello, era demasiado corto, su fleco era un poco mas largo y el corto lo tenía hasta la nuca.

Seguía con sus golpes y patadas, los cuales lanzaba de una manera sincronizada mientras la arena que trataba de golpearla le daba duro en el rostro, ella lo soportaba era su entrenamiento, una silueta se acercó a su espalda y de sorpresa le colocó la mano en el hombro, a lo cual ella los arremetió contra el piso, pero este automáticamente desapareció, pronto algo le golpeó fuertemente la espalda.

-...no te confíes Nadeshiko...-dice su maestro

-...Dai-sama...-se levanta Nadeshiko toda cubierta de arena, la ropa que llevaba no era muy diferente a la de Shunichi, pero de color blanco con lo que parecían ser simples dibujo de claves, si llevaba la parte de abajo del Kosode pero era abierta por los dos lados dejando al descubierto sus piernas

-...te falta demasiado...-sonríe Daisuke, el era su maestro, un joven muy alto, de cortos cabellos negros, ojos marrones entre amatista, piel blanca, delgado que parecía que el viento se lo llevaría, vestía con antiguas ropas chinas que le quedaban holgadas; el solo le sonrió confiado.

-...lo se Dai-sama, por eso estoy aquí...-responde Nadeshiko-...¿y Mamoru?...-pregunta-...hace tiempo que no lo veo...-

-...está entrenando con Shiko...-Daisuke mira hacia su espalda, entre la tormenta de arena se podía distinguir unas dos montañas muy empinadas.

-...y Shunichi?...-pregunta

-...aquí estoy...-ella llega corriendo hacia ellos, pero de pronto algo se levanta de la arena, era una especia de monstruo medio raro.

-...eso era lo que esperaba...-sonríe Daisuke antes de desaparecer

-...nos trajiste hasta aquí para enfrentarnos a eso!..-exclama Nadeshiko molesta

-...eres malo Dai-sama!...-reclama Shunichi mientras se acerca corriendo aun mas veloz hasta donde se encuentra Nadeshiko

-...prepárate Shunichi...-dice la mayor al momento en que se colocaba a la defensa

-...al menos probaremos nuestras habilidades...-asiente Shunichi

Por otra parte en el Templo Pan Gu, Una joven que tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, pero recogido en una coleta se encontraba entrenando con su ropa de sacerdotisa y un una increíble espada con un dragón que envolvía la hoja afilada, la misma moto la cual había salido disparada del templo de Genkai se encontraba estacionada al lado de un árbol.

-...entonces si van a asistir...-Nanase toma un poco de té-...creo que no se van a rendir tan fácilmente...-dice aun con la taza en la boca, luego la deja delicadamente a un lado suyo.

Nori, ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo apoyándose a la espada para no caer acostada, se encontraba muy cansada, no podía seguir, era difícil poder manejar a la perfección esa arma.

-...Nori, será mejor que te vallas a purificar...-indica Nanase dirigiéndole una amable mirada

-...claro...-asiente Nori al momento en que recoge la espada y la guarda dentro de su vaina, se retira.

-...Showa, no creo que debas asistir...-indica el mismo joven que montó la motocicleta

-...por que Youko Kurama va a estar presente...-le sonríe, mirando la expresión del chico, la cual fue una de molestia-...a pesar de los siglos los celos no cambian...-comenta

-...es que no puedo dejar que vuelvan a abusar de tu confianza...-golpea el piso con rabia

-...yo abusé de la que ustedes me dieron...-comenta-...o se te olvida lo que hice...-

-...pero eso es comprensible...-

-...¿Showa?...-ingresa Aki, una hombre mayor, ya maduro que vestía como un antiguo monje del Tíbet

-...si Aki?...-pregunta sonriente

-...alguien te quiere ver...-una jovencita, Yuki, ingresa empujándolo y sonríe

-...Yuki!...-se alegra Nanase

-...Showa, hace tiempo que quería verte!...-exclama emocionada y se abraza a ella

-...yo también...-Nanase le responde el abrazo

-...poco a poco nos reunimos todos...-comenta Yuki

-...Showa, aquí te traigo...-las plantas medicinales que Amano cargaba en las manos se cayeron al suelo al ver a Yuki

-...hola lindo zorrito!...-acto seguido, una persecución por todo el templo.

Continuará...

N.A.: hola, hola, hola... como tan?... pero que bien!...bueno, este capítulo lo terminé el mismo día que el cap 7, pero lo publiqué después como verán quería darles una sorpresa...

De ahora en adelante comienzan las batallas y van a ir apareciendo ya por fin las parejas, ya por fin les quitaré la incógnita de que si Shunichi se queda con Hiei, la edad de Hiei, quien es el joven de la moto que está muy guapo y muchas otras cosas...

Cristal Jaganshi: Siento mucho el no haberte podido responder en el anterior capítulo, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para actualizar, bueno, como ves, la historia continua de corrido, aun falta mucho para el gran final que en realidad no se como va a terminar y también te habrás dado cuenta de que soy la-toda-poderosa, así que los personajes deben tenerme respeto, ah!... y no te aseguro nada de nada a mi me conocen por ser una desgraciada y hacer sufrir con mis fics, puedes que encuentres unas sorpresas por ahí, así que no aseguro nada por que cambio de parecer fácilmente... jeje y yo ya vi la 4, 5 y 6... jejeje...

Dai-sama: como tas marido... viste, lo terminé yo solita, el proximo capítulo lo escribes tu, peroc omo no estas registrado no vas a ver tu nombre por ningún lado, muedete de pik... jajajajajajajaja... y sabes que, Ja...

Babay

Dejen reweus...


	9. Conociendo al Enemigo

**Hohoemi no Bakudan**

By: Shiko Tendo

N.A.: ...

Capítulo 9:Conociendo al Enemigo

Se acercaba la fecha de inicio de preliminares en el torneo decisivo y todos se encontraban entrenando de una forma sumamente exhaustiva, como se esperaba cada uno entrenaba de su propia forma y aún faltando 3 meses para el torneo resultaba muy poco tiempo para prepararse desde el anuncio de este.

Y como se esperaba cada ves que se veía la desaparición de Yusuke o Kazuma salían sus defensoras en busca de Botan para que les informara del paradero de los dos.

-...ellos se encuentran en un lugar remoto llamado Babilonia en donde pelearán en un torneo en representación de la maestra Genkai, es un lugar muy pacífico, según tengo entendido, además de que las reglas son mucho mas complejas que la que determinaban en el anterior torneo de artes marciales, aquí se utilizan cosas muy distintas y los jueces decretan su decisión, por el momento se comenzarán las preliminares...-explica Botan

-...¿y que esperamos para ir?...-pregunta Chizuru

-...eh?..-

-...hay que darle nuestro apoyo a los chicos...-indica Kayko

-...yo quiero ir a apoyar a los chicos...-Comenta Yukina dulcemente

-...bueno, esta bien...-suspira Botan-...no me queda de otra que llevarlas...-

En los guardarropas del torneo de artes marciales donde se encontraban la mayoría de competidores hombres cambiándose la vestimenta o guardando sus cosas además de comentar entre sí, sobre cuando aparecerán los anteriores campeones ingresan un grupo de jovencitas muy lindas y de un torneado cuerpo, cada una conversando entre si, caminan entre los demás competidores llamando un poco la atención de estos, ya que llegaban vestidas como humanos comunes y corrientes; al cruzar los vestidores llegan hacia un grupo de casilleros y unas bancas que se encontraba aún vacías, a no ser por los otros tres jóvenes que se encontraban sentados y meditando

-...chicos, ¿pensando en sus tácticas?...-Nadeshiko rompe el silencio

-...hay que prepararse mucho para esto hermana...-responde Mamoru

-...nos harían un favor si se retiran, ¿si?...-dice Chimiko dulcemente conversando con un grupo de jóvenes que asentían a una tan dulce y tan linda cara que les sonreía y les agradecía al mismo tiempo-...gracias, les prometo que no seré muy dura cuando me toque pelear contra alguno de ustedes...-se despide agitando fuertemente la mano

-...muchas gracias por su comprensión...-se inclina Tamai educadamente

-...bueno, ahora fuera ustedes tres...-indica Hatsumono mientras los empuja

-...lárgate, ¿quieres?...-decía Akane mientras empujaba a Kai y este solo reía al ver su esfuerzo

-...solo ponle el pié...-Shunichi se acerca a el y lo hace caer mientras mete uno de sus pies entre los de él y lo jala para la derecha

-...¡Shunichi!...-reclama Kai

-...adiós...-los despiden todas

-...si, adiós...-responde Lenín

-...ufh...-suspira Nadeshiko

-...muy bien, hay que cambiarse...-dice Akane

Comienzan a desvestirse y a colocarse sus trajes de batalla sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ninguna llevaba algún arma y menos indicios de tener una escondida.

-...bueno, ya está!...-exclama Chimiko quien se encontraba con un traje de combate sencillo y holgado que parecía pegado al cuerpo, lo que todas llevaban en común es una pañoleta en su brazo izquierdo con sus respectivos colores y algo negro por debajo, que al parecer era un uniforme escondido

-...hay chicas!...-llega Yokori

-...Yokori...-exclama Akane

-...espérenme...-súplica mientras empieza a cambiarse apresuradamente

-...de acuerdo...-asienten

Yusuke y compañía llegaban tarde como siempre, es por eso que corrían rápidamente mientras trataban de llegar al vestidor, bueno, algunos se los veían calmados, gran ejemplo Hiei.

Al llegar a los vestidores no había nadie, a no ser por cuatro jóvenes que al parecer también llegan tarde, uno de ellos se encontraba solamente con su pantalón y se estaba colocando los zapatos, el nombre de este joven es Hiome.

-...al parecer no somos lo únicos...-comenta Kurama

-...si, que bueno...-dice Kuwabara, todos ingresan.

Con confianza ellos podían conversar y bromear entre si, pero Hiome no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo se dedicaba a guardar sus cosas, en un momento entran otro tres chicos y un niño

-...¡¡Hiome!...-el niño se acerca al joven quien le sonríe-...¿has visto a mi hermana?...-

-...no, de seguro que se encuentra por ahí, anda a buscarla por los palcos, te podría facilitar encontrar a Yokori, ella se encuentra en su compañía y en la de las demás...-contesta

-...arigatou...-se retira corriendo

-...se va a perder...-indica Hiome

-...es su problema...-responde Matoru

Nadeshiko, ahora totalmente cambiada de ropa se encontraba en un palco alto, mirando la plataforma que era terminada de colocar por Noah, que cargaba toda la plataforma en una mano, la colocó haciendo temblar todo el piso.

-... Mabuta no ura ni akogare dake ukabete...-cantaba Nadeshiko mirando hacia la plataforma ya colocada-.. nemuru kisetsu ni good-bye...-

-...pero que linda canción!...-exclama Botan encantada

-...¿Bo... Botan?...-se sorprende Nadeshiko al verla

-...pero mira que cambio te has dado, ese nuevo corte de cabello te queda muy bien!...-sonríe Botan encantada

-...jeje, gracias...-sonríe Nadeshiko

-...¿y como se llama la canción que estabas cantando?...-pregunta

-...Daydream Generation...-responde-...me la entregó Shiko-sama para que la cantara y como es muy bonita no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, simplemente me encanta..-

-...Nadeshiko...-llega Kayko seguida por Chizuru y Yukina-...¿dónde está los chicos?...-

-...Kayko, Yukina, Chizuru!...-se sorprende Nadeshiko-...bueno, pues no los he visto, hace rato que llegué y no se donde están, además me he perdido totalmente de mis compañeros...-se apena-...estoy perdida, son las primeras personas conocidas que veo en un largo rato...-confiesa

-...ya veo, este lugar es enorme...-dice Chizuru

-...Nadeshiko!...-un niño pequeño, el mismo que estuvo en los vestidores se acerca a Nadeshiko-...eres la primera que encuentro, aparte de mi hermano y Hiome...-suspira aliviado

-...¿en donde están, que yo sepa Yoko y Tama los andaban buscando...-comenta

-...en los vestidores pero creo que ahora ya no se han de encontrar ahí...-baja la cabeza

-...Ka-zu-ke...-se escucha a lo lejos

-...no, olvídalo...-suspira el niño

-...será mejor que te vallas...-ríe Nadeshiko

-...claro, si ves a mi hermana dile que la ando buscando...-se va corriendo

-...oye, Ka-chan, ¿adonde se fue ese niño?...-llega Shunichi mirando a todo lados buscándolo-..Kayko, pero si eres tú, hace tiempo que no te veía...-se acerca y la abraza-...¿eres Yukina?...-luego mira a la hada de hielo-...eres muy linda...-sonríe

-...gracias...-asiente Yukina incomoda por el comentario

-...no se parece en nada a Hie-chan, son como el agua y el aceite...-se acerca al oído de Nadeshiko quien solo asiente

-...por cierto Shunichi, no has visto a mi hermano?...-pregunta Chizuru

-...no, aun no tengo la desgracia de encontrarme con alguno de los chicos...-asiente Shunichi

-...que pena!...-comenta Kayko decepcionada mientras sostiene a Pu entre sus brazos

-...por cierto, ya tiene puestos?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

-...no, recién acabamos de llegar...-responde Botan

-...si quieren se los podemos conseguir...-Shunichi le sonríe a Nadeshiko

-...en el mejor lugar...-dice Nadeshiko

-...les parece estar al lado de los jueces?...-propone Shunichi

-...¿qué!...-exclaman todas

-...pero si eso es imposible...-comenta Yukina

-...claro que no...-niega Nadeshiko

-...miren, de seguro que Nanase las ayuda...-siente Shunichi

-...¡¿Showa-Himeko!...-se sorprende Botan

-...ella es uno de los jueces...-indica Nadeshiko-...el lugar donde se está quedando es increíble...-sonríe

-...miren, si quieren yo las llevo...-se ofrece Shunichi

-...gracias...-asiente Seiryu

-...nos vemos en la eliminatoria...-de despide Nadeshiko al verlas ingresar por las escaleras

-...¡te deseo suerte!...-dice Kayko

-...pu, puuu...-exclama Pu

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran escalera de mármol, desde abajo no se alcanzaba a ver la cima, un joven se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones, su cabello corto era de un color azul profundo, sus ojos del mismo color, en sus orejas tenía aretes de color verde, era un pequeño punto exactamente, estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado de color café claro, una blusa blanca remangada con cuello abierto, su mirada parecía perdida

-...hola...-saluda Shunichi, pero no recibe respuesta alguna-...entonces voy a pasar...-siguieron de largo

-...no pueden subir...-dice el chico que ahora las miraba

-...entonces, busco a Nanase Fujiwara...-indica Shunichi

-...Showa-san está ocupada...-les responde

-...Hare, quiero que hagas algo por mi...-Nanase aparece a la cabeza de las escaleras

-...hola Nanase...-saluda Shunichi

-...hola, disculpen a Hare, es que está un tanto raro últimamente...-Nanase les sonríe

-...no hay problema...-sonríe Shunichi

-...¿mn?...-Nanase notó que Haru estaba observando atentamente algo al otro lado del pasillo, ella observó en el mismo sitio para estar mas segura, lo único que alcanzó es ver a un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos cafeses, muy bien parecido, se miraron a los ojos, de pronto desapareció.

-...mira, ellas son hermanas y amigas de los chicos, por favor, puedes cuidarlas...-

-...claro, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí con los jueces...-asiente-...creo que Koenma no te ha de haber comentado que también va a ser uno de los jueces...-mira a Botan

-...no, claro que no su alteza...-Botan hace una reverencia

-...no tienes por que hacer eso, nadie lo hace...-Nanase ingresa

-...vallan Chicas, luego hablamos...-se despide Shunichi, las chicas siguieron a Nanase hasta que entraron en una increíble y gran habitación decorada de diferentes formas y con recuerdos de diferentes culturas, la mas notable, la Griega.

-...veo que ya están aquí...-sonríe Shiko, ella se encontraba sentada en un gran y cómodo sillón de hombros amplios, sus manos apoyadas a la mesa, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-...si, están aquí como dijiste...-Nanase fue y se sentó en una silla china, al lado de ella habían cuatro sillas parecidas

-...disculpe, pero quien es usted?...-Botan luego se cubrió la boca, no debía haber hecho esa pregunta

-...soy Shiko-sama...-responde-...y tu eres Botan, al lado tuyo está Kayko, Chizuru la hermana mayor de Kazuma Kuwabara y por último Yukina, un hada de hielo quien anda buscando a su hermano mayor...-el sillón se da media vuelta mostrando a una joven delgada y muy alta que estaba con los pies en uno de los brazos del sillón y la cabeza recostada en el otro.

-...disculpe, ¿cómo sabe todo eso?...-pregunta Kayko

-...digamos que yo lo se todo...-sonríe mientras se mece en el sillón moviéndose con un solo pie, luego comenzó a dar vueltas-...absolutamente todo...-

-...y lo que no sabes te lo inventas...-dice un hombre que se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la gran habitación

-...me conoces muy bien...-sonríe Shiko mientras saca su cabeza por un lado del respaldar para verlo mejor

-...jajaja...-ríe y se limita a comentar alguna otra cosa

-...si eso es cierto...-sonríe-...pero por el momento no me he encontrado, he estado ausente y por eso decidí hacer este torneo...-vuelve a su lugar actual

-...siéntense...-dice Nanase y las chicas ocupan sus respectivos puestos

-...por cierto, la Reina Karenine está a punto de acercarse al secreto del talismán, y descubrirá quien es el poseedor del Jagan Dorado...-comenta Shiko

-...me alegra saber eso...-sonríe Nanase

-...pobre chica, la he hecho sufrir mucho...-Shiko se recuesta mas sobre el sillón-...pero un poco de sufrimiento no le hace tanto daño, creo que lo soportaría tan bien como lo hizo cuando sus padres murieron...-

-...eres mala...-reclama un chica la cual se había encontrado recostada en un sofá atrás de ellos

-...jajaja, así soy yo!...-ríe Shiko

-...no le digas eso Kari, o se le sube los humos a la cabeza...-de pronto Daisuke aparece apoyado a la mesa, frente a Shiko

-...ahora me doy cuenta de que el único que falta es Enma Júnior...-el chico de al otro lado de la habitación vuelve a comentar.

-...creo que van a comenzar los pre-eliminatorias...-Shiko le dio vuelta a su sillón al momento en que una especie de pantalla que se abría en medio de la habitación, todos hicieron lo mismo

-...pero, no deberían estar ahí abajo?...-pregunta Chizuru

-...los pre-eliminares son secretas, las eliminatorias quedan delante el público, de ahí es un descanso prolongado para entrenar y poner en claro las técnicas que se van a utilizar, luego comienzan las verdaderas batallas que definirán a los finalistas, para terminar con las finales en donde se deciden a los campeones quienes lucharan con los antiguos campeones...-explica Daisuke

-...yo quería participar...-reclama el mismo chico al otro lado de la habitación

-...hubieras dejado sin oportunidad a muchos Ranma...-comenta Shiko

-...lo se...-ríe

Las eliminatorias eran en un lugar apartado, donde solo se encontraban todos los participantes, habían bastantes plataformas de combate por todas partes, las cuales tenían un letrero con una letra en ella, los chicos se encontraban con un pequeño papel doblado el cual lo habían escogido a la entrada.

-...¿qué es todo esto?...-se pregunta Kuwabara muy confuso

-...muy bien, muy bien, quiero que todos los participantes se reúnan aquí, frente a esta tarima...-una jovencita muy linda, morena, de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con una diadema blanca y vestía con un traje ceremonial se encontraba anunciando con un micrófono encima de una tarima.

Todos se fueron acercando poco a poco al lugar donde se encontraba esas chicas, pero los chicos, como siempre fueron al último cuando ya casi todos estaba reunidos.

-...bienvenidos a las pre-eliminatorias...-saluda una segunda chica de cabello castaño y largo que estaba vestida igual que la primera-...mi nombre es Yuki...-sonríe

-...yo soy Miko...-se presenta la primera-...les daremos las indicaciones...-suspira-...el papel que tienen en sus manos indica la plataforma de pelea que les toca...-todos se dispusieron a abrir los papeles-...ahora quiero que se dirijan a la letra de la plataforma que les tocó, ahí se decidirá quien de todos ustedes, luchadores pasará a las eliminatorias...-

Yusuke se encontraba en la plataforma K, se encontraba mirando atentamente una lucha que había comenzado en esa plataforma, no le era muy interesante, al parecer los contrincantes eran discípulos del mismo maestro y no querían hacerse daño.

-...de la plataforma D, pasa a la eliminatoria Hiome Asakura...-indica un monje en una plataforma casi al comienzo del salón, todos los contrincantes estaban inconscientes pero sin rasguño alguno, el único que estaba de pie era ese chico, que no se veía ni feliz y mucho menos triste por haber participado, se lo veía totalmente normal.

Mientras en el salón de los jueces...

-...que bien, uno de mis muchachos acaba de pasar!...-festeja Shiko-...me siento orgullosa de Hiome...-

-...espero que Nadeshiko logre pasar, demostraba mucha confianza, aunque eso es bueno, no debe de subestimar a los demás o perderá...-comenta Daisuke

-...bien, ahora miremos a las demás plataformas...-en la pantalla comienza a cambiarse los canales-...eso está bueno...-dice al momento en que se detiene en la plataforma que le toca a Kurama

En las eliminatorias...

-... de la plataforma B, pasa a la eliminatoria Shuichi Minamino...-indica otro monje

-...esto resultó fácil...-sonríe Kurama al momento en que baja de un brinco de la plataforma

Poco a poco comenzaron a salir quienes pasaban a las eliminatorias, Hiei quedó de su grupo (N.A.: ¿cómo no, que esperaban?), Kuwabara tuvo unas dificultades, pero igual pudo pasar a las eliminatorias, Yusuke también pudo pasar.

-... de la plataforma A, pasa a la eliminatoria Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa...-indican al momento en que Nadeshiko baja de la plataforma.

-...¿y que les pareció?...-pregunta a sus compañeros

-...hay, tenia mucho miedo...-exclama Chimiko

-...¿quiénes pasaron?...-pregunta Matoru, quien se acercó a ellos.

-...veamos...-Tamai se pone a analizar y recordar quienes habían pasado-...Hiome, yo...-se escuchan unos golpes y la pelea termina-...Shunichi...-todos asienten al verla correr hacia ellos-...Mamoru, Nadeshiko y Kai...-responde

-...los suficientes...-dice Matoru-...solo no se confíen...-se retira

-...¿cómo puede ser que en sus venas corra las misma sangre?...-pregunta Shunichi al mirarlo caminar hacia la salida del salón

-...no se, creo que es un milagro de la naturaleza...-Tamai se encoge de hombros.

De nuevo en el salón de los jueces...

-...¡que aburrido!...-reclama Kari-...¡esperaba algo mucho mas interesante!...-se acuesta en el sofá

-...¿qué se puede esperar?...-Shiko se encoge de hombros

-...algo mas emocionante...-reprocha Ranma

-...si, es cierto...-sonríe Daisuke

-...al menos ya terminaron las eliminatorias...-sonríe Shiko complacida.

-..¿sucede algo?...-pregunta Chizuru mirando a Nanase que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-...dijiste algo?...-le sonríe

-...estas muy distraída...-comenta la hermana de Kuwabara al momento en que enciende un cigarro.

-...no, no sucede nada...-niega y luego sigue mirando sus manos/...ese chico.../piensa recordando al joven que vio espiando antes de entrar en el salón de jueces.

Notas de Autora: jeje, gomene por la demora, es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas judiciales con mi musa, si, me ha querido demandar y yo he tenido que ir a juicio por eso, suerte que yo tengo ,mucho mas poder que ella y terminé ganando así que la mandaron a la cárcel y yo termine libre de culpa, como les iba diciendo, de ahora en adelante los capítulos van a ser cortos y cuando venga lo realmente interesante se harán mas largos...

Déjen Reweus plissss...


End file.
